


Wisdom

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 49,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Accidentally stumbling across someone he thought was dead opens Harry up to life's wisdom.





	1. The Beginning of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #566: Wisdom. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> This is a work in progress, so we'll see how this goes. Rated for possible future events. :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Beginning of Wisdom

~

Wincing, Harry rubbed his jaw. “Sore mouth.”

“Wisdom tooth,” said Hermione.

“Wisdom what?” asked Ron, eyeing Harry’s lunch. 

Hermione frowned. “Surely wizards have wisdom teeth?” 

Ron shrugged. “ _I’ve_ never heard of them. Harry, you done with those chips?” 

Harry handed Ron his plate. “How do I fix wisdom teeth?” 

“I’d suggest a dentist, but since there are no wizarding dentists—” Hermione sighed. 

“I’ll get pain potion today and see a Healer tomorrow,” Harry said. 

“Good idea,” Ron said. “Lunch again tomorrow?” 

“Not if I can’t eat.” 

“I can eat your lunch again.” Ron grinned.

He yelped when Hermione hit him. 

~

Harry left work late evening. His usual potion shop closed, he slowed as he passed a Muggle apothecary. “A Muggle remedy tonight, it is,” he sighed under his breath.

“Yes?” someone called when he walked in.

“Got anything for a sore wisdom tooth?” 

“Pain tablets are on the wall to the left.” 

Scanning the selection, Harry picked one at random, taking it to the counter, which was empty. “Hello?” 

“I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Harry frowned. The voice was familiar—

The curtain behind the counter parted, and he came face to face with Severus Snape. 

“Fuck,” Harry said. 

~

“Potter. Erudite as always,” Snape sneered. 

“How…You were—”

“Dead?” Snape huffed. “That’s how I, or rather, Albus in his wisdom, planned it to look.” Eyes narrowed, he glared at Harry. “Are you alone?” 

Harry nodded. 

Snape waved his hand, and Harry heard the door lock. Turning on his heel, he tossed over his shoulder, “Well? Come on.” 

Harry quietly followed him behind the curtain, finding a small potions lab. Snape was searching a shelf. “Are you truly in pain?” 

“Yes.” 

Snape nodded at the pills Harry was carrying. “Those only work on Muggles. I’ve pain potion.” 

Harry sighed. “Brilliant.” 

~

Once he’d downed the potion, Harry’s pain dissipated, and he relaxed. “Thanks.” 

Snape nodded shortly, gesturing to the small sitting area. “Sit. No doubt you have questions.” 

“Yes. I’m sure that’s a predictable reaction, though, since we all thought you were dead.” Harry smiled. “I’m glad you’re not.” 

“Are you going to tell anyone?” Snape asked once they were seated. 

Harry shook his head. “Not if you’d rather I didn’t. Although you were acquitted of all war crimes.” 

“Posthumously,” Snape pointed out. “The wisdom of resurrecting myself right now is…debatable.” 

Harry shrugged. “Okay, but I think you’d be surprised.” 

~

They chatted well into the evening, Snape proving a decent host and conversationalist. 

“Want to go get something to eat?” Harry asked about an hour in.

Snape snorted. “I’ve been hiding in plain sight for two years, Potter. Wisdom dictates I stay out of public spaces.” He hesitated. “You’re welcome to stay here for supper, however.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks, I’d love to. Can I help?” 

“You can set the table.” 

Soon, they were sharing a simple meal of beef stew and freshly baked rolls, after which Snape offered berries and cream. 

When Harry got home that night, he was smiling.

~


	2. Power Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #567: Power. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Power Teeth

~

“Right,” said Hermione over lunch the following day. “Spill.” 

Harry, deep in thought, looked up and blinked. “Huh?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I know that look. That’s the look you get when you have a new obsession.” 

Harry felt himself blush. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hermi—”

“Don’t even try it, mate,” Ron chimed in. “That’s Hermione’s super power. She knows when anything’s going on, especially if it’s personal.” 

“Who said anything about anything personal?” Harry asked. 

“You didn’t have to, I can just tell.” Hermione glared at him. “Now spill.” 

Harry sighed. “I found Snape last night.” 

~

“Severus Snape?” Hermione asked. 

Harry snorted. “Do you know any other Snapes?” 

“Is he still a git?” Ron asked. 

“Actually, he was…pleasant.” 

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. “Damn,” said Ron. “I lose.”

“What?” Harry frowned. 

Hermione smirked. “Ron’s upset because he bet on Malfoy.” 

“Malfoy?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “What’s he have to do with this? And what do you mean he _bet_?” 

“You were obsessed with him, too,” Ron muttered. “I just picked the wrong Slytherin.” He huffed. “We can’t all have Hermione’s special power.” 

“Picked? For what?” Harry asked, confused. 

Hermione hummed. “You’ll figure it out.” 

~

Unable to get anything more out of his friends, Harry returned to his office after lunch to sulk. 

Mid afternoon his tooth began hurting again and, leaving work early, he went to St Mungo’s. 

The Healer examined him, then nodded. “Power tooth.” 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“Muggles call them wisdom teeth, but we call them power teeth because they’re an indicator that you’ve come into your full magical power.” 

Harry rubbed his jaw. “Can I take anything for it? I took pain potion last night, but—”

“Pain potion’s fine,” the Healer said. “The pain should dissipate in a few days.” 

“Thanks.” 

~

“A power tooth?” Snape raised an eyebrow. “Never heard of it.”

“I guess it’s another of those things people assume Muggle-raised wizards already know,” Harry said. “Anyway, he also said I can safely use pain potion, so I’m back to get some if that’s all right.” 

“Oh no,” deadpanned Snape. “A customer. However shall I cope?” 

Harry snorted. “Well, you seemed upset when I came by yesterday, I didn’t want to presume I was welcome again.” 

“Your money’s always welcome,” Snape said, although he was smiling. “You do have Muggle money, yes?”

Harry grinned. “I have both types.” 

“How fortunate.” 

~

Purchase completed, Harry lingered.

Snape crossed his arms. “Out with it.”

“Would you have dinner with me?” 

“As I indicated last night, I keep myself secluded, so going out in public for a meal wouldn't be—”

Harry shook his head. “No, I meant, I could make dinner this time. I’m not a bad cook.” 

“Indeed.” Snape regarded him for a long moment. “Having seen you in Potions, I hesitate to accept.” 

Harry grinned. “If I mess it up we do have the power to order take away.” 

“This is true.” Snape waved his hand, locking the shop door. “Lead on.” 

~


	3. The Way It Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #568: Strong.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Way It Was

~

“Here we are,” Harry said, leading Snape into Grimmauld Place. “And sorry if there’s a strong odor of lemon oil, I’ve been cleaning.” 

“As odors go,” Snape said, looking around, “it’s relatively inoffensive.” 

“Right.” Harry held his breath, waiting for his verdict. 

“You’ve renovated,” Snape finally said. “A definite improvement.” 

“Thanks.” Harry looked around. He’d stripped the house down to the studs to rebuild, and in doing so, discovered he liked a modern aesthetic. White walls, dark wood floors, clean lined furniture. “I like it.”

“I see why. You’ve…good taste.” 

Harry blushed. “Thanks.” 

Snape hummed. “Dinner?” 

“Right this way.” 

~

“Is garlic acceptable?” Harry asked as he gathered ingredients. 

“Certainly,” Snape replied. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Harry work, and it felt oddly domestic. “Why?”

“Garlic’s a strong flavor, so I like to check.” 

Snape hummed. “So you weren’t referencing my reputation as a vampire?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “That hadn’t even entered my head.” 

Snape chuckled. “It’s fine. I know how my former students saw me.” 

“And you didn’t do anything to encourage that impression, right?” Harry deadpanned. “What with the snapping, black robes.” 

Snape smirked. “I’ve no idea what you mean.” 

Harry laughed. “I’m sure.” 

~

Snape didn’t say much as they ate, but he did accept seconds, _and_ he cleaned his plate. Harry took it as a strong indicator he’d enjoyed the meal. 

“I’ve berries and cream if you’d like pudding,” Harry said once he’d cleared the table. 

Snape cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t. I ate too much as it is. You’re…not a bad cook.” 

“Thanks.” Harry pursed his lips. “You’re sure? It won’t be heavy. Just some strawberries and raspberries.” 

“And cream,” Snape said. 

“Right.” Harry grinned. “Or we can have elf wine.” 

“Wine?” Snape hummed. “Why didn’t you say so? Lead on.”

~

“Wow,” Harry said after his first sip of elf wine. “That’s strong.” 

“Elf wine’s double distilled,” Snape said. “It’s potent.” 

Harry set his glass aside. “I should slow down or I’ll be pissed in no time.” 

“Have you never sampled it before?” Snape asked. 

“Nope.” 

“You’ve quite the collection for someone who isn’t a connoisseur.” 

Harry shrugged. “Gifts. People give me stuff and I put it away to gather dust.”

Snape snorted. “Then I’m pleased to give you an opportunity to open a few bottles. I’ll be back whenever you wish to sample more.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry grinned. “It’s a date.” 

~

Snape went still. “Date?”

Shit! Harry coughed. “I misspoke. I meant no offence—”

“I wasn’t offended,” Snape said, face expressionless. “I’m just curious who told you.” 

Harry blinked. “Told me?” 

“That I like men.” 

Harry’s mouth fell open and he had the strong urge to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. “You’re gay?” 

“As I just indicated.” Snape huffed. “If this makes things awkward—”

“No!” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just a surprise, is all.” 

“Why?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “My mum?” 

“Ah.” Snape nodded. “We were friends. I loved Lily, but not like that.” 

~

“How was it, then?” Harry asked, moments later. 

“She was my best…my only friend.” Snape sighed. “And I ruined it. In my desire to show her how wrong she was about Voldemort, I proved her right.”

Nodding, Harry picked up his glass of wine, taking a sip. His eyes watered as the strong liquor trickled down his throat.

Snape took his own sip of wine, closing his eyes. “In the end, it all worked out, I suppose. And, to honour her, I ended up looking after you.”

Harry cleared his throat. “I never said thanks.” 

“That’s unnecessary.” 

“Thanks anyway.” 

~


	4. Honoured Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #569: Honour. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Honoured Information

~

“You saw Snape again,” said Hermione.

Harry looked up from lunch. “How’d you know?” 

Ron laughed. “It’s her super power, remember? So, how’d it go?”

Harry shrugged. “We talked.” 

Hermione nodded. “About?”

“Stuff.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “That tells us a lot.”

Harry sighed. “The war, my mum, you know— Stuff.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “So why don’t you seem happy about it?” 

“It was…eye-opening,” Harry said. “In fact, I found out he’s—”

“What?” Ron leaned forward.

“I’m not sure I should say,” Harry muttered. “He honoured me with private information, after all.” 

“Ah.” Hermione hummed. “So…he’s gay?” 

~

Harry gaped. “How—?” 

Ron coughed. “Remember what I said? It’s what she does!”

Hermione smiled. “There’re not many things you’d hesitate to tell us, Harry.” 

“Why do I even bother to try to keep things from you?” Harry asked.

“No idea.” Hermione grinned as he glared at her. “So? Did you tell him you’re gay, too?” 

“No.” Harry groaned. “It wasn’t the right time.” 

Ron shook his head. “Bloke gives you an opening like that, you should take it.” He shuddered. “Even if it is _Snape_.” 

“Ignore Ron,” Hermione said. “When the time’s right, you’ll honour Snape with that information.” 

~

“Speaking of honouring him,” Harry continued after a moment. “I’ve been thinking. We need to clear his name.” 

“His name’s already clear,” Hermione said. “He wasn’t charged with anything, remember?” 

“That’s only because everyone presumed him dead,” Harry said. “If he came forward now, someone would want to prosecute him.” 

Ron nodded. “I can see that.” 

“But he was awarded an Order of Merlin,” Hermione said. “Surely that’s enough to show he was on our side?”

“This is the wizarding world we’re talking about, Hermione,” Harry reminded her. “It’s not as if logic always enters into it.” 

She sighed. “Point.”

~

“So what do you have in mind?” Ron asked.

“No idea.” Harry shook his head. “If we reopen his case now it’ll seem weird, and someone’s bound to ask why.” 

“So?” Ron shrugged. “You’re Harry bleeding Potter. You can do whatever you like.” 

“He has to do this the right way, Ron.” Hermione gave him a _look_. “Think about it.” 

Ron’s eyes locked with hers. “Oh, right! Okay.” 

“What?” Looking back and forth between them, Harry frowned. 

Hermione hummed. “We’ll think of something, Harry. We know how important this is to you.” 

Harry scowled. He hated when they did that. 

~

“I told you,” Snape said. “I can never return.” 

“But you’re a wizard. It’s your world.” Harry sighed. “You must miss it.” 

“Of course I do.” Snape’s hands never faltered in his stirring. “But I also enjoy my freedom.” 

“But—”

“Potter.” Snape looked up, pinning Harry with his gaze. “Please. Honour my decision. I wish to stay away from the wizarding world.” 

Slowly, Harry nodded. “Okay. I’ll stop pushing. But if you ever change your mind—”

Snape’s lips quirked up. “I’ll be sure to mention it. Now, was there another reason you stopped by?” 

Harry smiled. “Dinner?”

“As you wish.” 

~


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #570: Multiply. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Confession

~

Harry arrived at the Burrow along with everyone else. Chuckling, he pushed though the crowd. The Weasleys really had multiplied.

“Harry!” exclaimed Molly, hugging him. “You made it!” 

Grinning, Harry hugged her back. “Sorry I missed last Sunday, but I had to work.” 

“Of course, dear.” Molly sighed. “As the wife of a Ministry worker myself, I understand. I’m just glad you could be here today.” 

“Thanks.” Looking around, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione with Ginny. “Excuse me.” 

“Harry!” Ron grinned teasingly. “Didn’t think you’d make it. Did your boyfriend have other plans?” 

Ginny immediately perked up. “ _Boyfriend_? Do tell.” 

~

Harry glared at Ron. “There’s nothing to tell.” 

Ginny huffed. “Now I _know_ there’s a story.” 

Harry sighed. “It’s private, Gin, so I can’t say—”

“Private, is it?” Ginny eyed Ron and Hermione. “I bet _they_ know.” 

The ensuing awkward silence was answer enough and, shaking her head, she stalked off.

Ron smiled weakly. “Sorry, mate.” 

Harry groaned. “Ron!” 

“Maybe she’ll let it go?” Hermione said.

Harry gave her a flat look. “When has she ever let _anything_ go?”

“Well, she’s talking to George now, so—” Ron sighed. “The problem just multiplied.” 

Fuck,” Harry muttered. 

“Yep.” Ron agreed. “Pretty much.”

~

Harry ignored Ginny and George through dinner, although he felt them staring, and the feeling of being watched only multiplied once dinner was over and everyone went for walks. 

Sticking close to Ron and Hermione, Harry steered them away from everyone else. “I’m not saying his name because I’m pretty sure someone’s put an Eavesdropping Charm on us.”

“Ginny wouldn’t—” Hermione paused. “Never mind.”

“Would it be so bad if you told her?” Ron asked. 

“Yes it would! He’s upset enough that _I_ know. Imagine if more people find out.”

“Is he aware _we_ know?” Hermione asked.

Harry coughed. 

“Harry!” 

~

Standing outside Snape’s shop, Harry hesitated. He’d come immediately from the Burrow, taking Hermione’s advice to face Snape and confess what he’d done before it could multiply. 

Before he could knock, however, the door opened. “I thought I sensed someone arrive.” Snape raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you supposed to be having dinner with the Weasleys?” 

“I did.” Harry licked his lips. “May I come in?” 

Snape stepped aside, gesturing. 

Once inside, Harry began pacing. “I have something to tell you, and I hope it doesn’t upset you too much, but—”

“Potter!” Snape hummed when Harry stopped talking. “Just say it.” 

~

Harry nodded. “Hermione and Ron know you’re alive. I just thought you should know. But they won’t say anything to anyone, I promise!” 

There was a moment of silence. Then, unexpectedly, Snape smiled. “Is this supposed to be surprising information?” 

Harry blinked. “Wait. You knew?” 

“I guessed.” Snape shook his head. “They are your best friends and they’re…trustworthy enough. I’d appreciate it, however, if no one else found out. Having multiple people aware of my status makes it difficult to keep quiet.” 

“Right. Of course.” Harry exhaled.

Snape inclined his head. “So, since you’re here…drink?”

Harry grinned. “Brilliant.” 

~

Sipping wine, Harry relaxed. 

“So, why confess tonight?” Snape asked.

“Ron was teasing—” Harry paused. “Um, Ron mentioned you. Not by name!” he continued hurriedly as Snape’s eyebrow went up. “Anyway, Ginny overheard—”

“Ah.” Snape pursed his lips. “Presumably you didn’t tell her.” 

“Merlin, no!” Harry smiled. “She’s a good friend, but she can’t keep a secret. She’d tell Molly and—” 

“Quite.” Snape hummed. “Things would multiply from there.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Your discretion’s appreciated,” Snape said. “More wine?” 

“Trying to get me drunk?”

Snape smirked. “I’m a Potions master. If I wanted you drunk, you’d be drunk.” 

Harry grinned. “Fair enough.” 

~


	6. Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #571: Divide. 
> 
> **Warning(s):** UST, nosy Ginny. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Divided

~

Harry was humming in the lunch line the following day. 

“Guess Snape took the news well,” Ron said. 

“Yeah.” Harry grinned. “He figured I’d tell you guys.” 

Ron froze, and following his gaze, Harry saw why. Seated with Hermione at ‘their’ table was a smirking Ginny.

Harry sent Hermione questioning a look. Hermione shrugged. 

Ginny sighed. “Clearly you think I’m just being nosy, but I’m worried, Harry. Keeping secrets divides friends.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “So it’s not because you’re dying of curiosity?”

Ginny huffed. “You may as well tell me! I’ll find out eventually.” 

“Maybe,” Harry said. “Maybe not.”

~

“Harry!” Ginny cried. “C’mon, just tell me!” When Harry stayed silent, she huffed. “Fine, whatever happens is on you.” Jumping up, she stalked off, pushing through several groups, dividing them in her wake. 

“Careful, mate,” Ron said. “She’s determined.”

Harry shrugged, tucking into his lunch. “I know, but I can’t live my life worrying about upsetting her.”

“You should still be careful, though.” Ron grinned. “Maybe use some of those stealth measures we learned during Auror training?” 

Harry nodded. “Hey, d’you think—?”

“What?” Hermione asked. 

“Should I warn… _him_?” 

Hermione smiled. “It’s a good excuse to see him.”

Harry blushed. 

~

Heeding Ron’s advice, Harry took care when he left that evening. Ginny wasn’t around, but she was tricky, so, after entering the exit Floo, he divided his trip into multiple jumps to confuse anyone watching. 

Once sure he wasn’t being followed, Harry went to Snape’s apothecary. 

“Ms Weasley’s spying on you, and so you decided to come see me?” said Snape when Harry told him the situation.

Harry sighed. “When you put it like that, I guess I should’ve stayed away.” 

Snape coughed. “I…didn’t say that.” 

Harry went still. “So you _don’t_ mind me visiting?” 

“Obviously.” 

Harry beamed. “Brilliant.”

~

Over dinner, Harry intercepted several speculative looks from Snape. “Should I expect you again tomorrow evening for dinner?” he asked as he walked Harry to the door. 

Harry grinned. “It does seem to be becoming a habit, doesn’t it? Good thing we get along so well these days.”

“Indeed.” Snape raised an eyebrow. “I take it this means you’re not seeing anyone special these days. Unless—”

“Unless?” Harry asked. 

“Unless you’re dividing your time between us.” 

“Nope.” Harry held Snape’s eyes with his. “You’re the only one I’m…seeing.” 

“Ah.” Colour stained Snape’s pale cheeks. 

“That okay?” Harry asked. 

“Quite.” 

~

Harry practically floated home. That Snape seemed to welcome a possible relationship had been heady. 

He’d considered kissing Snape, but Snape wasn’t the sort it was wise to…press. Still, Harry’d ached to try. 

Once home, Harry froze. His wards were off. Someone had tried tampering with them. 

Drawing his wand, he whispered, “ _Revelio_.”

The bushes divided to reveal Ginny crouching there. 

Harry sighed. “Really?” 

Scowling, Ginny stood, brushing off her jeans. “You can’t hide him forever, Harry.” 

Harry shook his head. “This is getting ridiculous, Gin—”

But Ginny was already gone. 

Sighing, Harry went inside. Maybe he needed help.

~


	7. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 572: Glory. 
> 
> **Warning(s):** More nosy Ginny. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Escalation

~

George eyed Harry. “You want me to talk Ginny into laying off you, but you won’t tell me why?”

Harry coughed. “Erm, yes?” 

“You’re going to have to give me more than that, mate.” 

Harry sighed. “Look. I’m sort of seeing someone, and it could be something special, but he’s…shy, and Ginny’s being nosy, and—”

George held up a hand. “Just tell me one thing. This isn’t someone who once used a Hand of Glory, is it?” 

Harry frowned. “No…”

“Thank Merlin.” George grinned. “We’ve been thinking it’s Malfoy.” He clapped Harry on the back. “All right, I’ll help.” 

~

“Malfoy?” Ron said, munching chips. “Yeah, I can see why Ginny’d be upset. He tormented her sixth year.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Anyway, George says he’ll talk to her, and he promised not to give her any Weasley products to spy on me.” 

“Should you talk to her, too?” Hermione chimed in. “If you explained—”

Harry shook his head. “I promised Sev-Snape! I was lucky he was so understanding about you two, but how do I explain I told the entire Weasley family? No offence, Ron.” 

Ron waved a hand. “None taken. Also? Ginny’s coming over. Hey, these…chips are glorious!”

~

“Chips?” Ginny sneered. “Please. I know you’re discussing me. Harry, may I speak with you?” 

Harry sighed. “Sure.” 

“Alone.” 

“You can say anything before Ron and Hermione.”

“Right,” Ginny huffed. “The glorious Golden Trio. Fine.” She squared her shoulders. “George Flooed me. He said I should back off and let you tell us who your new boyfriend is at your own pace.” 

“I’d appreciate that, yes.” 

“He also said it’s not Malfoy?” At Harry’s nod, Ginny exhaled. “Okay. I’ll stop asking you. It’s not my business. Sorry.” And, shoulders slumped, she left.

Ron sighed. “Watch yourself, mate. She’s not done.”

~

Ron’s warning fresh in his ears, Harry again obscured his route to Snape’s that evening. He arrived before closing, but there were no customers, so Snape led him into the back, where they chatted. 

“And you believe Ms Weasley will heed her brother?” Snape asked once Harry explained what happened. 

Harry nodded. “She said she would, and she doesn’t lie.”

“I’ll take your word on that,” Snape said. He glanced at the clock. “Ah, glorious moment, time to close. Give me a minute and—”

Just then, they heard the door chime. Snape sighed. 

“Hello?” someone called.

Harry groaned. “That’s Ginny!” 

~

“What was that about lying?” Snape deadpanned.

Harry stood up. “I’ll get rid of her.” 

Snape gestured towards the door leading to the shop. “Proceed.” 

Harry walked into the shop. “How’d you find me, Ginny?” he asked flatly. 

Ginny spun around. “Harry? I’d no idea you’d be here!” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Cut the shite. You promised you’d stop doing this, yet—” 

“I promised I’d stop _asking_.” Ginny smirked. “I can frequent any shop I want.” She raised an eyebrow. “So, do you run this glorious place or does someone else?” 

“Ginny—”

“Who _is_ he?” she shouted.

“Me,” said Snape.

~


	8. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny redeems herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 573: Blessing. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sacrifice

~

Ginny’s expression was priceless. “Blessed Circe! Snape?”

Snape inclined his head 

“But you’re—” She turned towards Harry. “You said he died.” 

“He looked dead that night in the Shack.” 

“In his defence, Ms Weasley, it’s what I wanted him to believe.” 

“That’s why you’re hiding,” Ginny groaned. “Oh, God. Harry, I’m—”

“Now that you know,” Severus interrupted, “what are your plans?” 

“Plans?” Ginny’s frown cleared. “Oh. You think I’ll tell.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You won’t?”

“Just Mum—Damn.” Ginny winced. “I understand.” 

“Can you keep this secret, Gin?” Harry asked. 

Ginny smiled ruefully. “Probably not, but I’ve a solution.” 

~

Harry gaped at her. “You _want_ us to Obliviate you?”

Ginny raised her chin. “I don’t _want_ you to, but I know myself. It’ll slip out somehow. So…yeah.” 

“That is generous of you,” Snape said. 

Ginny huffed. “I dunno about that, I just know I owe Harry. And I’ve nothing against you, Professor. Looking back, you shielded us that last year. We were blessed to have you.” 

“Thanks, Gin,” Harry whispered, hugging her. 

Ginny clung for a moment. “Don’t thank me yet. You’ll need a convincing memory to make me forget all this.” 

Snape hummed. “I’ve just the thing.” 

~

“ _Obliviate._ ” Ginny’s face went slack. Snape stared into her eyes for a moment. Then, stepping back, he said, “Take her outside.” 

Steering Ginny outside, Harry placed her on the corner, and moved back into the shadows. 

After a few seconds, Ginny blinked, looking around. “Where in Blessed Circe am I?” she muttered, shaking her head. Huffing, she started off down the street.

“What memories did you give her?” Harry asked after returning to the shop. 

Severus inclined his head. “I removed her obsession with your private life. She thinks she got lost going home.” 

Harry nodded. Hopefully it would work.

~

“So, are you staying for supper?” Snape asked once he’d locked up. 

Harry exhaled. “If I’m still welcome, yes.” 

“Why wouldn’t you be welcome?” Snape asked, watching him closely. 

“Oh, I dunno,” Harry said dryly. “I only led someone here, potentially revealing you to the wizarding world.” 

Snape waved a hand. “That wasn’t your fault.” His lips quirked. “You just happen to be blessed with protective and persistent friends.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you think?” 

Snape hummed. “I’ve examined her memories, so I’m aware of her motivation. There was no malice there. So, supper?” 

Harry smiled. “Yes.”

~

Harry helped Snape prepare the meal, and as they sat down to eat, it all felt very domestic. “Let’s eat at my house on alternate nights,” he suggested as Snape poured wine. 

Snape went still. “You’re assuming we’ll continue sharing meals.”

Harry blinked. “Don’t you want to?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Setting down the bottle, Snape stared at him. “Just what are we doing, Potter?” 

Harry swallowed. “I think we’re dating,” he said. “At least, I hope we are? Not to pressure you or anything, but—”

Snape nodded. “Dating.” He exhaled, blessing Harry with a smile. “That’s…acceptable.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Quite.” 

~

“She asked us to do it, so why do I feel guilty?” 

Hermione sighed. “Because altering people’s memories is difficult.”

Ron, who’d remained quiet throughout the story, finally nodded. “I don’t like it either, mate, but it’s probably the only way she’d ever let it go.” 

“Yeah.” Relieved to have Ron’s blessing, Harry smiled. 

“Although, she’ll know soon enough when Snape returns to the wizarding world,” said Hermione.

Harry sobered. “He said he’s never returning.” 

“I bet he changes his mind.” Hermione smiled. “Sounds like you’re getting pretty close. And you’re not leaving anytime soon, are you?” 

Harry sighed. “No.” 

~


	9. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus shares a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 574: Fresh. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Revelation

~

Without Ginny’s stalking, Harry relaxed. He and Snape spent most evenings together, either cooking at his place, or Harry’s. 

His improved mood at work didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Glad you’re happy, mate,” was all Ron said.

Hermione, however, was more probing. “So,” she said over lunch one day, “are you shagging Snape yet?” 

“Hermione!” 

“What?” Hermione smiled unrepentantly. “It’s a valid, if fresh, question.” 

“Is it our business?” Ron hissed. 

“Maybe not.” She smiled. “But considering the way things are going with Harry and Snape, it’ll happen.” 

Harry grinned. “Hopefully.” 

“If it does, keep it to yourself,” Ron muttered. 

“Will do.” 

~

With sex on his mind, Harry showed to Snape’s that evening rather distracted. 

“Is something wrong?” Snape finally asked. 

Harry, picking at his food, looked up. “What? Oh, no.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Something’s obviously on your mind. Care to share?” 

Harry coughed. “It’s nothing. Just something Hermione mentioned today.” 

“Ms Granger’s perceptive. Perhaps if you share your thoughts, I can give you a fresh perspective on your…conundrum.” 

Harry felt his face flushing. “It’s…embarrassing.” 

“Ah.” Snape looked down at his own plate. “Sex.” 

Harry choked. “How—?”

“What else could it be?” Snape sighed. “There’s something you should know.” 

~

Harry’s heart sped up. “Do you want to break up with me?” he blurted. 

Snape frowned. “Certainly not. I quite enjoy our evenings together.” 

“Oh.” Harry exhaled. “Good. Okay.” 

Snape hummed. “Sex may be…problematic, however.” 

“Why? I want you, presumably you want me—” He paused. “I know this is fresh but…You do want me, right?” 

“Definitely.” Snape clasped Harry’s hand. “Inasmuch as I can.” 

Harry blinked. “Huh?” 

Snape focussed on a spot just behind Harry’s left ear. “You’re aware of my war injuries.” 

“Of course.” 

“The treatment had…unexpected side effects.” 

“Okay.” 

Snape lowered his eyes. “I’m impotent.” 

~

It took Harry a moment to process Snape’s words. When he did, he tightened his grip on Snape’s fingers. “Merlin,” he whispered. “I’m so—”

“Don’t! Until recently, I though I’d never miss that part of my life. _I_ wasn’t sorry.” 

“And now?” Harry whispered.

Snape smiled. “The thought’s crossed my mind that having working bits could prove useful.” 

“Okay.” Harry smiled back. “Not to be fresh again, but, do you _know_ they won’t work with me?” 

Snape blinked. “Actually, I don’t.” 

Harry nodded. “Then let’s deal with that when it comes up.” He froze. “ I mean—”

Snape laughed. “I understand.” 

~

To Harry’s surprise, dinner didn’t feel awkward after their discussion. If anything, Snape seemed more relaxed, open. 

When Snape saw Harry to the door, Harry said, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, but I didn’t want to scare you off—”

Snape smirked. “I have no objections to kissing.” 

Harry beamed. “Brilliant.” Clasping Snape’s hands, Harry kissed him. He tasted faintly of fresh ginger and wine. Before he knew it, Harry’d deepened the kiss, exploring thoroughly Snape’s mouth before pulling away. 

Snape’s dazed expression was gratifying. 

“Goodnight,” Harry whispered. “See you tomorrow.” 

Snape hummed. “Looking forward to it.” 

~

Snape’s secret being out in the open revealed a new side of him. Far from being cold, he craved touch. 

After dinner, they’d curl up together, with Snape embracing Harry, often stroking Harry’s hair as they talked. 

And there was kissing, tons of it. Kissing Snape often initiated. It seemed once Harry had broken the barrier, it’d opened the floodgates. 

Snape kissed Harry hello and goodbye, and sometimes they even spent hours snogging. 

After leaving Snape’s at night, Harry would take a cold shower, but he never told Severus, not wanting to pressure him. But wanking was becoming quite unsatisfying. 

~


	10. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus work through some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 575: Details.   
> **Summary:**
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Details

~

“So, it’s not like I want details,” Ron said one day, “but you and Snape are, _doing it_ , right?” 

Harry choked on his lunch. “What?”

“Sorry, mate. It’s just…I need some advice.” 

“Sex advice?” Harry muttered. “You’re coming to _me_ for sex advice?” 

“Why not?” Ron leaned in. “You’re shagging Snape,” he hissed. “You must have tips!”

“You know, I thought if I ever had this conversation, it’d be with Hermione.” 

Ron grinned. “What can I say? Hermione and I, we’re getting serious, and I want—”

“What?” asked Hermione, sitting down. “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Ron said brightly.

~

“What was that about?” Hermione asked as she walked with Harry towards his office. 

Harry hummed. “What did you hear?” he asked. 

Hermione huffed. “Not much.” Her eyes narrowed. “It’s some man thing, isn’t it?”

“Er—”

“Honestly!” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t want details. Keep his confidence. Just…is it something I should know?” 

Harry smiled. “Let’s just say it’s something you’ll find out about soon enough.” 

“Hm.” Hermione smiled back. “Fine, don’t tell me.” She sobered. “And I take it things are going well with you and Snape?”

Harry shrugged. “They’re…going.” 

Her eyes sharpened. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

~

Naturally, Hermione watched him closely after that. But Harry wasn’t about to share details of Snape’s problem with anyone, much less her. 

He researched impotence in his spare time, spending hours poring over medical books. Not that he had a lot of spare time. Between working, and his evenings with Snape, he was busy. 

Even Snape begin to notice. “You seem distracted,” he murmured, raising his mouth from Harry’s. He raised an eyebrow. “Am I boring you?”

Harry snorted. “No.”

“Then what?” When Harry hesitated, he hummed. “If you don’t want to tell me details—” 

“I’ve been researching impotence,” Harry blurted.

~

“Ah.” Snape sighed. “I’ve been doing the same, actually.”

Harry nodded. “And?”

“There are potions that claim to be able to cure it, but when I dig deeper, the devil’s in the details.” 

“Yeah.” Harry cleared his throat. “You know,” he whispered, “we could…try.” 

“To have sex?” Severus hummed. “We could.” He shifted. “ _You_ aren’t impotent, after all.”

Harry blinked. “You mean you’d let me—?”

“Of course.” 

“It wouldn’t feel right if you couldn’t…come, too.” Harry felt his face flush.

Snape smiled. “You think I wouldn’t enjoy you, even without an erection?” 

“Would you?” 

Snape smirked. “Let’s see.” 

~

As Snape pulled Harry to his feet, Harry’s mouth went dry. And as he led Harry towards his bedroom, Harry’s hands shook. 

“All right?” Snape asked once they were by the bed. “We don’t have to—”

“Oh, I think we do,” Harry said, pressing himself up against Snape and kissing him. He drew back and smiled. “I’m tired of cold showers.” 

Chuckling, Snape sat on the bed, pulling Harry between his parted legs. “We can’t have that,” he said. “You should have shared that detail before. We could have tried this sooner.” 

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered. “We’re doing it now.” 

~


	11. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Snape explores their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 576: Legend. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting There

~

“You’ve done this before?” Snape asked, drawing Harry onto the bed with him. 

“Sex?” Harry nodded. “Yes.” He kissed Snape again. “Many times.” 

Snape nodded. “Of course you have.” 

Harry frowned at that. “Not that I’m, you know, _that_ experienced,” he said. “I don’t want you thinking I’m a legend in gay clubs or anything like that—”

Snape smiled, tracing the shape of Harry’s mouth with his finger. “I intended no judgement. I only asked because I wanted to know if you would need instructions on what to do.” 

“Oh.” Harry exhaled. “No. I think I’ll be okay.”

~

Snape nodded. Waving his wand, he Banished their clothes. Once naked, he lay back, pulling Harry on top of him.

Harry sighed, settling between Snape’s thighs. “Is there anything you don’t like?” he asked, caressing Snape’s smooth chest and belly. 

“Oh, if you do anything of which I don’t approve, I’ll speak up.” Snape hummed. “What do _you_ like?” 

“Lots of stuff,” Harry whispered.

“Stuff?” Snape raised an eyebrow. 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “You know, I’m not inexperienced, but the way you’re looking at me makes me feel like this is all…new.” 

“Ah, but it _is_ for us.” 

~

Harry kissed his way down Snape’s body, listening to moans and sighs spilling from Snape’s mouth. Although impotent, he was quite responsive to touch. 

When he reached Snape’s cock, Harry paused and inhaled. 

Even limp, Snape was thick, long, uncut, the stuff of legend, and Harry _needed_ to taste him. “May I—?”

“Yes,” Snape hissed. 

Grasping the base, Harry licked the crown before sucking gently. “Can you feel that?” he whispered after pulling off. 

“Yes.” Snape sighed. “I still feel pleasure, there’s just…no reaction.” 

“Hm.” Dipping his head, Harry returned to sucking. If Snape liked it, he’d definitely continue. 

~

“Enough,” Snape said minutes later. He tightened his fingers in Harry’s hair.

Pulling off, Harry looked up at him. “You don’t like it?”

Snape snorted. “It’s most enjoyable, but you can’t be satisfied with sucking a limp dick.” 

Harry climbed back up Snape’s body. “What satisfies me is to give my partner pleasure,” he said, kissing him. “This is about discovering what we _both_ enjoy, not just me.” 

Snape regarded him for a long moment. “I think you were wrong before,” he finally said. 

“About?” 

“I suspect you _are_ a legend if this is how you treat all your partners.” 

~

Harry blushed. “I’m not that special,” he mumbled.

Snape hummed. “And now I _know_ you’re wrong. You’re very special.” Slipping a hand between them, he grasped Harry’s erection. “And very hard.” 

Harry gasped. 

“You’ve given me pleasure,” Snape continued, stroking Harry slowly. “May I return the favour?”

“Please!” 

Even as he stroked Harry’s cock, Snape kissed him breathless. A few pulls saw Harry coming, moaning into Snape’s mouth as his body shuddered through his orgasm. 

Snape broke the kiss, and as Harry watched, licked the remnants of Harry’s come off his hand.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned. 

Snape smiled. “We’ll get there.” 

~


	12. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work tries to interfere with Harry's personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 577: Away. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Invitation

~

Harry blinked. “I’m going away for _how long_?”

“You’re assigned to MACUSA for a month,” Robards repeated.

“Why me?” 

Robards snorted. “When we surveyed your colleagues, several mentioned something about you having taught them defensive spells your fifth year?” He raised an eyebrow. “They all claim you were an excellent teacher.” 

Harry coughed. “Okay—”

“The plan is to have you master the American techniques, and then teach them to everyone else when you return.” Robards handed him a thick envelope. “The assignment may be longer, but we’re starting with a month. Any other questions?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, sir.” 

~

“What a fabulous opportunity!” Hermione enthused.

Pensive, Harry nodded.

“You don’t seem excited, mate.” Ron leaned in. “Worried about Snape’s reaction?” 

Harry sighed. “He doesn't know yet since _I_ only just found out. But, yeah—”

“Why?” Hermione asked. “Will he be upset?” 

“No. I bet he’ll be fine. It’s just…things are going great right now. Going away wasn’t in the plan.” 

“There’s always the Floo.” Hermione winked.

Harry blinked. “You’re suggesting…Floo sex?”

“Oh bloody hell,” Ron groaned.

Hermione laughed. “I’m _suggesting_ you do whatever it takes.” 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, I guess there are ways to make long-distance work.” 

~

Snape remained silent after Harry told him. “It’s quite the opportunity,” he finally said. “You’ll be away a month?”

“At least. Robards said it’ll be longer if things go well.” 

Snape snorted. “They will. Everyone enjoys having you around.” 

“Including you?” Harry murmured, clasping his hand. 

“Indeed.” Snape squeezed his fingers. “I believe I prove that every night you visit.” 

Sighing, Harry leaned on Snape’s shoulder. “We could apply for a secure Floo connection here—”

“No. That would draw attention to my presence.” 

“I can’t manage a month without seeing you,” Harry whispered.

“Indeed.” Snape hummed. “We’ll think of something.” 

~

Their lovemaking that night was subdued, but no less heartfelt, and as Harry sucked Snape’s cock, he could have sworn he felt it flex on his tongue. 

Gasping, he pulled off, looking up at Snape’s face. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back, his expression…peaceful. “Did you feel that?” Harry whispered. 

Snape opened his eyes. “As I’ve told you, I feel everything we do together.”

“Yeah, but—I thought…” Harry paused. Had he imagined it? Should he get Snape’s hopes up? 

“What?” Snape asked. 

Shifting, Harry slid up his body, kissing him. “Come away with me,” he blurted. 

~

Snape froze. “You want me to go away on assignment with you?” 

Harry exhaled. It’d slipped out, but the more he considered it… “Yes.” He smiled. “Consider it a holiday. I bet you haven’t taken one in ages.” 

“I’ve _never_ taken one. Even between school terms, I was either gathering information for Albus, or funneling false information to Voldemort. And after the war, I needed to support myself.”

“What about now?” Harry asked. “Could you take one now?” 

“Perhaps.” Snape stroked Harry’s hair. “This is sudden. You should consider whether you truly want me along on this adventure.” 

“I do.”

~

“Are you sure, Harry?” Hermione watched him pack his trunk. “This may not be the wisest move.” 

Ron, perched on the end of Harry’s bed, eyed a Quidditch mag. “Are you taking this?”

Harry shook his head. “No, you can have it, mate. Meant to give it to you anyway. And yes, Hermione, I know this could be a mistake, but it doesn’t feel like one. Having Snape go away with me to New York feels…right.” 

Hermione sighed. “Okay. Just…please keep in touch, yes?”

Harry nodded. “I will. And hey, maybe you two can visit.” 

Ron beamed. “Brilliant.” 

~


	13. In the Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry overcomes all the obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 578: Clear. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

In the Clear

~

As his departure date approached, Harry continued asking Severus whether he was going, and Severus continued not giving a clear answer. 

“I can’t leave the shop unattended. I must arrange for someone to watch it,” he finally said when pressed for an answer. “And since no one knows I’m alive—”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Resting his head on Severus’ shoulder, Harry whispered, “Maybe you could hire an assistant—”

“And leave them alone in my shop as soon as I hire them?” Severus sighed. “No, I’ll have to come up with another solution.” 

Harry curled in his arms, pondering solutions. 

~

“Yes,” said George when Harry approached him. “Verity’s a great assistant. She could run the shop without me if necessary.” 

Harry nodded. “Great. I’ve a favour to ask—”

When he finished outlining his plan, George was grinning. “So, to be clear, you want me to run Snape’s Muggle apothecary while he goes with you to New York?” He whistled. “Yeah, it’s fine with me, but have you checked with him?” 

“Not yet,” Harry admitted. “I figured I’d see how you felt about it before suggesting it.” 

George grinned. “Well, I’m in, mate. Should be fun.” 

Harry only hoped Severus agreed. 

~

“George Weasley?” Severus pursed his lips. “I hadn’t considered him.”

“Would you?” 

Severus hummed. “Yes.” He raised an eyebrow. “Although, to be clear, you shouldn’t have approached him without asking me first. Still, as he already knew about my…situation, I’ll excuse it.” 

Harry exhaled. “Thanks. I know it was high-handed of me, but I really want you to go with me.” 

Severus hummed. “I’m getting that impression.” He smiled. “Plus, the only person I could think of was Draco, and since even _he_ doesn’t know I’m alive—”

“Malfoy?” Harry suppressed a grimace. “Hopefully we’re never that desperate.” 

Severus laughed. 

~

“Congratulations, dear,” said Molly, hugging him. “Although we’ll miss having you for Sunday dinners.” 

“And I’ll miss attending,” Harry said. “I’m sure no one in New York cooks like you.” 

“Oh.” Molly hummed. “I can apply for an international Floo to wherever you are, send packages—”

“Relax, Mum,” laughed Ron. “Harry’s clearly an adult. He can feed himself.” 

Molly, looking unconvinced, wandered away. 

“Everything’s set with George?” asked Ron once she was out of earshot. 

Harry nodded. “He’ll cover Se— _him_ during the day.” 

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. “I hope this all works out, mate.” 

Harry smiled. “Me, too.” 

~

Departure day dawned bright and clear. Harry reported to the Ministry for his international Portkey, a tattered book. “It’s spelled to activate in three hours,” said the witch, handing it over. “Have a good trip.” 

“Thank you,” said Harry.

After bidding his coworkers goodbye, Harry headed for the exit Floos. Minutes later he was at the Wheezes, and soon, he and George were entering Severus’ shop. 

“Don’t turn my apothecary into a Wheeze,” Severus said as he handed over the keys to George. 

George grinned at him. “I’ll be sure to owl first.” 

Huffing, Severus let Harry lead him away. 

~

“You’re fretting,” said Harry as they waited for the Portkey to activate. 

“Can you blame me?” Severus muttered. “This is insanity! I’ve never travelled, and now I’m off to New York with someone I’ve known a few months! I’m clearly mad.” 

Harry smiled. “First, you’ve known me years, second, you’ve always wanted to travel, and third, if you’re mad, then I am, too.”

“That’s hardly reassuring,” Severus said. 

Harry kissed him. “At least we’ll have company as we go mad together.”

“You’re ridiculous,” said Severus, but he was smiling. 

“Hold on,” said Harry. “Here we go!” And the Portkey activated. 

~


	14. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New surroundings require adjustments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 579: Vital. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Settling In

~

Looking around the flat, Harry smiled. He hadn’t been sure how things would go once they arrived, but so far, everything had gone swimmingly. 

Yes, there had been a bad moment when they arrived at the flat and discovered it empty, but a quick Floo call to Harry’s MACUSA liaison had resulted in vital items being delivered, and they’d spent a rather fun night sleeping on the floor. 

Harry had offered Snape his own room, but Snape had simply rolled his eyes at the suggestion. “We’ll just end up in the same bed anyway,” he’d said, and that was that. 

~

“Isn’t today your first day?” Snape asked, startling Harry from his reverie.

“Yep.” Exhaling, Harry approached the Floo. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“A moment.” Moving towards him Snape smirked. “Aren’t you forgetting something vital?”

Harry blinked. “I don’t think so.” He patted his pockets. “Wand, MACUSA instruction manual, money—”

Pulling Harry into his arms, Snape kissed him breathless. When they separated, both were panting. “Wow,” Harry breathed. 

Snape hummed. “We’re supposed to be co-habitating. We should do things…properly.” 

Harry smiled. “I like how thorough you are.” 

“Indeed. Anything worth doing is worth doing properly. Enjoy your day.” 

~

No one blinked when Harry entered MACUSA headquarters, and when he reported to the Auror office, the secretary didn’t give him a second glance before pointing out a desk he could use. It was all rather refreshing. 

“You’re Potter from the British DMLE?” someone asked. 

“Yes.” Harry stood. “Harry Potter.” 

“Right. Penelope Morton.” She eyed him. “You’re riding with me today on patrol.” 

“Great,” said Harry.

“First, let’s establish a few vital rules, shall we?” Penelope crossed her arms. “You’re visiting, so you’ve no official rank. You do what I say, when I say. Understood?”

“Got it.” 

“Lovely. Let’s go.” 

~

To Harry’s surprise, they rode in a car, Penelope pointing out various landmarks. “That’s the Empire State Building. In its lobby is the entrance to the magical hospital.” She glanced over at him. “Unfortunately, I spend more time than I’d like being patched up there. They do provide a vital service, though.” 

Harry nodded. “That’s just a part of being an Auror,” he offered with a smile. 

She nodded. “True.” 

Minutes later, she pulled into what looked like a dead-end street. “Here we go,” she said, grinning, and speeding up, headed straight for a solid brick wall. 

Harry braced himself. 

~

They sailed through the wall, emerging into an alley. Harry, who had been holding his breath, exhaled. 

Penelope chuckled. “Sorry about the drama, but I love seeing people’s reactions to that.” 

“Understood.” Harry grinned. “Although expect the same should you ever visit the DMLE.” 

“I’d expect no less.” Penelope pressed some buttons on the dashboard. “Right, time to do some surveillance.” 

The car rose in the air, and flew out of the alley. 

Harry shook his head. “These are bloody brilliant. Wish we had cars.” 

“You don’t?” Penelope shook her head. “Cars are vital for us. We’re a car culture.” 

~

When Harry got back to the flat, he found Snape cooking dinner. “Something smells amazing,” he said. “Did you have a good day?” 

Snape hummed. “I explored the neighbourhood,” he said. “There are several markets, a plethora of specialty shops, and no few bakeries. I shall have to be careful lest I get fat.” 

Harry smiled. “We’ll be okay. People walk a lot here.” 

“Quite.” Snape raised an eyebrow. “How was your day? Did you glean many vital American Auror tips?” 

Harry laughed. “It was interesting. They do things differently here.”

Snape narrowed his eyes. “You enjoyed yourself?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

~

After eating, they went for an evening walk. Reaching for Snape’s hand, Harry interlocked their fingers. Snape glanced at him. “Is that necessary?”

Harry smirked. “Vital. Gotta warn the other blokes off.”

Snape snorted. 

They strolled down the busy street, peering into windows. 

“Are any of the shops magical?” Harry asked.

“Not that I could tell, but I didn't ask.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “How would you feel about being open about your magic here?” he asked. “It’s not the same magical community. No one would recognise you.” 

Snape went silent for a moment. “I’d consider it.” 

Harry beamed. “Brilliant.” 

~


	15. Learning to Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thing never change and some things do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 580: Listen. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Learning to Listen

~

“We’re here to listen,” said Penelope as they approached the shop. “We suspect there’s smuggling, but Hamilton’s a big shot.” She rolled her eyes. “He donated money to the Minister’s campaign, so his infractions are often…overlooked.” 

Harry nodded. “So we’re not going in?” he asked as they skirted the front door and entered an alley beside the building. 

She shook her head. “We set up a listening station disguised as a dumpster out here.”

“It’s a permanent one?” Harry pursed his lips. “Clever.” 

Penelope smiled. “Thanks. Here it is.” As soon as she touched it, however, the world exploded. 

~

“Trap!” Penelope cried, dropping to the ground behind the dumpster and just managing to dodge a hex. 

Harry dove behind her. “Yeah, I’m picking up on that,” he said. He reached instinctively for his wand, but she placed her hand on his arm, stopping him. 

Penelope smiled tightly. “You’re here to look and listen, not act.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Seems to me you could use help—” 

Penelope cast a hex before replying. “Well, if it’s life and death, of course you should jump in—”

“Watch out!” Harry cried, and drawing his wand, deflected a hex heading straight for her. 

~

“Listen, Potter. I don’t care if you’re some big shot in England, but here in the States, we do things differently. You weren’t authorised to draw your wand!” 

Harry, hanging onto his temper by a thread, smiled tightly. “I’m aware, sir. That’s why I’m here. To observe.” He leaned in. “But if you think I was about to _observe_ Pen—Auror Morton be hexed, you’ve another thing coming.” 

Head Auror Marks sat back in his chair, eyes narrowed. After a moment, he nodded, his expression softening. “She was right about you.”

Harry blinked. “Sir?” 

Marks smiled. “You’ve got great instincts.”

~

“So it was all a test?” Snape asked once Harry got home. 

“Not _all_. Penelope really was in danger, they didn't plan that. But I wasn’t supposed to act. The fact I did is good, I guess?” Harry sighed. “It’s more they were interested to see if I’m a by-the-book Auror or not, if I listen to and follow the rules.” 

Snape snorted. “I could have answered that. You’ve never met a rule you actually liked.” 

“Oi!” Harry grinned. “I follow some rules.” 

“Name one.” 

Harry coughed. “Not the point.” 

“Exactly the point.” 

Tackling Snape, Harry kissed him, and conversation ceased. 

~

“So how was your day?” Harry asked as they curled together on the sofa later. 

“Productive. The local magical community apparently needs potion masters. There’s a shortage it seems.” 

“Really?” Harry hummed. “I wonder why?” 

“Who knows? Perhaps other disciplines are of more interest to Americans?” Snape kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Anyway, after listening to Matilda, the local herbologist, complain all afternoon, I offered my services.” 

“Wow. You’ve a job?” 

“Part time only. And she’s aware I may leave at any time.” 

Harry smiled. “About that. They’ve requested I stay on another month.”

Snape hummed. “I’m not surprised.” 

~

“Another _month_?” Ron sighed. 

Harry, facing him through the Floo, nodded. “Although Robards may say no, in which case I’ll be back in two weeks.” 

Ron snorted. “I doubt that. It’s an honour to be asked to stay on.” 

Harry shrugged. “I guess.” He smiled. “But listen to me yammering on, what’s happening there?” 

After being filled in, Harry closed the Floo, and entered the kitchen. Snape was there brewing. 

“Experiment?” Harry asked, coming up behind him. 

Snape hummed. “Matilda suggested a possible remedy for my…problem. Care to help me test it?” 

Harry blinked. “Yes!” 

“I thought you’d agree.” 

~

“How do we use it?” Harry asked once they were naked in bed. 

“Apply to the…affected area.” 

Spilling some across his fingers, Harry smoothed the liquid onto Snape’s cock. He leaned down, looking for reactions. 

Chuckling, Snape pulled Harry close. “If we go about our activities normally, instead of watching, something may eventually happen.” 

Harry smiled. “Sorry, that was a bit creepy, wasn’t it?”

“No.” Snape cupped Harry’s face. “You’re simply eager. Listen, I’m just as hopeful, but if this doesn’t work—”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry kissed him. “I lo—like _you_ , not just your body.” 

Snape hummed. “Likewise.” 

~

Harry, lying atop Severus, kissed him. Feeling Snape’s cock flex, he gasped, drawing back. “Did you feel that?” 

Snape’s eyes glittered in the dim light. “I’m not sure—”

“I am,” Harry breathed. Looking down, he saw Snape’s cock was half-hard. “It worked!” 

Snape closed his eyes, going silent. Concerned, Harry leaned in. “Are you all right? Does it hurt? Listen, if it doesn’t feel good—”

Opening his eyes, Snape stared at Harry. “It feels…amazing,” he murmured. “I…it’s almost overwhelming—” 

Nodding, Harry hugged him. “I understand.” 

Speech having seemingly deserted him, Snape captured Harry’s mouth in a searing kiss. 

~


	16. Building the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimentation yields rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 581: Build. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Building the Future

~

Snape… _Severus_ kissed Harry with fervour bordering on desperation. 

Harry kissed him back, smoothing his hands down Severus’ back, surrendering and giving himself to Severus wholeheartedly. 

When they broke for air, Severus pressed his face into Harry’s neck. “Thank you.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry whispered. “I didn’t do anything. You and Matilda did all the work, building a new potion from scratch—”

“But for you, I wouldn’t have been motivated to bother.” 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Nuzzling Severus’ neck, Harry started stroking his cock. “It’d be a shame to deprive the world of such a natural wonder.” 

~

Severus snorted. “Flattery? There’s no need. I’m already at your…disposal.” 

“It’s not flattery.” Speeding up his movements, Harry licked his lips. “It’s fact. You’re impressive even when you’re not hard. So this—” He hummed. “I can’t wait to feel this inside me, fucking me.” 

Severus groaned. “I don’t think it’s built up enough…hardness, do you?” 

Harry continued stroking a few moments. “Maybe not,” he finally said. “But I know what may help.” 

“Salazar,” Severus said. “I’m afraid to ask.” 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Harry grinned. “I think you’ll like this.” And leaning down, he sucked Severus into his mouth. 

~

“That may be all we get tonight,” Severus said. “I may have to build to a full erection.”

Harry, still sucking his cock hopefully, pulled off.

“Cheer up, it’s more than I dared hope.” Leaning down, Severus pulled Harry towards him. “We can do other things.” 

Harry settled on top of him, chest pressed against Severus’. “Like what?” he breathed. “I like fucking you, but—”

“But you wanted _me_ to do the work tonight?” Severus smirked, pressing a finger between Harry’s cheeks. “How about this?” 

Harry moaned, melting. “Yeah, that’ll do.” 

Rolling Harry onto his back, Severus smiled. “Thought so.”

~

As their sex life improved, Harry’s work at MACUSA did, too. He’d evidently passed some sort of test when he’d defended Penelope. His MACUSA colleagues, initially cool, began inviting him out for drinks after work.

In addition, Severus’ new friend, Matilda, invited them for supper one evening. Harry immediately liked her. She reminded him of Minerva McGonagall, and when he mentioned that to Severus, he agreed.

Severus even began using magic regularly, and seemed happier for it. “I missed magic,” he admitted one evening.

Hugging him, Harry smiled. “I’m glad it’s back in your life.”

“Thanks to you it is.”

~

Ron and Hermione, however, weren't thrilled. “You’re building a life there,” Hermione said through the Floo.

Harry sighed. “Maybe? Severus can be himself here, and, honestly, so can I.” 

She nodded, clearly unsurprised. “Could you really live that far away from everyone you know and love? Teddy? The Weasleys?” She smiled. “Me?” 

“I love Severus, too, though,” Harry confessed.

“What?” Ron moved into view. “You’re in love?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Damn— Ow!” he cried as Hermione shoved him aside. 

“Harry,” said Hermione. “Be sure this is what _you_ want, that you’re not doing it for Snape, all right?” 

“I will. Promise.”

~

“Someone’s built new Ethiopian restaurant,” Harry said one evening. “I spotted it out on patrol with Penelope today.” 

Severus, reading, looked. “Magical, I presume?” 

Harry nodded. 

Severus hummed. “Let’s go.” 

The Ethiopian restaurant served delicious food, and afterward, stuffed, Harry and Severus wandered around, looking at the magical shops. Unlike Diagon, the magical area in New York never closed, some places staying open all day and night. 

They ended up in a pub, drinking some sort of martini that flashed different colours after every sip.

“I could get used to this life,” Severus murmured when they got back. 

Harry smiled. 

~

“New formula?” Harry asked as Severus entered the bedroom carrying a phial. 

Severus hummed. “I’ve been doing some tinkering.”

Harry grinned. “As long as it doesn’t make your cock fall off, I’ll try anything.” 

Severus snorted. “I don’t want it falling off either.” He smirked. “I’m having too much fun letting you play with it.” 

“I’m sure,” Harry laughed, kissing him. 

Once in bed, Harry took the lotion and began rubbing it into Severus’ cock. Again, the response wasn’t immediate, so they kissed, rocking and sighing together. When Harry drew away, however, and saw Severus was fully hard, he whooped.

~


	17. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When opportunity knocks, the boys answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 582: Opportunity. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Opportunity

~

Severus fondled himself slowly, a look of concentration on his face. Harry watched for a bit before reaching out to help. 

“Wait,” said Severus.

“Why?”

“I’ll probably come as soon as you touch me.” Severus smiled tightly. “And I’d like the opportunity to fuck you tonight. I don’t want to…disappoint you.” 

“You won’t.” Harry kissed him, whispering against his mouth, “I want to feel you inside me more than anything, so if you come too soon, we’ll just start again.” He nodded at the still almost full phial. “We have plenty of the potion left.” 

“Indeed.” Severus exhaled. “Proceed.” 

~

A shudder went through Severus when Harry touched his erection, and while a bead of pre-come leaked from the tip, he didn’t come immediately. 

Harry smiled, lowering his head. “May I taste you?” 

Severus nodded, closing his eyes. “I can’t watch, though.” 

“I don’t look good sucking your cock?” 

Severus growled. “Potter—”

Laughing, Harry licked the tip teasingly before sealing his lips over it. 

Another shudder wracked Severus’ frame, and his hips began thrusting forward, driving his cock into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry took the opportunity to relax his throat, taking Severus deeper. 

“Coming!” Severus cried. 

Harry simply hummed his agreement.

~

“I wanted to fuck you,” Severus grumbled when he could speak. 

Harry, lying atop him, smiled. “You will. We’ve more potion.” 

“There’s no guarantee it’ll work a second time. I may have lost my only opportunity,” Severus whispered into Harry’s neck. 

“I don’t believe that and neither do you,” Harry replied. “You’re a brilliant potions master. Your cure works.” 

Severus sighed. “It seems we’re about to find out,” he said, reaching for the phial. “Care to do the honours?”

“Actually,” said Harry, rolling onto his side, “I rather like watching you touch yourself.” 

“Pervert,” Severus murmured, but he was smiling.

~

It took longer the second time, but they filled the time kissing, caressing each other, Severus stroking Harry until he came. 

When Harry recovered, he could feel Severus’ erection against his thigh. “Told you,” he whispered into his ear.

Severus hummed. “So you did.” Moving quickly, he rolled Harry onto his back. “And now comes the opportunity for which I’ve been waiting.”

Harry looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “Me, too.” 

Severus made short work of preparing Harry, and as he pressed his thick cock to his hole, Harry braced himself. Something told him things wouldn't be the same afterwards. 

~

Harry moaned as Severus thrust inside him. Severus was splitting him open, Harry could almost taste him. He felt glorious, filling up all the empty spaces Harry hadn’t known he had. “Yes,” Harry hissed. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Severus whispered as he moved. “You feel—”

“You, too,” Harry moaned. 

As Severus moved in and out of him, he panted, “Want to…make it good—”

“It’s brilliant,” Harry said. “You’re…brilliant.”

Severus sped up, until he was crying out, coming, shuddering through his orgasm. 

Afterwards, Harry held Severus, trembling, close. “I never thought I’d have the opportunity again—”

“Shh,” said Harry. “I’ve got you.”

~

The potion changed things. After that night, Severus did more casual magic around the flat. It was as if a switch had flipped inside him. He laughed more, teased Harry, seemed content. 

He also took the opportunity to initiate sex more often, delighting Harry, but sometimes making him late for his MACUSA morning meetings, much to his chagrin. 

When Robards Floo-called one evening, Harry figured he knew what he was going to say. Relaxed, he nodded, until Robard said something that made him blink. “What?”

“I’m sending an Auror cadet to shadow you there,” Robards repeated.

“Who?”

“Ginny Weasley.” 

~


	18. Mysterious Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees a way to distract Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 583: Mystery. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mysterious Ways

~

Harry was quiet when Severus got home. 

Naturally, Severus sensed something was wrong. “It’s a mystery to me how Ms Weasley continues to invade our lives,” he said once Harry broke the news.

“Me, too.” Harry shook his head. “All I know is, she arrives next week.” 

“And is she living here?”

Harry blinked. “Merlin, I hope not! Can you imagine?” 

“No.” Severus sat beside him. “Because if they decide she _is_ to stay here, I’d have to find my own lodgings.” 

“What? No.” Harry grabbed Severus’ hand. “Not a chance. You’re not going anywhere.” 

Severus smiled. “I hope not.” 

~

“Severus,” Harry whispered after they’d made love. “Would it be so bad if Ginny found out about you?”

“You mean a second time?” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah.”

“ _She’s_ the one who said she couldn’t be trusted.” Severus sighed. “For what it’s worth, I believe she’s trustworthy, but she’s the one who has to decide that.” 

“It’s just…I don’t think we can keep you a secret from her. You know how she gets when there’s a mystery. That’s what messed things up last time.” 

Severus hummed. “You could be right. I’m still not living with her, however.” 

Harry chuckled. “That’s fair.” 

~

“Do you know the cadet coming next week?” Penelope asked Harry the next day when he reported to MACUSA.

“Yes. We’re friends. Her brother’s my best mate. She’s practically my sister.” 

“So you know her very well.” Penelope smirked. “Is she cute?”

Harry laughed. “I suppose. We dated once or twice.” 

Penelope’s face fell. “She likes men? Damn.” 

Harry hummed. “Looking for a girlfriend?” 

Penelope winked. “Always. We’ve no rules against dating within the department, but it’s not encouraged. A hot visiting Auror trainee, though…” She sighed. “Ready to solve the next mystery?”

“Absolutely,” Harry said, mind racing. “Let’s go.” 

~

“We _are_ placing Trainee Weasley in the same building,” Robards said when Harry Floo-called him the following day with questions. “But we’re not insisting she live with you in the same flat.” 

“Right. Good.” Harry exhaled. 

Robards raised an eyebrow. “Is there something I should know about your living arrangements, Potter? Some…mystery?” 

“No, sir!”

“Good, because I’d hate to discover you’re doing anything unauthorised.”

Harry coughed. “I did bring a…companion, but the paperwork said—”

Robards waved a hand. “Oh, that’s fine. That’s why your living allowance’s so generous. New York’s expensive for…families. Is that all?” 

“Yes, sir.”

~

“Well, that’s a relief, at least,” said Severus over dinner, when Harry related what Robards had told him. “I’d visions of trying to hide in our flat.”

Heart swelling at the casual way Severus referred to the flat as _theirs_ , Harry smiled. “I know. It was a relief to me as well.”

“Any idea what day she’ll be arriving?” Severus asked.

Shrugging, Harry shook his head. “No clue. That’s still a mystery.”

“I hope she doesn’t just show up at our door one evening,” Severus murmured, sipping his wine. 

“Oh, I bet we get some warning.” 

Severus hummed. “We’ll see.” 

~

“New potion?” Harry asked when Severus produced a phial containing red liquid. 

“This one’s for both of us.” 

“You think I need a sex potion?” 

Severus laughed. “No. This one…enhances both our experiences.” 

Harry licked his lips. “What should I do with it?” 

“Apply it to both of us once I finish with this one,” Severus instructed, pulling out the potion with which Harry was familiar. Stroking himself, Severus closed his eyes. 

“That’s working faster these days,” Harry said. “Soon you won’t need it I bet.”

“Perhaps,” said Severus, reaching for him. “That’s a mystery to solve another day.” 

~

They kissed, writhing together, skin to skin. And, as always when Severus was involved, Harry was soon at the edge of coming. 

“Wait,” Severus whispered, rolling onto his back. “Ride me.” 

Straddling Severus, Harry savoured the burn of Severus’ thick cock opening him. “Godric,” he whispered.

“Gorgeous,” said Severus, eyes blazing. 

Leaning down, Harry kissed him, speeding up. When he came, he pressed his face into Severus’ neck. “Brilliant.” 

“Time for the enhancements,” Severus purred, rolling Harry onto his back. “Notice anything?”

“I’m still hard! How?”

“Mystery ingredient.” Severus undulated his hips, making Harry’s eyes cross. “You object?”

“Fuck, no!”

~

Ginny arrived the following week, and was waiting at MACUSA when Harry arrived. “Harry!” she cried, hugging him. 

Stepping back, Harry looked her over. “You look great, Gin.” 

She laughed. “Look who’s talking! You look years younger. Have you cracked the mystery of eternal youth or something?” 

Harry grinned. “Clean living.” 

“And sex,” said someone behind them. “I’m pretty sure he’s getting laid regularly.” 

Spinning, they saw Penelope standing there. Ginny’s mouth dropped open. “H-hello,” she stammered. 

“Hello, yourself,” murmured Penelope, stepping forward. 

And as they stared into each other’s eyes, Harry exhaled. Looked like his hopes had come true. 

~


	19. Simply Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's plan comes to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 584: Simple. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Snarry100 # 584: Simple

~

Simply Smitten

~

Harry sat in the back of Penelope’s car, listening as she and Ginny chatted. He smiled. They were clearly smitten with each other. 

Sighing, Harry gazed out the window at the simple homes they were passing. He watched a mother walk to a door and call a little boy in from the yard. The boy ran to her and she scooped him up, hugging him. 

Harry blinked. Kids. Did Severus want kids? They hadn’t discussed it, but in that moment Harry wanted nothing more than to raise a family with Severus in a house. But was Severus up for that?

~

“…have dinner with me?” asked Penelope once they returned to MACUSA. 

“I’d hate to impose,” said Ginny.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Penelope murmured.

Harry edged away. “Right. I’m off—”

“Care to join us?” Penelope asked, eyes locked with Ginny’s. 

Harry smiled. “No, thanks. See you tomorrow.” But as he turned to leave, he heard a whispered conversation, then footsteps. 

Grabbing his arm, Ginny said, “Wait!” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“What’s happening?” 

Harry hummed. “I believe you’re simply falling in love.” 

“Shut it!” Ginny blushed. “I meant with you!” 

Harry grinned. “Relax. Have a nice evening. We’ll catch up tomorrow.” 

~

“It was that simple?” Severus sighed. “I didn’t take Ginevra as one to be distracted by a pretty face.” 

“Oh, Penelope’s the whole package. Smart, sassy, fun, ambitious, great sense of humour—”

“Such a paragon,” Severus snarked. “I’m surprised _you’re_ not dating someone so…special.” 

Harry blinked. “Are you…jealous?” 

Severus hummed noncommittally. 

“Godric, you are!” Sliding into his lap, Harry looped his arms around his neck. “I’m already dating a brilliant, sassy man, what use would I have for _her_? Plus, she’s got the wrong bits for me.” 

Severus snorted. “There’s that.” 

“Ginny deserves someone fabulous, too, Severus.” 

“Quite.”

~

“Let’s try it _without_ the potion tonight,” Harry whispered against Severus’ mouth that night in bed. 

Severus hummed. “I’m not sure that’s wise.” 

“Why not?” Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist. “You’re responding faster to the potion every night. I bet one of these days you won’t even need it.” 

“Impotence doesn’t simply…stop,” Severus replied. 

Harry bit his lip.

“What is it?” Severus asked, eyeing him. 

“Could it be related to magic?” Harry asked. “I mean ever since you’ve been using your magic—”

Severus’ eyes went wide. “I hadn’t considered that.” 

Harry smiled. “So shall we?” 

“Very well.” 

~

“Harry. Enough.” 

Pulling off Severus’ cock, Harry sighed. “I was wrong. Sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Reaching down, Severus hauled him close. “Don’t be. It was a good thought.” 

“But it didn’t work,” Harry said. “I got your hopes up and then—”

Severus kissed Harry, who moaned as their tongues entwined. “Do I seem upset?” he asked.

“No.” Harry nuzzled his jaw. “Where’s the potion? I’ll apply it—” 

Severus rolled Harry beneath him. “That’s not necessary. After all, we’ve a simply lovely erection right here.”

“What are you—? Oh!”

“I thought I’d ride you tonight,” Severus murmured, positioning himself. “That all right?” 

“Definitely!” 

~

“You’re early,” Penelope said the following day when Harry arrived at MACUSA. 

“Only by five minutes.” 

Penelope yawned. “Guess I’m just tired.” 

“Late night?”

Penelope raised an eyebrow. “What are you asking, Auror?” 

Laughing, Harry held up his hands. “Simply assessing my mentor’s mental state.” 

Penelope grinned. “It’s good. Very good.” 

“Good.” 

“What’s good?” asked Ginny, walking up to them. 

“Your evening, apparently,” Harry murmured, but Ginny wasn’t looking at him. 

“Uh huh,” she said, smiling at Penelope. 

Harry sighed. It’d be another long day if he had to watch them stare at each other. “Patrol?” 

Penelope blinked. “Right. Patrol.” 

~

Once they finished patrolling, Ginny murmured something to Penelope, who nodded. Turning to Harry, she linked their arms, leading him away. “Right. Let’s talk.” 

“No date tonight?” Harry teased. 

Ginny huffed, but she was smiling. “Penny and I are meeting later,” she said. “She agreed I needed time to chat with you privately.” 

“ _Penny_ , hm?” Harry grinned. 

“Shut it, you.” Ginny blushed. “And stop deflecting! Just spill. _Are_ you seeing someone?” 

“Yes.” Harry smiled when she gaped. “What?” 

“I didn’t think you’d simply answer. Do I know them?” 

Harry shook his head. “Not really.” 

“Can I meet them?” 

“I’ll…see.” 

~

“Again?” Severus sighed. “And are we to Obliviate her again, too?” 

Harry clasped Severus’ hands. “I bet she’s okay this time. Sure, she’s Floo-calling her mum regularly, but it’s not the same as living at home.”

Severus pursed his lips. “And if you’re wrong?” 

Harry shrugged. “We’re in America. If people get upset, we’ll simply stay here.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow, fingers tightening on Harry’s. “You shouldn’t have to give up your country, your home, for me.” 

Harry exhaled. “Haven’t you realised yet that my home’s wherever you are?” 

Severus, eyes burning, kissed Harry. “Very well,” he murmured. “Invite her.” 

~


	20. Of Passion and Pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful meeting day arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 585: Passion. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Passion and Pardon

~

Penelope whistled upon entering Harry’s flat. “Nice! British Aurordom clearly pays well.” 

Harry laughed “It’s assigned. I’m sure your place is nicer.” 

Penelope snorted. “Nicer’s debatable, messier definitely.” She focussed on something behind Harry. “Hi, I’m Penelope. You must be—”

“Severus.” Stepping forward, Severus offered his hand. “Welcome.” 

“Thanks. It’s nice to finally meet you. I was beginning to think Harry’d made you up.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “He does have an…active imagination.” 

Penelope laughed. “Oh, I like you.” 

“Is something burning?” Harry asked pointedly. “Severus is…passionate about cooking.”

“Quite.” Severus chuckled. “I’ll check on dinner. Do relax, Penelope.” 

~

Penelope’d just sat down when another knock came. Exhaling, Harry went to the door. 

Handing Harry a bottle of wine, Ginny walked in. “Something smells delicious.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks.” 

Ginny spotted Penelope immediately, and as they made eyes at each other, Harry took the wine into the kitchen. 

“Was that the door?” Severus asked.

“Yes.” Placing the wine on the counter, Harry hugged Severus. “Ginny’s here. Are you ready to do this?”

“As ready as I ever will be,” Severus murmured. 

Harry kissed him, sighing as the kiss went deep and passionate. When they separated, he smiled. “Let’s do this.” 

~

Ginny, facing the kitchen door, saw Harry and Severus emerge. She said something to Penelope, then did a double take, her mouth dropping open. “Snape?”

Severus stepped forward. “Ms Weasley.” 

Ginny slowly rose to her feet. “I thought you were dead!” She glared at Harry. “You said he was dead!” 

Harry sighed. “I was seventeen, and not a Healer. I thought he was.” 

“Wow.” Ginny exhaled. “No wonder you’ve always been so passionate in defending him.” 

“I’m sorry, what’s happening?” Penelope asked, looking back and forth between Ginny and Severus. 

Ginny sighed. “Snape’s a war hero. He saved my life.” 

~

Snape and Ginny conducted a conversation in the corner while Penelope and Harry watched. “You fell in love with your teacher?” She whistled. “You Brits live exciting lives, don’t you?” 

Harry smiled. “It sounds more exciting than—” He paused as he considered his school years. “Never mind. Yeah, we do.” 

Ginny began gesticulating passionately. Severus listened, nodding stiffly.

“I should go over there,” Harry said. 

“Wait.” Penelope laid a hand on his arm. 

Harry did, and a moment later Ginny threw her arms around Severus’ neck, hugging him. Severus blinked, looking gobsmacked. 

“There,” said Penelope. “All settled. Now let’s eat.” 

~

Dinner was enjoyable, Penelope’s and Severus’ caustic wit leaving Harry and Ginny in stitches. 

Pulling Ginny aside before pudding, Harry said, “I hope you’re not angry. We haven’t been publicising Severus’…status.” 

Ginny nodded. “I understand. And while I was surprised, I wasn’t upset.” She smiled. “Anyway, you’ve always had a thing for the Half-Blood Prince.”

Harry felt himself flushing. 

Ginny giggled. “You’re blushing!” She hummed. “I bet he’s brilliant in bed. He’s always struck me as the intense type. Being the focus of all that passion must be heady.” 

Harry gasped. “Ginny!” 

“What?” She winked. “I’m gay, not dead.” 

~

“That went surprisingly well,” Severus said once Penelope and Ginny had left. 

“Yes,” Harry agreed, curled up beside him on the sofa. With lazy swishes of their wands, they cleaned up. 

“What did you and Ginny discuss?” Harry asked once everything was clean. 

Severus hummed. “She threatened me with death and dismemberment if I hurt you.” 

“What? No!” Harry gaped at him. “I’m so sorry!” 

Severus laughed. “She didn’t, although I suspect she wanted to. It’s fine. You inspire…passion in everyone, Harry. It’s one of your more endearing qualities.” 

“Yeah?” Harry smiled, leaning close. “Do I inspire you?” 

“Definitely.” 

~


	21. Making Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's plans run into a roadblock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 586: Special. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Making Decisions

~

“Were you aware the head of MACUSA’s requested you extend your stay?” Robards snapped. 

Harry coughed. “I didn’t know he’d actually put in the request, sir.” 

“Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that they think you’re special,” Robards sighed. “Still, it won’t be good for DMLE morale if you move there permanently.” 

“Right,” said Harry, trying to keep his face expressionless. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t succeed as well as he hoped. Robards’ eyes narrowed. “Is there something you want to tell me, Potter?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Hm.” Robards huffed. “If you do make any…decisions, let me know.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

~

“Another month?” Severus smiled. “Excellent. Matilda and I are close to perfecting our memory damage reversal potion. Permanent damage from indiscriminate Memory Charms will be a thing of the past.”

“That’s brilliant!” Harry cried. “It’ll be applicable to so many situations. Medicine, law enforcement—”

“Quite.” Severus looked so chuffed, Harry had to kiss him. When they surfaced for air, Severus blinked. “What was that for?” 

“I lo—like you so much, and you’re so smart, and you’re special to me and—” Harry shrugged. “You looked like you needed a kiss.” 

“Ah.” Severus eyed Harry thoughtfully. “You’re special to me, too.” 

~

“You two are serious, aren't you?” Ginny asked over lunch. 

Harry frowned. “Huh?”

“You and Snape. You’re serious.”

Harry shrugged. “I am about him. I can’t really speak for him—”

Ginny snorted. “You’d have to be blind to miss how he feels! He looks at you like you’re the most special thing in his world.” She sighed. “Maybe one day someone’ll look at me like that.” 

Harry hummed. “Penelope looks at you like that.” 

Ginny blushed. “Maybe. But it’s impossible. I have to go home.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah. Aren’t you?”

Harry didn’t answer. 

~

“How would you feel about…staying?” Harry asked that evening after dinner. 

Severus blinked, setting down his cup carefully. “As in…permanently move here?”

Harry nodded. “New York’s brilliant. MACUSA’s got some really great policing techniques, and—”

“And?” Severus encouraged softly. 

“You seem so happy. Your work with Matilda’s so special, I’d hate to see you not be able to finish—”

“I could stay without you.”

Harry felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

“Not that I _would_ ,” Severus continued. “Where you go, I go.”

Harry exhaled. “So we’re…really together?”

Severus smiled. “Indeed.” 

~

Severus took his time with Harry that night, kissing and caressing him so slowly and carefully, that by the time he pressed inside him, Harry was incoherent. 

They writhed together, clinging onto each other as pleasure washed over them both, and afterwards, as they curled together, sated and boneless, Harry sighed. “Wow. That was…amazing.”

Severus kissed the top of his head. “It was rather…spectacular. And, but for you, that facet of my life would be non-existent. Thank you.” 

“You’d have found someone special eventually.” 

“Perhaps,” Severus murmured. “Fortunately, it seems I’ve already found him.” 

“Me, too,” Harry whispered.

~

Assured of Severus’ feelings about their relationship, Harry was whistling by the time he went to MACUSA the next day.

“Someone got lucky last night,” Ginny whispered while they followed Penelope on a stake-out. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “From the look of your neck, I’m not the only one who may have had a special evening.” 

Blushing, Ginny adjusted the collar on her robes. “Shush,” she hissed. 

Penelope turned around and gave them both a stern, quelling look.

Once she was no longer watching, Ginny said, “Are you really thinking about not going home?” 

Harry smiled. “Home’s where Severus is.” 

~

“Were you serious about staying?” Severus asked over dinner. 

Harry nodded. “If MACUSA would have me, and if the DMLE would let me out of my contract—”

Severus snorted. “MACUSA undoubtedly wants you. As for the DMLE…” He smirked. “You _are_ close friends with the Minister.” 

“Hopefully I won’t have to use connections.” Harry grinned. 

“Quite.” Severus cleared his throat, pulling something out of his pocket. “Matilda furnished me with the location of several wizarding neighbourhoods, and I was wondering if you’d be amenable to—Oof!”

Harry, having launched himself over the table, didn’t say anything, only kissed Severus breathless. 

~

By that weekend, Severus had a list of places for them to start looking, and an appointment with an estate agent. 

Looking at houses with Severus was fun, but it soon became apparent they would need a special property with space for brewing and exercising. 

They both were interested in rural properties with land, something which excited Harry, who had visions of Crups, Kneazles, and toddlers running about. 

When they walked into the house in Willow Hills, Harry’s breath caught. Nestled in rolling hills, with a lake in the back, and trees for building treehouses and swings, it seemed perfect. 

~

After the tour, Harry whispered, “This is it.” 

Severus hummed. “It’s…not bad.” 

Their estate agent, Else, smiled. “It was built by a magical couple in the sixties. They considered it special.” 

Severus approached the back porch, which had the perfect view of the sun setting over the lake. “How much?” he asked. 

“It’s a steal, really. Priced to sell—”

“How much?” Severus repeated. 

Else named a figure which made Severus’ eyebrow go up. 

“Galleons?” Harry asked.

“Oh no. The exchange rate’s in your favour.” Naming a smaller number, she said, “I’ll leave you to think about it, shall I?”

~

Once they were alone, Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “This place _is_ special.”

“Agreed,” Severus admitted. “The master bedroom’s optimally placed, that en suite’s spectacular, not to mention the library, the kitchen—” 

“And the basement for brewing?” Harry grinned as Severus flushed. 

“I noticed how excited you got when you saw the exercise room,” Severus shot back. 

Harry laughed. “It has exactly what we need. With room to grow.” 

“To grow?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “What exactly are we growing?” 

“Our family, of course. You know, kids.” 

Severus stared at him. “We can’t have children!” he snapped, and turning away, Disapparated. 

~


	22. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compromise is achieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 587: Original. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Snarry100 # 587: Original

~

Discussion

~

After placating Else, Harry Apparated home, finding Severus sitting in the dark living room.

Lighting some lamps, Harry approached the sofa, settling beside Severus. Encouraged when Severus didn’t move away, he said, “Wanna tell me what that was about?”

Exhaling, Severus clasped Harry’s hand. “I…apologise.” 

“Me, too. I shouldn’t have sprung that on you.” Harry hesitated. “You don’t want kids?”

“Given _my_ childhood?” 

Resting his head on Severus’ shoulder, Harry said, “I figured we’d be the perfect ones to provide a good childhood to kids given our horrid ones.” 

“You’re the original optimist, aren’t you?”

Harry smiled. “I try.”

~

Leaned up against Severus, Harry’s eyes closed. Finally, Severus whispered, “Is this…important to you?”

Harry’s eyes popped open. “Having kids?”

“Yes.”

Harry sighed. “Honestly, I’ve always envisioned kids in my life. My original vision of my future had a wife and four kids. When I realised I was gay, I ditched the wife idea, of course—” 

Severus snorted. 

“But I figured I’d adopt kids. How about you? You never saw yourself with children?” 

“Once I became a Death Eater? No.” Severus sighed. “Children became pawns, weapons.” 

Harry nodded. 

“Now, however—” Severus hummed. “May I think on it?” 

“Of course.” 

~

Dinner was quiet. When they retired, Harry curled away, expecting Severus to keep to himself. But when Severus reached for him, Harry went eagerly. “You thought I wouldn’t want you?” he murmured, caressing Harry. 

“I wasn’t sure.” Harry nuzzled Severus’ jaw. 

“Not even talk of children can quell my desire for you.” 

“Even if—?” Harry paused.

“If?”

“If I could get pregnant.”

Severus snorted. “Original thought, but nothing can make me not want you, Harry. Not even that.”

“You’re sure?” 

“Positive.” Severus settled between Harry’s legs. “Although, you should know, male pregnancy’s impossible. Many have tried.”

Harry smiled. “We’ll see.” 

~

“Rumour has it you’re considering emigrating,” Ginny said to Harry Monday morning at MACUSA. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Where’d you hear that?” 

Ginny shrugged. “I’ve no idea where it originally started, but it’s been making its way around the entire New York magical community. I even heard you’re house shopping.” 

“Bloody hell,” Harry groaned. “So much for keeping things quiet.” 

“Wait, you really are?!”

Harry gave her a flat look. “Care to shout louder? I think the people outside missed it.” 

“Sorry.” She leaned in. “But you have to admit, that’s exciting.” 

Harry hesitated. “It…was.”

Ginny frowned. “Okay, spill.”

~

Once Harry told her what’d happened, Ginny shook her head. “You sprang that on _Snape_? Harry!”

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Admittedly, I was an idiot. But at least he’s contemplating kids now.” 

“Wow, really?” Ginny smiled. “Hey, if things work out between me and Penny, maybe we can help each other with those babies.” 

Harry blinked. “Are things going that well?”

Ginny nodded. “I originally thought it couldn’t work, but now—”

“Now?”

Ginny sighed. “She’s amazing. I’m actually thinking about moving here, too.” 

Harry groaned, imagining Robards’ reaction if that happened. “Bloody hell.”

~

“Else Floo-called today to ask if we’re interested in the Willow Hills house,” Severus said when Harry arrived home.

“Okay,” said Harry. “Are we?” 

“I said we’d discuss it and contact her.” Severus paused. “I’m inclined to purchase.” 

Harry blinked. “You want to buy a big house with lots of land?” 

“It has its original features, plus that basement that’s perfect for brewing.” 

Slowly, Harry smiled. “And that exercise room.” 

“And trees for children,” Severus said, eyes glittering.

Harry froze. “Children?” 

“If you still want them with me.” 

Harry tackled Severus, and there was no talking for a long time. 

~

“You’re sure?” Harry whispered as they cuddled together afterwards. “If you truly hate the idea of kids—”

“I don’t,” Severus assured him. “I hate the idea of becoming my father.” 

“Bad?” 

Severus hummed. “The original drunk, angry miner. He hit me until my magic manifested. Then he didn’t dare.” 

Harry tightened his arms around Severus. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” 

Harry nuzzled him, wordlessly comforting him. “We could practice before committing to a child.” 

“Practice?”

“You know, get a Crup or a Kneazle.” 

“That…could work.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Then it seems we’ve talked ourselves into a house,” Severus said.

“Bloody hell.”

~


	23. The Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 588: Honest. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Best Policy

~

“There are several pet shops in New York,” said Penelope when Harry asked. “But to be honest, the only place I’d go is Petropolis.” She smiled. “They cater to No-Maj’s and wizards, but they’ll easily recognise you as magical.” 

Harry nodded. “Brilliant. We’ll check it out.” 

Penelope smiled. “You and Snape are getting domestic.” 

“I guess.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Speaking of domestic—”

Penelope blushed, looking away. “If I had my way, Ginny’d have moved in with me by now.” She shrugged. “Maybe you can put in a good word for me?” 

Harry laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

~

“It’s a big step, Harry.” Ginny bit her lip. “Did Penny say something to you?”

“She asked me to put in a good word for her.” Harry smiled. “Which I’ve now done, so I’m not going to say any more.” 

Ginny sighed. “I know this is stupid, but it almost feels…too good to be true?” She shook her head. “Sorry, you must think I’m an idiot.”

“No. Honestly?” Harry clasped her hand. “I think you’re in love and it’s scrambling your brain.” 

Ginny squeezed his hand, then released it. “Is your brain scrambled?”

“When it comes to Severus? Definitely.” 

~

Arriving home, Harry found Severus Flooing with George. “…acceptable. Prepare the papers, I’ll peruse them. Goodbye.” 

“Papers?” Harry asked after kissing Severus hello.

“Since we’re emigrating, George and I have been in negotiations about my apothecary.” 

Harry nodded. “Makes sense. What’s your plan?” 

Severus hummed. “He needs to expand his business, and I…I’d like to start a shop in New York. We plan to partner.” 

“Honestly, that’s brilliant!” Harry enthused.

“I’d retain half ownership of the London shop, with the proceeds of the purchase going towards my place here.” 

“My boyfriend, the entrepreneur.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Lover?” Harry grinned.

Severus sighed. 

~

“You’ve something to tell me, Potter?” Robards’ face was expressionless. 

Harry nodded. “I’m accepting MACUSA’s offer to join their department.” 

Robards sighed. “I suspected. There’s nothing we can do to persuade you otherwise?” 

“Sorry, sir. It’s just…this is a new start for us. One we both need.” 

Robards raised an eyebrow. “You and your—?”

Harry felt his face flush. “Er—”

Robards held up a hand. “No details! Just be honest with yourself that this is what _you_ want, and that you’re not doing it for…someone else’s benefit.”

“It’s definitely what I want, sir.”

“Fine. I’ll start the paperwork.”

~

“Head Auror Robards’ not pleased we’re poaching, as he put it, one of the DMLE’s most dedicated, hard-working, and honest Aurors.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “Er—”

Marks raised his hand. “No need for false modesty, Potter. I’ve heard the same from my Aurors. No one has a bad word to say about you.” 

“I…thanks, sir.” 

“Here’s our proposed contract.” Marks pushed a parchment across his desk at Harry. “Look it over and see if you have any changes to suggest. We’re flexible up to a point.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Harry stood 

Marks rose, too. “And, Potter?” 

“Sir?” 

“Welcome aboard.” 

~

Severus lowered his wand. “I detect no Dark magic.” 

“I didn’t either.” 

“Have a magical solicitor look it over, too, just in case,” Severus said. “Not that I suspect dishonesty, but—”

“I understand.” Harry clasped his hand. “Hidden clauses could come back to haunt me.” 

“Literally.” Drawing Harry’s hand to his lips, Severus kissed his palm. “Speaking of contracts…George sent his purchase proposal.” 

“And?” Harry searched Severus’ face. “Good?” 

“Most generous.” 

Harry exhaled. “You can start your shop!” 

“Not only that, I can contribute half the downpayment for the house.” 

Harry grinned. “We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” 

“Evidently.” 

~

Petropolis was heaving on the Saturday morning they visited. Severus lurked behind Harry as he perused playpens with everything from Crups and Kneazles to owls and bunnies. 

Finally, Harry reached for Severus, dragging him forward. “I can’t make this decision on my own. You have to help. This is going to be _our_ pet.” 

“Child-rearing practice creature you mean,” muttered Severus. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I see you as more of a Kneazle person, am I right?” 

Severus huffed. “To be honest, I have no idea. I’ve never had time for familiars.” 

Harry grinned. “Well, no time like the present.” 

~

Harry was exhausted by the time they’d looked through all the animals. Severus, predictably, found a reason to reject every single animal.

Finally, Harry asked the shopkeeper if there were any other pets available. She hesitated. “Well, one of our Kneazles had kittens, and one’s…sickly. I can’t honestly sell her to you since she’s not likely to survive.” 

Severus appearing interested for the first time, raised an eyebrow. “May we see her?” 

The kitten was tiny, with matted black fur, and the biggest black eyes Harry’d ever seen. Severus took one look and said, “We’ll take her.” 

Harry smiled. 

~


	24. The Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life catches up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 589: Risk. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Summons

~

“Right,” Harry cooed while feeding the kitten warm milk. “What are we going to name you, then?” 

“Oh, I imagine she’ll tell us her name eventually,” said Severus, going through the day’s mail.

Harry blinked. “Do Kneazles talk?” 

“Not usually, but rather than risk coming up with the wrong moniker, I subscribe to the philosophy that familiars tell you who they are.” Severus tossed aside an envelope and opened another. 

“I knew Hedwig’s name immediately.” Severus’ sudden frown made Harry nervous. “What?”

“It seems the word’s out,” Severus said, holding up an official-looking parchment. “It’s a summons from the Wizengamot.” 

~

“…can’t _make_ you return,” Harry said, pacing. “You’re out of their jurisdiction.”

“You believe I should risk ignoring them?” Severus looked remarkably calm. 

“I don’t know.” Harry sighed. “What’s curious is how they found you. Someone must have told them, but who?” 

“Several of your friends know,” Severus said.

Harry turned to face him. “You don’t suspect Hermione or Ron, do you?”

Severus shook his head. “No. They’re trustworthy.” 

Harry gnawed his lip. “It can’t be George, and the only other person who knows—” He froze, turning to stare at Severus.

Severus sighed. “Are you asking her, or am I?” 

~

Ginny arrived within minutes, Penelope with her. “What’s up?” she asked. “Your Patronus sounded upset.” 

Harry gestured them aside silently. 

“Oh.” Penelope’s smile faded. “Something’s clearly going on.” 

Severus stepped forward. “I’ve received a letter, a summons, actually.” 

“O…kay.” Ginny, eyebrow raised, looked back and forth between Harry and Severus. “What does this have to do with me?” 

Severus handed her the letter.

As she read, Ginny’s eyes got wide. “Merlin.” 

Penelope, looking over her shoulder, grimaced. “Ouch! Are you going back? Seems risky.”

Severus hummed. “I haven’t much choice.”

“Ginny,” said Harry. “Have you told anyone about Severus?”

~

Ginny’s eyes narrowed. “Why must it be me?”

Harry sighed. “We’re just asking. Was it you?”

“Have you interrogated Ron or Hermione?” Ginny huffed. “I see the answer on your face. You haven’t! Shows what you think of me!” 

“You haven’t answered the question, Ginevra,” said Severus quietly. 

“No!” Ginny shouted. “It wasn’t. There. Happy?” 

“Who else knows?” asked Penelope, sliding an arm around Ginny’s waist. “Could one of your other friends have let it slip?” 

“Yeah,” snapped Ginny. “Ron’s got a big mouth, and Hermione’s not perfect. And telling Mum was a risk, too.” 

Harry gaped. “Your mother knows?”

~

Ginny frowned. “Didn’t you tell her?” 

Harry blinked. “Of course not! No offence, but telling your mum anything is like taking out a full-page advert in the _Prophet_! I’d never take that risk.” 

“Well _someone_ must’ve told her. How else could she—?” Ginny’s mouth snapped shut. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Gin?” 

“She tricked me.” Ginny shook her head. “She asked if you were happy with your new partner, and I assumed she knew.” 

Harry groaned. “Gin—”

“I’m so sorry!” 

Severus sighed. “However it happened, the Kneazle’s out of the bag. The Wizengamot’s aware of my survival.”

“Well, fuck,” muttered Harry.

~

After Ginny and Penelope finally left, Harry picked up the napping kitten, carrying her into their bedroom and setting her onto a blanket by the bed. “Guess that mystery’s solved,” he sighed as he climbed into bed beside Severus. Leaning his head against Severus’ shoulder, he whispered, “The question is, what do we do now?”

“We?” 

“Yes, _we_.” Harry raised his head. “What affects you, affects me, remember?”

Severus smiled, kissing him. “Quite.”

“I say we hire a solicitor to find out what they want.” 

Severus snorted. “Who’d risk representing me?” 

“Only the smartest solicitor I know.”

Severus sighed. “Granger.” 

~


	25. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 590: Reward. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Discovery

~

Given the time difference, Harry waited until morning to Floo. There would be no reward for waking Hermione in the wee hours. 

“Harry!” she cried, jumping up. “What a surprise!” Her eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong?” 

Harry smiled ruefully. “I guess it’s too much to hope you’d believe I’m Flooing because I missed you?” 

She snorted. “Maybe you do, but something else is clearly up.” 

Harry nodded. “You’re right, something’s happened. Severus received a letter—”

By the time he’d finished explaining, Hermione was jotting notes. “Right. How can I help?” 

“I need a solicitor,” chimed in Severus, “and you’re the best.” 

~

Hermione blinked. “I’m flattered—”

“No false modesty, Ms Granger,” continued Severus. “Harry’s mentioned your illustrious career. If anyone’s qualified to represent me, it’s you.” 

Hermione rewarded Severus with a smile. “Of course I’ll represent you.” She exhaled. “Right. Does the letter outline the charges?” 

Harry, kneeling behind Severus by the fireplace, shook his head. “No.” 

Hermione focussed on him. “Then why do you suspect a criminal inquiry if no charges were mentioned?”

Severus huffed. “Because we’ve both met the Wizengamot?” 

Inclining her head in acknowledgement, Hermione hummed. “I’ll do some research and call you back. Stay close to the Floo.” 

~

Once she was gone, Harry groaned. “And now we wait.” 

“Indeed.” Severus stood, helping Harry up. “Did you sleep?” 

Harry shook his head. “I couldn’t stop thinking. The reward for having an active imagination, I guess.” 

Severus embraced him. “I, too, had a difficult time.” 

Harry smiled at Severus. “Why don’t you go get some rest? I’ll wait for Hermione’s Floo.” 

Severus shook his head. “No. If I try to rest I’ll only end up worrying alone. At least this way we worry together.” 

“Point.” Harry drew him towards the sofa. “At least we can sit while we wait.” 

“Quite.” 

~

As they waited, Harry leaned against Severus, falling asleep. Startling awake, he blinked at Severus standing before him, holding the kitten. “She was crying,” he said.

“Probably hungry,” yawned Harry. 

“That was my thought as well,” said Severus, handing her to Harry. “I’ll go make her up something. Do you want anything?” 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think I could eat right now.” 

When Severus returned with a dish of food and some water, the kitten mewled. They both stroked her as she ate, and she rewarded them by crawling all over them afterwards, providing a much needed distraction. 

~

“Onyx?” said Harry. 

“Not unique. Raven?”

“Also not unique! Minerva?” 

Severus snorted. “Since I’m being dragged back to England, I’ll probably run into Minerva eventually. I shudder to think of her reaction.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I bet she’d be flattered.” 

“Our cat looks nothing like her.” 

“Fair point.” Harry twisted the kitten’s tail around his finger, grinning as she mewled in outrage. “Calypso?”

“No. Diva?”

“No. Chaos?” 

“That’s just tempting fate.” 

Harry nodded. “True. Why’s this so difficult?”

Severus sighed. “Names are important.” He stroked her, smiling as she butted his hand. “She’ll reward us with her name eventually.” 

~

Eventually, the kitten grew bored, abandoning them to explore the flat. As they watched her antics, Harry again leaned against Severus. “What if they—?”

“Don’t,” said Severus. “It does no good to speculate at this juncture. Granger will let us know what the options are, and then we can talk about what to do.” 

As if he’d conjured her, Hermione’s face appeared in the Floo. “Harry? Snape?” 

“We’re here!” said Harry, jumping up, Severus right beside him. They kneeled at the fireplace. “What’s the word?”

Hermione’s expression was solemn. “It’s worse than we thought. There’s a reward for Snape’s capture.” 

~


	26. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold Gryffindor plans are bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 591: Literal. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Plan

~

Harry gripped Severus’ hand. “What’s he wanted for?”

Hermione sighed. “That’s the puzzling thing. When I tried to see the charges, I was told was they’re classified.” 

“Classified?” Severus frowned. “How…odd.” 

“I’ve feelers out to see if I can get more information, but I’m afraid I may have raised some suspicions as is.” Hermione frowned. “I’ve already had my boss in here asking why I’m looking into classified cases to which I’m not assigned.” 

“Wow.” Harry exhaled. “So what do we do now?” 

“I’m literally at wit’s end here.” Hermione’s slow smile made Harry shiver. “But I’ve an idea.”

~

Severus remained silent after Hermione outlined her idea. “It’s…bold,” he finally said. “An idea worthy of a Gryffindor. Slytherins are more…subtle.” 

Hermione chuckled. “It could backfire, but at least it would force them to make the charges public.”

Harry hummed. “You think the Wizengamot cares about public opinion?”

“I think the Wizengamot are first and foremost politicians,” Hermione said. “So yes, they do.” 

Severus exhaled. “It forces me to literally bare my soul to the world.” 

Hermione’s expression softened. “I understand, but can you think of another option?” 

Severus shook his head. 

“I’ll be in touch,” she said. 

~

Severus was quiet after Hermione’s Floo call. “You okay?” Harry whispered, hugging him.

Sagging, Severus closed his eyes. “Honestly? I’m literally fighting the urge to run.” 

A jolt of fear rushed through Harry. “But…they found you this time, why not next time?”

“Next time I’d avoid using any magic.” 

“You think that’s how they found you?” 

“I don’t know, but I can’t think of another way.”

Harry kissed Severus’ cheek. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t—”

“It’s not your fault.” Severus clung. “You’re literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I regret nothing.” 

~

When the Floo flared hours later, Harry answered. “Luna!” 

“Hello, Harry. Someone there needs to give an interview?” 

Severus knelt beside Harry. “Ms Lovegood.” 

“Hello, Professor.” Luna tilted her head. “You look good. Are you taking a youth potion?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Flattery’s the last thing I expected from you.” 

Luna smiled. “I’m not good at flattery, I’m afraid. You do literally look ten years younger than the last time I saw you.” Her eyes flicked to Harry. “Maybe it’s not a potion. Maybe it’s a person?”

Harry smiled. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said, patting Severus’ hand. 

~

Trying to be unobtrusive, Harry lingered in the background just out of earshot to keep an eye on things. 

After a while, Severus seemed to relax, and when their kitten crawled into his lap, tension seemed to drain from him. 

About an hour in, Severus literally lit up, his expression brightening. The kitten responded to his mood, too, climbing onto his shoulder to bat at his hair.

Drifting closer, Harry realised Severus was talking about his research. He smiled. Severus always got animated when discussing potions; hopefully Luna’s article would bring that across. 

And hopefully, the readers would buy it.

~

When Severus closed the Floo connection and stretched, Harry was right there. “So?” he asked, helping Severus up. “How’d it go?”

“It was…manageable.” Severus walked over to the sofa and drew Harry into his lap. “Her questions were not too invasive, and after a while, I literally forgot I was speaking with a journalist.”

Harry smiled, kissing him. “Yeah, it’s easy to relax with Luna.” 

Severus hummed, pressing close for another kiss, a deeper, slower, more sensual exploration of mouths. When they separated, they were both panting. 

“Need you,” said Severus, his expression intent, desperate.

Harry smiled. “Me, too.”

~

They undressed each other slowly. Once naked, Severus reclined, watching with hooded eyes as Harry applied his potion. 

Harry took his time, smoothing the viscous liquid all over Severus’ cock and balls, enjoying the sighs and moans of pleasure he made. “You know,” he said quietly as he caressed Severus, “I sometimes think I could literally come just from listening to you.” 

“We should try that sometime,” Severus murmured, reaching for him. “But not tonight.” 

“No,” Harry agreed, settling between his legs. “Tonight I need to feel you.” 

“And I, you,” said Severus, and then there was no more talking.

~

Harry’s favourite position was riding Severus, not because it let him take Severus deeper, which it did, nor because he could watch Severus, although that, too, was true. No, he loved it because it literally felt like flying. The rush of pleasure made his heart soar. 

Returning to earth afterwards held its own charms, too, however. As they cuddled, Harry felt like golden threads bonded Severus’ heart to his. 

Not that he’d ever tell Severus that. He knew Severus cared, but that all felt a bit too…romantic. 

“Brilliant,” he whispered instead. 

Severus pressed closer. “Indeed.” 

And, satisfied, Harry slept. 

~

When something sharp pierced Harry’s ankle, he woke abruptly. “Wha—?” Seeing the kitten, he sighed. “You’re literally a menace,” he muttered. “Come here.” 

Severus mumbled in his sleep. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry cuddled the kitten, trying to return to sleep. “We really need to find you a name,” he yawned. 

:Azizi:

Harry froze. “Severus?” he whispered.

Severus simply snored softly. 

Shaking his head, Harry once again tried to settle. “Relax, kitty.” 

:AZIZI:

Harry stared at the Kneazle. “Was that…you?”

The Kneazle nodded. :Azizi:

“Azizi?” Harry repeated. 

“Hm, Arabic for precious,” murmured Severus. “A good name for her.” 

Harry grinned. 

~


	27. Loud and Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can still surprise Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 592: Message. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Loud and Clear

~

“What do you mean she told you?” 

Harry cuddled Azizi. “She sent a message directly into my mind.” 

Severus hummed, sipping tea. “Kneazles can be telepathic,” he said. “Although the ability’s rare, requiring strong magic in both the animal and its owner.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You think we own her?” 

Severus smirked. “Good point. I imagine in her mind she owns us. That’s a characteristic of felines no matter what species.” 

Azizi purred. 

“Wonder when she’ll speak to you?” Harry said. 

“She may never speak to me.” Severus sighed. “And perhaps, given the circumstances, she shouldn’t get too attached.”

~

When Harry showed up at MACUSA, Penelope seemed surprised. “I wasn’t sure you’d show today.” 

Harry shrugged. “Severus insisted. Plus, it’s not like I was doing anything there. Also, this sends the message I’m prepared to work even in the midst of personal crises.” 

Penelope nodded. “Okay, just…if you need to leave at any point today, let me know. I can cover for you. After all, that’s what colleagues—” She paused. “Screw that, it’s what _friends_ do.” 

Touched, Harry smiled. “Thanks. So what’s up for today?” 

“The usual. Patrol. Once Ginny arrives, we’ll go, okay?”

Harry nodded. “Lead on.” 

~

Ginny was uncharacteristically quiet during patrol. She did watch Harry carefully, however. 

When they returned to MACUSA that evening, there was a message for Harry from Else. 

“What is it?” asked Ginny. “Not more bad news?”

“No, it’s about the house we want to buy.” Smiling, Harry stuffed the parchment into his pocket. “They accepted our offer!” 

“That’s great,” said Penelope.

Ginny frowned. “You’re still going through with that?” 

“Definitely. We can’t put our lives on hold for the Wizengamot, Gin.” 

“But what if—?”

Harry held up a hand. “If the worst happens, we’ll deal with it. See you tomorrow.” 

~

When Harry got home, Severus was on the sofa, Azizi in his lap. 

“Any word?” he asked, kissing Severus before settling beside him. 

“No. Lovegood promised to send an advance copy of the article, but I imagine she’s still writing it.” 

“I’ve some good news,” Harry said, pulling Else’s message out of his pocket. “Our offer on the house was accepted!” 

Severus sighed. “Shouldn’t we…put that on hold?” 

“You sound like Ginny.” Harry leaned against Severus’ shoulder. “We need to go ahead with our lives. We can’t, _won’t_ , let the Wizengamot interfere.” 

“Alas,” murmured Severus. “Apparently it’s too late.” 

~

Azizi provided some distraction as they played with her that evening after dinner, but once she fell asleep, Severus went quiet, pensive. 

“We could go for a walk,” Harry suggested. “Explore the neighbourhood a bit.”

Severus shrugged. “Not really in the mood.” 

Reaching for Severus’ hand, Harry linked their fingers. “We could always…retire early. Explore…other things.” 

Severus hummed. “What’s left to explore there?” 

Harry grinned. “I’ve some ideas.” 

“Indeed,” Severus said, standing and pulling Harry to his feet. “You have proved rather…imaginative in the sexual realm.” 

“Glad you got the message,” said Harry, dragging him to bed. 

~

They undressed slowly, kissing as they went. Severus stayed passive, and Harry soon got the message he wanted to be pampered, taken care of. 

Pressing Severus onto the bed, Harry rubbed the potion on, then set out to sample every inch of Severus, to lick, savour, worship, and cherish his body. By the time Harry rolled him over onto his stomach, Severus was panting, his cock hard. 

“What are you—? Merlin!” Severus shouted as Harry parted his arse cheeks and licked at his hole. “Fuck, Harry!” 

Humming, Harry pressed his face to Severus’ crack, and proceeded to take him apart. 

~

By the time Harry withdrew his tongue and fingers, Severus was babbling, his hands fisting the sheets as he humped the bed. 

Harry slicked himself up, pressing inside Severus. 

Pushing up, Severus began thrusting back, using his arms to steady himself as he arched into Harry’s every smooth slide in. 

Throwing his head back, Harry did his best to prolong things, to keep them both on the edge, but he was barely clinging to sanity as it was, and so, when Severus tightened his inner muscles, Harry, receiving the message loud and clear, growled and began fucking him in earnest. 

~

Teeth gritted, Harry hammered into Severus, hands clenching Severus’ hips as he moved. In the back of his mind sat the message they’d both be aching and sore afterwards, but it was also what they needed. 

Severus shuddered through his orgasm, and Harry was gone. He came, cock pulsing as it spilled seed inside Severus. 

For a moment, Harry hung suspended, riding a wave of pleasure, his nerves all firing at once, then he crashed, his body boneless. 

He collapsed atop Severus, pressing a kiss between Severus’ sticky shoulders. “Love you.”

Severus froze, and a cool wave washed over Harry. 

~

Slowly, Severus rolled onto his back. Reaching for Harry, he pulled him close, kissing him, the kiss wordlessly repeating Harry’s words. 

Relieved his message hadn’t been immediately rejected, Harry relaxed, letting himself be loved. 

When they drew apart, Severus rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Did you mean that?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “I’ve been bursting with it for ages, actually.” 

“Hm.” Severus traced his finger over Harry's mouth. “I never thought—”

“Never thought what?” Harry asked as the silence lengthened. 

“I’d no idea I was capable of such intense feelings.” Severus kissed Harry again. “Being with you continues to surprise me.” 

~


	28. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wizengamot gets serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 593: Legal. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

News

~

With everything open between them, Harry slept soundly. He woke to find Azizi curled beside him. Smiling, Harry closed his eyes and dozed. 

The Floo opening made all three of them wake, Harry chuckling when he saw even Azizi blinking. 

Groping for his glasses, Harry put them on while Severus threw back the covers and got up. 

“Lovegood’s article,” Severus said, bending over the fireplace. The view he presented made Harry’s cock harden. 

“Merlin, that should be illegal,” Harry murmured.

Severus glanced back over his shoulder, and when he saw Harry’s expression, he flushed. “You’re insatiable.” 

Harry grinned. “Your point?”

~

Severus huffed. “Let’s see how Lovegood portrayed me before…indulging again.” 

“Okay.” Harry winked. “But even the Wizengamot wouldn't blame me for jumping you when you insist on walking around naked.” 

Snorting, Severus was nevertheless smiling when he slid back into bed. Opening the paper, he read, “‘Nargles spotted in Diagon’? What in Salazar’s name’s a Nargle?” 

Harry coughed. “I’ll explain later. Where’s—? There!” He pointed. “‘War Hero Returns’.”

“Hm.” Severus skimmed the article. “Not completely disastrous,” he pronounced. “She mentions the summons, and that the Ministry hasn’t specified legal charges.” 

“Perfect.” Harry smiled. “The Snitch’s now Hermione’s to catch.”

~

Lifting Azizi off the bed, Harry straddled Severus. “Right. Let’s celebrate.”

Severus clutched Harry’s hips. “Aren’t you being rather premature? I’m still facing legal problems, and just because there’s been a favourable article about me in a fringe newspaper doesn’t mean I’m out of the woods yet.” 

“Oh, I know,” said Harry. He leaned down. “But I believe in celebrating the small victories. And I’m betting we’ll have some positive public opinion on our side once you do show up back at the Ministry.” 

Severus hummed, arching up to kiss him. When they separated, he smirked. “Very well. Let’s celebrate.” 

~

After riding Severus to a brilliant orgasm, Harry collapsed on top of him panting. “That never gets old,” he whispered. 

Severus caressed Harry’s back. “I should hope not.” 

Harry smiled. “I should get ready for work. Are you going to Floo Hermione?” 

“I thought I’d allow her a chance to investigate first. In the event she’s now able to ascertain what the legal charges are against me.” 

Nodding, Harry sighed. “Yeah. Do you want me to stay home until you Floo?” 

“No, go to work.” Severus kissed the top of his head. “I’ll send a message if I need you.” 

~

Harry showered quickly, and after cuddling Azizi and kissing Severus soundly, he Apparated to MACUSA.

Several people greeted him. He smiled, waving as he jogged towards Penelope’s office. Knocking, he walked in, freezing when he saw Penelope and Ginny abruptly separate. “Oops. Sorry.” 

“No, it’s my fault,” said Penelope, blushing. “Public displays of affection aren’t illegal in MACUSA offices, but they are frowned upon.” 

Harry grinned. “Next time I’ll be sure to wait for an answer before barging in.” 

Ginny coughed. “Good idea.” Then, a strange expression crossed her face. “Oh, and Harry? You should know. I talked to Mum.”

~

Harry sobered. “Yeah? How is she?” 

“She’s fine. And before you ask, yes, I asked if she’d told anyone about Snape.” 

“And?” 

“She swears she didn’t. And I believe her, Harry. I mean, Mum’s many things, but she’s no liar. If she says she hasn’t told anyone, she hasn’t.” 

Harry nodded. “And your dad?” 

Ginny sighed. “Dad’s no gossip. He works for the Ministry! He can keep a secret.” 

Harry bit his lip. “If not them, then who?”

Ginny shook her head. “No idea.” 

Harry sighed. “Well, Hermione’s on the case, so hopefully her legal acumen will work it out.”

~

It was a standard day on patrol. They broke up brawls, captured members of a street gang who’d been terrorizing Muggle pedestrians, and stopped for lunch. 

“Your Kneazle named herself?” Penelope shook her head. “That’s new.” 

“Severus says it happens when they’re powerful.” Harry shrugged. “Azizi may be small, but she’s definitely a fighter.” 

“I like her already,” said Ginny. “Does Snape?”

“Oh yes.” Harry hummed. “I’m pretty sure Severus adores her.” 

“You’re making quite the little family.” Ginny winked. “How’s the house?”

“We sign the legal contract this weekend.” 

“Wow.” Ginny smiled. “How domestic.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah. It’s brilliant.” 

~

Harry’s mouth was full when Severus’ message arrived. A doe Patronus galloped into the restaurant, coming to a stop before their table. *Granger has news* she said in Severus’ voice. 

“Right,” said Harry, wiping his mouth. “Is it okay if—?”

“Of course,” said Penelope, making a shooing motion with her hands. “We’ve got this.” 

“Yes, go on, Harry.” Ginny patted his hand. “I hope Hermione has good news.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, me, too.” He reached into his pocket for money, but Penelope snorted. 

“Lunch is my treat. Save that for your legal bills. Now go!” 

Sketching a salute, Harry Apparated. 

~

When Harry arrived home, it was oddly silent. 

Frowning, he stood in the centre of the flat. “Severus?”

A mewl made him spin, and he spotted Azizi under the sofa. 

Dropping to his knees, Harry reached for her. “Come here,” he crooned, and slowly, Azizi went to him. 

Cuddling her, Harry sat. “Now, where’s your other daddy?”

:Paper:

Harry stared down at Azizi. “What?”

:Paper:

Clutching Azizi, Harry Flooed Hermione. “Severus is gone!” he cried as soon as her face appeared. 

Hermione’s face was set. “I know. They sent a second legal summons. It was a Portkey. He’s in custody.” 

~


	29. Charges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes some discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 594: Moral. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Charges

~

Harry stared at Hermione. “ _What_?”

“The Ministry issued a Portkey summons. Severus is in custody.” Hermione scowled. “And before you ask, I only found out seconds before you called.” 

“They can’t do that!” Harry hugged Azizi close to his chest. “Can they?” 

“You’re asking if it’s legal?” She shrugged. “Technically, no. They’ve overstepped. So, not only do we have the legal high ground, but also the moral.” 

“Where exactly is he?” Harry growled. “Not Azkaban!”

“No idea, but when I find him—”

“Step back,” said Harry. “We’re coming through.” 

“You can’t. International Floo travel isn’t possible!” 

Harry scoffed. “Watch me.” 

~

“NO!” Hermione roared. “You’ll hurt yourself, Harry. It’d make more sense to Apparate, _not_ that you should try that either. I’ve requested an emergency Portkey, and I’ll have it within the hour.” 

Harry was trembling. “Hermione—”

“Let me do my job, Harry,” Hermione said, tone gentle. “Let me find him and examine the charges. Plus, now that he’s here, they have to allow him representation.” 

Harry exhaled. “Okay, just…hurry! I can’t wait too long.” 

“I know.” Hermione sighed. “I’ll be in touch the moment I know anything. Remember, we’ve the moral high ground.” 

Harry sighed. “I doubt they care.”

~

Drawing his wand, Harry closed his eyes, centring himself. Casting his Patronus, he sent a message to Penelope, then, exhausted with the effort it’d taken to produce a happy memory, he collapsed onto the sofa. 

Azizi patted his face as if she understood his anguish. Harry sighed, caressing her fur and allowing it to soothe him. For all he knew she _did_ understand. 

“This is all my fault,” Harry whispered. “I’m the reason the most moral, brave, upstanding person I know’s now in custody. Shit.” 

Azizi purred, climbing up his chest to lick his face. 

Closing his eyes, Harry sobbed.

~

When someone started banging on the door, Harry winced. Setting Azizi aside, he wiped his face with his sleeve before going to answer. 

Harry blinked when he saw Ginny and Penelope. “Why are you two here?”

Ginny snorted, dragging Penelope past past him. “Why do you think? You can’t send a message saying you’re, ‘going back to England, see you later,’ and not expect questions.” 

Harry huffed. “Come in,” he said, tone dry.

“What’s going on?” Ginny snapped.

When Harry explained, both Ginny and Penelope were incredulous. “Bastards!” swore Ginny. “Foul, loathsome, immoral—”

Penelope hushed her. “How can we help?”

~

Ginny raised an eyebrow when Harry pointed to Azizi. “You want us to babysit Azizi?” 

Harry sighed. “They may not allow me to bring her back with me. Don’t they quarantine animals travelling between countries? I hear that process takes ages.” 

“Sometimes.” Penelope pulled out her mobile. “I know a Magizoologist, though.” 

“I can’t cheat to get her in,” Harry said. “It wouldn’t be right. What if she’s carrying diseases?”

“I’m not proposing anything immoral,” Penelope assured him. “My friend would just check her over and certify her as safe to travel if she is.” 

“Ah.” Harry smiled. “Thanks, Penelope.” 

~

Penelope’s Magizoologist friend, a witch named Amy, not only came to Harry’s flat to examine and certify Azizi, but she accomplished it in twenty minutes, and Azizi loved her on sight. 

“Wow,” Harry said once Amy left. “That was fast.” 

Penelope grinned. “Amy’s awesome. And very moral. If she says Azizi’s clean, she’s clean.”

“I owe you,” said Harry.

The Floo flared, Hermione’s face appearing. “Ginny! Hey!” 

Ginny grinned, waving. 

“Great timing! Have you found Severus?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, and he’s fine.” 

Harry frowned. “Fine?” 

Hermione coughed. “Well, angry, but physically fine.” 

“Okay. What are the charges?”

Hermione sighed. “Mutilation.” 

~


	30. Options and Arses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes some discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 595: Opinion. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Options and Arses

~

For a moment, Harry thought he was hearing things. “What the fuck—?”

“I’m getting to the bottom of it,” Hermione interrupted. “In my opinion, someone’s gone mad. Stand back, I’m sending through a Portkey.” 

Harry stepped back just as a chipped cup sailed out of the fire. 

“It activates in two minutes.” Hermione smiled. “See you when you get here.” 

Once she closed the Floo, Harry raised his hand, Summoning his trunk. As it flew towards him, assorted clothes haphazardly folded themselves inside. Turning towards Penelope, he said, “Could you—?”

“I’ll tell Marks.” Penelope bared her teeth. “Give them hell.” 

~

Harry shrunk his trunk, pocketing it. Cradling Azizi, he retrieved the cup. 

Once the Portkey activated, Azizi’s tiny claws pierced Harry, making him wince. Moments later, they arrived in Hermione’s office, Harry just managing not to fall on his arse. Immediately, Azizi yowled, diving out of his arms and under Hermione’s desk. 

“Harry.” Hermione circled her desk to hug him. Pulling back, she stared into his eyes. “Are you all right?” 

Harry shook his head. “I need to see Severus.” 

She nodded. “Follow me.” 

Glancing towards her desk, Harry sighed. “Azizi? Coming?”

Azizi’s hiss made her opinion of _that_ clear. 

~

Hermione chuckled. “Apparently not.” She steered Harry towards the door. “Don’t worry, she’ll be safe in here.” 

“If you’re sure—” 

“I am.” Closing the door behind them, she linked their arms. “Now, I should warn you. Snape’s a bit…unhappy at the moment.” 

Harry snorted. “Can you blame him? Some idiot kidnapped him and is accusing him of mutilation!” 

“That’s true. It’s just, he’s of the opinion—” Hermione shook her head. “You’ll see in a moment.” 

They moved towards the holding cells, and when Harry saw Severus, he exhaled. “Severus!” he cried. 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Harry? Why are you here?”

~

Harry blinked. “What? Where else would I be, Severus?”

Severus sighed. “I’d hoped to keep you out of this.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Out—? Are you mad? We’re together! How can you keep me out of this?” 

Severus coughed. “Would you give us a private moment, Ms Granger?” 

“Of course.” Hermione pursed her lips. “Although you know my opinion of—”

“Ms Granger!” Severus huffed. 

Smirking, Hermione left. 

Once they were alone, Harry frowned. “What was that about?”

Severus stared at a spot behind Harry. “She doesn’t agree with my…decision.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What decision?” 

“We should split up.” 

~

Harry froze. “Excuse me?”

Severus looked up at the ceiling, a muscle in his jaw spasming. “I cannot in all conscience drag you through what in my opinion is likely to be a nasty and protracted legal battle. You’d be better off if you repudiated me and lived your life.”

Harry pressed up against the bars. “What in Godric’s name are you talking about? You didn’t do what they charged you with!”

“I’ve done many things of which I’m ashamed,” Severus whispered. 

“But not this, right?” Harry stared at him. “Mutilation? Severus?”

Severus looked at him. “I may well have.” 

~

Stepping back, Harry shook his head. “You’ll never persuade me you deliberately maimed someone.” 

Severus turned away, shoulders hunched. “Believe it or not, it goes hand in hand with being a Death Eater.” His voice was low. “I regret the things I was forced to do, but I nevertheless did them and should be punished, your opinion aside.” 

Harry clenched his hands into fists and concentrated. Moving towards the bars, he phased through them into the cell. 

Severus spun. “What—How?”

Harry exhaled. “I needed to touch you.” Reaching out, he drew Severus to him. “Now, try that lie again.” 

~

Opening his mouth, Severus paused, then, hands shaking, he hauled Harry to him, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “I can’t,” he murmured. “I thought I could, but I can’t.” 

Harry exhaled closing his eyes. “I knew it. I knew my opinion of you couldn’t be _that_ wrong. Now what’s really going on?” 

Severus raised his head. “You’ve a bright future, it shouldn’t be tied to an old, dried up Death Eater.” 

Harry smiled. “Too late,” he murmured. “So, care to tell me what’s going on?” 

“I’ll tell you,” said Hermione.

Harry, arms around Severus, looked back at her. “Okay.” 

~

Harry felt Severus’ body tense and he automatically tightened his hold on him. 

“Ms Granger—”

Hermione shook her head. “No, Snape. You had your chance. I told you Harry would never accept your solution and I was right. I’m also sure my opinion on what he’ll do when he hears the entire story will be right as well.” 

“Still insufferable, I see,” Severus muttered. 

Harry coughed. “Will _someone_ explain what’s going on?” 

“Yes.” Hermione sat down. “Get comfortable. This could take a while.” She raised an eyebrow. “And if anyone asks, I’ll just say I let you into the cell.”

~

Harry sat beside Severus on the small cot in the cell. “Tell me.” 

Hermione held up a folder. “I’ve finally read the charges. As it turns out, Harry, when you petitioned to get Snape acquitted of his crimes posthumously, you forgot one.”

“I did?” 

She nodded. “A small one in my opinion, easy to overlook.” She shrugged. “Anyway, once a Ministry official discovered Snape was alive, he investigated and found the one charge you couldn’t clear him of.” 

Harry frowned. “Okay. And that charge is mutilation, I presume?” 

Hermione nodded. 

“So who’s the accuser?” Harry asked. 

Hermione sighed. “Percy Weasley.” 

~


	31. Seeking Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus shares some secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 596: Seek. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Seeking Answers

~

“Percy?” Harry eyed Severus. “What’d you ever do to him?” 

Severus shrugged. “Nothing I recall. I don’t remember ever awarding him a bad grade, much less mutilating him.” 

“Is he seeking monetary damages?” Harry asked.

“No,” Hermione said. “He’s requesting Snape stand trial so he will, and I quote, ‘pay for the heinous acts he committed on behalf of the Dark Lord’.” 

“The Dark Lord.” Severus frowned. “Interesting.” 

“What’s interesting about it?” Harry asked. 

“Something I’ve noticed over the years. Only former Death Eaters call him the Dark Lord.” 

Hermione blinked. “You think Percy’s a Death Eater?” 

Severus hummed. “Possibly.”

~

“Someone would have noticed if he was Marked!” Hermione was pacing. “I wish we had a subtle way to check his arm.” 

“Not all Death Eaters were Marked,” said Severus. “Those who were undercover managed to avoid it.” 

“Then how do we tell if he’s one?” Harry asked. 

“We could slip him some Veritaserum and question him,” said Hermione. 

Severus pursed his lips. “Or I could attempt Legilimency.” 

Hermione sighed. “He’s high up in the Ministry. You’d never get near him.” 

“I could seek him out,” said Harry. 

“And do what?” asked Hermione.

Harry smirked. “Hex it out of him.” 

~

Hermione sighed. “As satisfying as that might be, Harry, it won’t help our case.”

“It’d make _me_ feel better,” Harry muttered. He leaned against Severus. “Right, so what now?” 

“I seek to have the charges dismissed,” said Hermione.

Severus snorted. “And when that’s unsuccessful?”

“Then I request their witness list, and they request ours.” Hermione smiled. “And I finally figure out what this is really about.” 

“Great. When will we get that information?” Harry asked. 

“I anticipate having it tomorrow morning.” 

“So when can we get Severus out of here?” Harry asked. 

Hermione sighed. “Not for another day, I’m afraid.” 

~

“Another _day_?” Harry jumped to his feet. “No way. Severus can’t stay imprisoned another day!” 

“I’m sorry, Harry, but he’ll have to.” Hermione’s expression was sympathetic. “No member of the Wizengamot’s going to agree to let him go, he’s a flight risk. If they hadn’t had to use a Portkey to capture him I could’ve tried to seek a sympathetic member to ask, but—”

“What if I promise to watch him?” Harry asked. “I’m an Auror.” 

“You’re compromised. Enough people know you’re involved with him.” 

Harry scowled. “Can I stay here with him?”

Hermione smiled. “That I can probably manage.” 

~

Once Hermione left, Severus turned to Harry. “You’re sure you want to stay with me? Shouldn't you go and get a good night’s sleep?”

Harry snorted. “There’s no way I’m leaving you alone in here. Plus, I can’t even imagine sleeping comfortably while you’re in a Ministry cell.” 

Severus rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I hope you don’t think we’ll be getting up to any…shenanigans. We’re under surveillance.” 

Eyebrow raised, Harry leaned in. “I walked through those bars, remember? If we need to seek some privacy, you don’t think I can manage it?”

Severus sighed. “You’re impossible.” 

~

When Hermione returned, she looked disturbed, frazzled. “What’s wrong?” Harry frowned. “Don’t tell me they refused to let me stay with Severus!” 

Hermione shook her head. “There was no argument about that.” She raised an eyebrow. “Although I don’t think they’ll want you physically in the cell with him.”

Harry clung to Severus’ hand, linking their fingers. “I don’t care. They’ll have to Stupefy me and drag me out of here if they seek to separate us—”

“No one’s suggesting that, Harry,” Hermione interrupted. “It’s fine. And we’ve bigger issues.” 

Severus sat up straight. “Like?”

Hermione sighed. “Your Kneazle’s missing.” 

~

“But how did she get out?” Harry asked as he and Hermione hurried towards her office. 

“I’ve no idea. I locked the door! She doesn’t have thumbs, does she?” 

Harry snorted. “Not that I’ve noticed,” he said. “Although, admittedly, I’ve been a bit distracted the last few hours.” 

When they got to Hermione’s office, the place looked as they’d left it. Gnawing his bottom lip, Harry drew his wand. “ _Accio, Azizi_!” 

When nothing happened, he groaned. 

“See? She’s not in here,” Hermione said. “Where could she have gone?” 

“No idea. Maybe she went seeking food?” Harry scratched his head. “Fuck.” 

~


	32. Finding Azizi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azizi investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 597: Find. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Azizi

~

“Right,” said Harry, starting for the door. “I’d better find her. I’ll start looking—”

“Where?” asked Hermione. “She could be anywhere.” 

“She probably headed towards where there’s food, so…cafeteria?” Harry sighed. “At least I hope.” He froze. “You don’t think anyone’s put her outside, do you?”

“I doubt it. After all, people will assume she was brought in here. Whoever finds her will think she’s someone’s pet—” Hermione’s eyes went wide. “Oh, I’ve an idea where to look!” 

“Should I go with—?”

“No, we can cover more ground if we split up.” 

“Okay.” Harry squared his shoulders. “Let’s go.” 

~

In the hallway, Hermione turned one way, Harry the other. “If you find her, shoot me a Patronus.”

Hermione smiled. “Will do. And don’t worry, she’s fine.” 

“Let’s hope,” Harry murmured as he walked away. He moved slowly as he approached the lifts, scanning beneath hallway benches and in corners for any signs of Azizi. 

“You chose a bloody inconvenient time to go missing, Azizi,” he grumbled as he walked. “Knew I should’ve made you come with me to Severus—”

Rounding a corner, Harry wasn’t looking up, and so he ran smack into someone coming the other way. 

“Sorry— Percy?” 

~

Percy, clad in staid robes, staggered backwards. “Idiot! You almost knocked me over— Harry Potter?!” 

“Hey.” Clearing his throat, Harry smiled. “How’re you these days, Percy?” 

“I’m…well. And you?” 

“Fine—” Harry shook his head. “Actually, not so great. I’m trying to find my Kneazle. You haven’t seen one here, have you? She’s small, black—” 

Percy raised his eyebrow. “No, I can’t say I have. And I didn’t know you owned a Kneazle.” 

Harry smiled. “Sometimes I think she owns u—me.” 

Percy nodded. “I understand that’s true.” Stepping back, he inclined his head. Anyway, I must be going. Good luck.” 

~

“Wait!” Harry said, mind racing as Percy moved away. 

“Yes?” 

“It’s been ages.” Harry smiled weakly. “Let’s…catch up!”

“Sorry, I’ve an appointment with the Minister.” Percy’s eyes narrowed. “Hold on. Weren’t you assigned to New York?” 

“I returned…unexpectedly.” 

“Ah.” Percy cleared his throat. “Well, mustn’t be late—” 

“While we’re here,” Harry continued, talking over him, “I hear you’re charging Sev—Snape with mutilation.” 

Percy froze. “Yes.” 

“Mutilation?” 

Percy frowned. “Why do you care?” 

“Snape and I are…close,” Harry snapped. “I think you’ll find we… _he’ll_ mount a vigorous defence.” 

“Ah.” Percy smirked. “Then, ahem, see you in court.”

~

Grinding his teeth, Harry left Percy, spinning on his heel and heading for the lifts. “Nice going, Potter,” he muttered. “Now he’s _expecting_ Severus’ defence. Hermione’s going to kill me.” 

Shaking his head, Harry searched the cafeteria. Not finding Azizi there, he returned to the detainment area, dejected. 

When he got back to Severus, however, Azizi was in his arms, and Severus was staring into her eyes, a bemused look on his face. 

Harry grinned. “How did she find you?” he cried. 

Tearing his eyes from Azizi’s, Severus looked at him. “No idea.” He smiled. “But she has interesting news.”

~

“She spoke to you? That’s brilliant!” With less effort that it’d taken the first time, Harry moved though the bars and into the cell, settling beside Severus. 

“Quite remarkable,” Severus agreed, stroking Azizi’s head gently. Purring, she dug her claws into his robes and promptly fell asleep. 

“What did she say?” Harry asked softly. 

Severus pursed his lips. “It was curious. I find her mind…different.” 

“You used Legilimency?”

“Actually, it felt as though she was using it on me.” Severus sighed. “In any case, it seems she did her own investigating.” 

“Okay—”

“Things are possibly worse than we thought.” 

~

“You’re _sure_?” Harry said once Severus finished speaking. 

Severus exhaled. “Right now I find I’m sure of nothing. But that’s my impression from Azizi.” 

“Damn. Is Kneazle testimony admissible? How do we prove—?”

“Prove what? Oh, you found her!” Hermione hurried into the room. “Why didn’t you send a Patronus?” 

Harry groaned. “Sorry, I forgot. I got distracted.” 

“It’s fine, I got distracted, too.” She raised an eyebrow. “I saw Percy, who said he spoke to you. What did you do? He seemed almost…gleeful about facing us in court. And what must we prove?” 

Harry sighed. “You’d best sit.” 

~

“You’re scaring your solicitor,” Hermione said, sitting. “Proceed."

Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry squeezed. “I mentioned Azizi speaks to me, right?”

“Yes.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You also said she’s not yet speaking to Severus.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “That’s…changed.” 

“Oh?”

Severus nodded. “She spoke to me today for the first time, and told me something you’ll find…interesting.” 

Hermione huffed, clearly impatient. “Okay.”

“When she left your office to go exploring, and she…encountered someone.” 

“Who?” 

“From her description, Percy, but she said his mind was…wrong.”

“Meaning?”

Severus coughed. “I believe it means Azizi sensed he’s using Polyjuice.” 

~


	33. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's ready for meetings and...other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 598: Lie(s). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Preparation

~

Hermione blinked, clearly surprised. “She can do that?” 

Severus sighed. “I’m beginning to suspect we’ve a special Kneazle,” he said. “Although it’d be a lie for me to say I know all her capabilities.” 

“But Polyjuice—” Hermione shook her head. “That’s a serious charge.” 

“How do we prove it?” asked Harry.

“I can’t say I’ve seen Percy drink or eat anything recently,” said Hermione. “But we aren’t in the same circles. He’s much higher up in the Ministry these days.” 

“So what now?” Harry asked.

“Polyjuice’s properties remain the same,” said Severus. “We have to observe Percy for an hour.” 

~

“I can request a meeting,” said Hermione. “Say I wish to go over the charges and perhaps see if we can come to a settlement.” 

“We’re not settling!” cried Harry. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I know that, but he doesn’t. And once we get him in a meeting room, we can make sure he doesn’t ingest anything for an hour, and we’ll know.” 

Severus nodded. “Easier said than done, I suspect. Especially since Harry let him know we’re fighting the charges.” 

Harry scowled. “I wasn’t about to lie.” 

“Wise choice.” Severus hummed. “You’re a terrible liar.” 

Harry squeezed his hand. 

~

“The earliest we'll meet’s tomorrow,” said Hermione. “Make yourselves comfortable, I’ll be back with news.” 

“Okay.” Harry sighed. “May I bring some things in here, or will that twist someone’s knickers?” 

Hermione smiled. “The powers that be plan to look the other way when it comes to Severus’ holding arrangements. Severus can’t leave, but it’s fine if you make the cell more comfortable for yourselves. Plus, the…Auror guard you’ve been assigned should be…understanding.” 

Harry frowned. “Who is it?” 

“You’ll see.” Hermione winked. “Now I should go. I need to lie convincingly to Percy’s secretary about needing a meeting.” 

~

“I won’t be able to sleep unless it’s someone I trust,” said Harry once Hermione’s left. “I’ll lie awake all night.” 

“Well,” murmured Severus, shifting Azizi off his lap and onto the floor, “I believe I can distract you.” 

Grinning, Harry shifted closer. “I thought you could,” he whispered against Severus’ lips. 

They kissed, Harry wrapping his arms around Severus and moaning as the kiss deepened, went deep and hot. 

Severus was just laying Harry down onto his back when someone cleared their throat. Breaking apart, Harry and Severus turned their heads.

Ron smiled weakly. “Hey, guys. I’m your guard.” 

~

“Hey, mate!” said Harry, sitting up. “It’s great to see you.” 

Severus cleared his throat. 

“Yeah.” Flushed, Ron stared at a spot above Harry’s right shoulder. “I’m going to pretend that’s not a lie, and that I didn’t just walk in on…what I just walked in on, okay?” 

Harry bit back a grin. “Fair enough. Did Hermione fill you in?” 

Ron nodded. “Yeah.” He scowled. “And just when we thought Percy was being decent for a change.”

“Oh, I guess you haven’t heard the latest, then,” said Harry. 

“Latest?” Frowning, Ron shook his head. 

Harry sighed. “You’d best sit.”

~

“You’re saying Percy _isn’t_ Percy, he’s someone else Polyjuiced?” 

“That’s the theory.” 

“According to your…Kneazle.” Ron shook his head. “Mate, I know you’re honest, but you’ll need more evidence to convince the Wizengamot these aren’t lies.” 

“When you put it that way—” Harry sighed. “We’ve Pensieve evidence.” 

Ron shrugged. “Ever since you talked about how Slughorn tampered with his own memories, Pensieve evidence isn’t seen as reliable.” 

“Ugh.” Harry leaned his head on Severus’ shoulder.   
“We’re tired,” said Severus. “We should postpone further discussion until tomorrow.”

“Good idea.” Blushing, Ron rose. “I’ll…let you get back to…um, resting.” 

~

“At least now you’ll rest tonight,” Severus said once they were alone.

“Huh?” 

“You said earlier you thought you’d lie awake all night.” 

“Oh, right.” Harry smiled. “I trust Ron with my life, with _our_ lives.” Leaning in, he kissed the corner of Severus’ mouth. “How about you? Think you can sleep?” 

“Perhaps.” Severus rested his forehead against Harry’s. “It occurs to me we can’t make love, though.” 

“Why not?”

“Without my potion, I remain impotent.” 

Harry smiled, reaching into his pocket. “Good thing I packed us some stuff before leaving New York, then, hm?” 

“You brought it?” 

“Of course.” 

~


	34. Bewitched and BeKneazled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azizi can be persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 599: Truth. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bewitched and BeKneazled

~

Severus watched, eyebrow raised, as Harry unpacked, then drew his wand, putting up the strongest Privacy Shield he knew. “Trust me?” Harry whispered. 

“Always.” 

Harry smiled, hearing the truth in his answer. “Thank Godric,” he said. “Hopefully no one's watching us right now.”

“Quite.” 

“And you should know, I missed you,” Harry whispered.

Severus’ expression softened. “And I, you.” 

“I understand if you’re leery—”

Dragging him close, Severus kissed the words from his mouth, pressing him flat onto the cot. 

Moaning, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, surrendering. The world fell away, narrowing down to just the two of them. 

~

“Need you,” Harry gasped, reaching for Severus’ potion. 

Severus smiled. “You realise it’s been less than twenty-four hours.”

Harry huffed. “It’s felt like twenty-four days.” 

“Agreed.” Severus’ expression went solemn. “In truth, any time away from you feels like an eternity.” 

Harry rolled on top of him, straddling him. “Yeah,” he murmured, spilling the potion onto his fingers and onto Severus’ cock. “I know.” 

Severus watched Harry though heavy-lidded eyes as he smoothed the potion in, and as his cock responded, rising from his groin, he reached up, cupping Harry’s jaw. “Last night—”

“I know.” Leaning down, Harry kissed him. 

~

They strained together, desperate. Unable to wait to have Severus inside him, Harry writhed to get closer, arching his back when Severus finally pressed inside.

Severus thrust quickly, his face flushed, the veins in his neck standing out as he strained to maintain a steady rhythm. But when Harry wrapped his legs around him, he sped up. 

“Yes!” Harry shouted, coming, feeling the pleasure of it to his toes. 

Severus held on long enough to fuck Harry through his shudders before he, too, came. 

Afterwards, the familiar touch of Severus’ skin soothed him and, feeling truly at peace, Harry slept. 

~

When Harry woke, he was in Severus’ arms, surrounded by his scent. Smiling, he closed his eyes, luxuriating in the sensation. 

Distantly, he heard people arguing, but the significance didn’t register until it got louder. “…complete untruth, Ronald! I didn’t betray Harry’s confidence—!” 

Molly? She shouldn’t be there. Unless… Eyes popping open, Harry struggled to sit up. “Severus!” 

Severus groaned. 

“We’re about to have visitors!” 

“Whatever—” mumbled Severus. 

“It’s Molly! Do you want her to walk in on us like this?” 

Severus sat straight up, his hair everywhere, his eyes wild. 

Harry thrust his clothes at him. “Here! Get dressed!” 

~

Severus dressed so quickly it left Harry gaping. “Why are you just sitting there?” he snapped. “You’re naked, too.” 

Realising the truth of that, Harry winced. In grabbing his clothes, he disturbed Azizi, who’d been napping. Hissing, she arched her back, diving under the cot. 

“Sorry, Azizi,” Harry mumbled, hopping around on one foot. 

“It smells like sex in here,” Severus said, tucking the potion into his pocket. 

Harry nodded, only just managing a Freshening Charm before the door opened. 

“Harry—? Oh! You’re awake,” said Ron, looking relieved. “Mum’s here. She insisted—”

Harry smiled faintly. Clearly he owed Ron big.

~

“She’s here to help,” Ron continued.

“Of course!” cried Molly, pushing past him, eyes wide when she saw them. “You poor lads! What on earth’s Percy thinking? Sometimes I want to smack that boy—”

“Hi, Mrs Weasley.” Harry smiled. “It’s okay. We’re…handling things with Percy.” 

Molly paced, arms akimbo. “Oh, I’d like to _handle things_ with him, right now—”

“Hermione’s got this,” Harry said. “She’ll fix it.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s the truth, dear.” Molly’s stubborn expression was familiar. “Hermione’s clever. But I’ll still have a word with Percy nevertheless.” 

“I’ll…be outside,” said Ron. “Good luck,” he mouthed.

~

Once they were alone, Severus cleared his throat. “Actually, I’d prefer to fight the charges through Granger. The truth is, even if Percy withdraws, the Wizengamot can still prosecute. We should work through proper channels.”

“You can still do that, Severus. It can’t hurt for me to—” Molly gasped, a fatuous smile crossing her face. “Oh! Who’s this?”

Harry looked down to see Azizi padding forward, her eyes trained on Molly’s. “This is our Kneazle. Her name’s—”

“Azizi,” breathed Molly. She stared into Azizi’s eyes, her breathing slowing. 

Harry looked at Severus, who shrugged. “Yeah—” 

Slowly, Molly nodded. “She’s lovely.” 

~

“Thanks,” said Harry slowly. “She…spoke to you?”

“Oh yes, plain as day.” Molly inclined her head, eyes still locked on Azizi’s. “What a dear.”

“Quite,” murmured Severus, frowning as he studied Molly. “Although she can be…intense.” 

“Intense?” Molly murmured, trance-like.

“At times.” Eyes narrowed, Severus looked down at Azizi then back at Molly. “Anyway, please leave this situation alone, Molly. There are…things going on we don’t yet know the truth of, and having you antagonise Percy may not help my cause.” 

“I’m sorry, Severus, but I must insist—” Molly’s expression went slack. “Oh, what a sweet kitty.” 

~

“Mrs Weasley,” Harry said as she continued to stare at Azizi, “are you okay?”

“Hm?” Blinking, Molly looked away from Azizi. “I’m fine.” She frowned. “What were we discussing?” 

“Us handling things with Percy through official channels,” said Severus.

Molly smiled. “Oh, yes. In truth, that’s a good idea. I’ll stay out of it.” 

“You…will?” Harry blinked.

“Absolutely.” Reaching into her bag, Molly extricated a hamper, which she unshrunk. “Now, who’s for breakfast? I’m sure the food here’s terrible.” 

“Did Azizi just _brainwash Molly_?” Harry whispered to Severus as they watched Molly prepare food.

Severus coughed. “Apparently?” 

“Bloody hell.” 

~


	35. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azizi can also be stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Protect  
>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 600: Start. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Protect

~

Molly seemed fine as she made them breakfast plates. Harry ate quietly, nodding as she chatted. “…Bill and Fleur are pregnant again, Charlie’s visiting at the start of the holidays—”

Beside him, Severus stared into Azizi’s eyes in silent communion. Harry coughed, pondering ways to distract Molly. Severus hadn’t eaten much, she was bound to notice—

“What _is_ Severus doing, dear?” 

Harry winced. “Experimenting? Yeah, he’s, um…testing his Legilimency.” 

“I see.” Molly shook her head. “Well, I need to go, I’m babysitting Teddy today. Do tell him I know everything will be fine.” 

“I’ll pass it on,” promised Harry.

~

Once Molly left, Harry turned to Severus. “Severus?”

Blinking, Severus sighed, looking away from Azizi, who flicked her tail and began helping herself to what was left of Severus’ breakfast. “Well, that was…interesting,” he said.

“What happened?” 

Severus snorted. “I discovered our Kneazle is extraordinarily stubborn.” 

“You’re just starting to realise that?” Harry rolled his eyes. “I could’ve told you that without resorting to Legilimency.” 

Severus huffed, petting her as she ate. “I told her she is not to influence any witch or wizard again.” 

“What did she say to that?” 

“She kept repeating one word.” 

“What word?” 

“Protect.”

~

Harry blinked. “Who does she think she has to protect?”

“Me, presumably.” 

Harry smiled. “Well, I can’t fault her taste, although if we’re going to have to start watching her constantly, too, things could get complicated fast.” 

“Agreed,” said Severus. “Which means we don’t let her out of our sight.” He raised an eyebrow at Harry. 

“Hey, Hermione swore she’d be safe in her office. How was I supposed to know she’d escape?” 

“Well, now that we know she has that…propensity, we should monitor her at all times—” Severus looked around. “Wait, where is she?” 

Harry groaned. “Bloody hell!” 

~

Both Harry and Severus were on their hands and knees when Hermione walked into the holding area. “I’m afraid to ask,” she said dryly. “Is this really the time for…experimenting?”

“Don’t start,” Harry growled. “It’s been a rough morning.” Sighing, he stood, helping Severus up.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Severus snorted. “Azizi’s once again disappeared somehow. We’re hoping she’s still here.” 

“Well, she’s not under there,” muttered Harry, nodding at the cot. 

Hermione opened her robes, and Azizi jumped out to strut towards them. Shaking her head, Hermione said, “You really should keep better track of your things.” 

~

“Where was she?” asked Harry, scooping her up. 

“I found her in the hallway leading to the Minister’s office. She led me on a merry chase, too. I had to pull an old trick I used on Crookshanks to get her to come to me.” 

“What trick?” asked Severus.

Drawing her wand, Hermione pointed it, and a red dot appeared on the wall. “Felines love that.” 

Severus hummed. “Noted.”

“Although it’d help if you’d stop losing her.” 

“It’s not like we plan it!” Harry sighed. “She’s a slippery little thing.” 

“Start a trace on her?” suggested Hermione.

Severus nodded. “Perhaps.” 

~

“Anyway, do you have news?” asked Harry. “Are we meeting with Percy today?” 

Hermione nodded. “He’s committed to a thirty-minute meeting at three.” 

“Thirty minutes won’t be long enough to tell if he’s using Polyjuice,” said Severus, frowning.

“I know.” Hermione sighed. “Once we have him, we’ll have to think of some way to delay him for a full hour.” 

“I can think of one way,” muttered Harry, tone dark. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Don’t start anything! He’ll have your badge for violence.” 

“Not even a simple punch?” Harry grinned. “It would be _so_ satisfying.”

Hermione shook her head. “Men.” 

~

Hermione paced as she lectured. “…can’t start anything! It’d be foolish, and could end up costing Severus—”

“I was joking!” Harry interrupted. “I promise, I’ll sit and listen quietly like a little lamb.” 

Severus snorted. “That I’d like to see.” 

“You think I can’t?” muttered Harry. 

“With a ball gag perhaps.” Severus smirked. “Although, I…enjoy your noises, so—” 

“Ahem!” Hermione shook her head. “You’re both hopeless.” She smiled. “Although it could be good for the Wizengamot to see you’re clearly in love. That may help our case.”

“I’m hoping it’ll be dropped,” said Severus. 

Hermione nodded. “As am I.” 

~

“Right, so we’ve until three to come up with a plan to delay Percy.” Harry pursed his lips. “Pity we can’t just Stupefy him and wait.”

“Why can’t we?” Severus asked.

Hermione and Harry went still. Hermione sighed. “Because it could actually _be_ Percy, and if we’re wrong—”

“Then he doesn’t drop the charges and we have to proceed with the trial having lost nothing.” Severus smirked. “But if we’re correct, and it _is_ someone Polyjuiced as him—”

“Then we know and can start unravelling their evil plan!” Hermione beamed. “It’s brilliant!” 

Leaning in, Harry kissed Severus. “Yes it is.” 

~


	36. Reporting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 601: Finish. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reporting In

~

Severus kissed him back without hesitation, making Harry forget anyone was there except the two of them.

Hermione cleared her throat. “Can you finish up please?” she asked as the kiss deepened. “We’ve one other topic to discuss.”

Sighing, Harry pulled away from Severus and scowled at Hermione. “We do?” 

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione nodded. “You’ve forgotten something.”

“I have?”

“Did you tell your supervisor you were returning to England?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded, then paused. “Well, I told Penelope, the American Auror I’ve been following, and she said she’d tell MACUSA’s head Auror.” 

“And _he’s_ your supervisor?”

Harry froze. “Shit!” 

~

Severus blinked. “What’s is it?”

Harry groaned. “Technically, I don’t work for MACUSA yet! Which means—”

“Robards.” Severus sighed. 

“Exactly.” Hermione stood up. “I’ve explained you’re distracted because of Snape’s charges, but Robards knows you’re back, and he’s expecting your report as soon as you finish down here.” 

“Shit, I’d better get up there.” Harry paused. “Although we still have to find—” 

A meow made them all start looking around. 

Leaning down, Harry saw Azizi’s tiny face peering up from beneath the cot. “Azizi,” he cooed, picking her up.

“I’ll take her,” said Severus. “ _You_ have an appointment with Robards.”

~

After passing Azizi off to Severus, and claiming another kiss, Harry phased through the cell. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Severus smirked. “I can’t exactly leave.” 

“I’ll go to Robards’ office with you,” Hermione said once they’d left the holding area. “But I should finish up the list of questions I have for Percy, too. Once you’re done, I’ll meet you back in Severus’ cell.”

Harry nodded. “Fair enough.” He exhaled. “I’m not looking forward to seeing Robards.” 

“Why not?” Hermione asked as they entered the lift. 

“Because I suspect he’s going to be displeased with me.” 

~

Displeased was an understatement. “Just what were you thinking, abandoning your post at MACUSA?” Robards roared. “Do you realise how irresponsible that was? Once you start a job, Potter, you have to finish it!”

Harry, accustomed to Robards’ lectures, tuned him out almost immediately.

“…found out from Granger you’d returned! My office’s the first place you should’ve come—”

Harry began pondering stunning spells to use on Percy. 

“…realise you’re our representative! What must they think with you haring back home the moment there’s problem?”

_Stupefy, Immobilus—_

“Well? Answer me!” 

Harry blinked. “Sorry. I was just waiting for a chance, sir.” 

~

“Well? Explain yourself.” Robards sat forward in his chair. 

“It was a family emergency. My…fiancé was arrested and I had to return unexpectedly. I meant to report in, but I only got in last night.” 

Robards’ eyebrow went up. “You’re engaged? When did this happen?” 

“Recently, sir.” 

“Oh.” Robards seemed to deflate. “You should have led with that.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “It didn’t feel right to interrupt you before you were finished, sir.” 

“Ah.” Robards waved a hand. “Fine, take care of your fiancé. But let me know before you leave again, all right?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Get out.” 

~

When Harry emerged from Robards’ office, Ron was waiting. “Bad?”

Harry shrugged. “Nothing worse than usual. Did Hermione send you?” 

“Yeah, she said you’d need moral support.” Ron grinned. “Looks like you survived, though.” 

“Yeah, it was only a mild singeing,” Harry joked. “Hey, if you’re here, who’s guarding Severus?” 

“Dean. Snape’s fine.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry started for the door. “I should get back since Robards’ finished with me, though. Oh, did Hermione tell you about the _meeting_ later?” 

“With Percy?” Ron made a face. “Yeah. Hex him a few times for me, too, will you.” 

Harry laughed. “We’ll see.” 

~

Severus was again in mental communion with Azizi when Harry returned to the cell. Slipping back inside, Harry sat beside him, waiting for them to finish. 

Exhaling, Severus looked away from Azizi, who tucked her head into Severus’ shirt and promptly fell asleep. 

“What happened?” asked Harry. 

“Nothing new.” Severus huffed. “She’s still convinced she needs to protect me.” 

“I understand that,” said Harry, leaning his head on Severus’ shoulder.

Severus snorted. “Not you, too! I’m an adult.” 

Harry laughed. “So? That doesn’t mean you don’t need to be protected. Loved.” 

Severus shook his head, but he was smiling. “Ridiculous.” 

~

They talked quietly the rest of the morning, and by the time Dean brought lunch, Harry was hungry. “Ron sent this,” he said, winking. “Trust me, you’d never finish the regular swill.” 

Harry thanked him, unpacking what looked like a picnic lunch, even down to two bottles of Butterbeer. Severus snorted upon seeing them, but he drank his anyway. 

After feeding Azizi, they cleared up the scraps and waited for Hermione. 

Harry, nervous, couldn’t sit still; he paced the cell, watching the clock.

At two-fifty, Hermione arrived. “Ready?” she asked.

Tucking Azizi into his robes, Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “Definitely.” 

~


	37. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tips his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 602: Play. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Meeting

~

As they walked towards the lifts, Dean following at a distance, Harry leaned close to Severus, murmuring, “Are you okay? Nervous?”

Severus hummed. “Not really. I’m interested to hear Percival’s reasons for bringing these charges.” 

“I’m curious, too.” Harry slanted a look at Hermione. “Don’t listen, Hermione.” 

Hermione coughed. “Listen to what?” 

Harry grinned. “Any idea what Stunning Spell we should use on Percy when, I mean _if_ , the time comes, Severus?” 

Severus pursed his lips. “I’ve a few ideas, yes. Perhaps it would be best if we play this by ear, however.” 

“Wise words,” murmured Hermione. “Here’s the lift.” 

~

The trip up to Percy’s office was silent, although Harry did hold Severus’ hand. They way Severus clung back seemed to indicate he was grateful for the support. 

As they stepped off the lift, Harry felt Azizi inside his robes, batting at the buttons on his shirt, and he smiled. 

“Is something funny?” Hermione asked, eyebrow raised. 

Harry shook his head. “Later.” 

After shooting him a warning look, she gestured down the hall. “We’re meeting in a conference room, not his office. He insisted.” 

“Wonder why?” Harry murmured. 

“Power play?” Hermione shrugged. “We’ll have to be careful.” 

Severus smirked. “Always.” 

~

“I’ll wait here,” said Dean once they arrived at the conference room. He winked. “Good luck.” 

Harry shot a questioning look at Hermione, who nodded faintly, and then they were walking into the room and there was no time for questions. 

Percy was by the window, gazing out. As they entered, he spun, facing them. “Harry Potter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Percy.” 

Percy’s gaze swept over them all and he gestured to the table and chairs. “Sit down.” 

They sat, Harry surreptitiously clasping Severus’ hand. Inside his robes, Azizi still played with his buttons.

“So,” said Percy. “State your case.”

~

Hermione, all business, leaned forward. “Actually, I’d hoped you’d state _your_ case, since we’re not sure how you justify bringing these charges against a war hero.” 

“Hero?” Percy scoffed. “Snape’s no hero. He’s a Death Eater who mould—I mean tortured children on behalf of the greatest Dark wizard of the age! If he’s so proud of the part he played, why did he run, allowing himself to be presumed dead after the war?”

Harry leaned forward. “That’s an odd way to describe Voldemort. You almost sound like you admired him.” 

“I did.” Percy smirked. “At least he was effective.” 

~

“You…admired Voldemort?” Harry blinked.

“I didn't always agree with his methods.” Percy glanced guiltily at Hermione. “And I’ve nothing against Muggle-borns. I simply believe wizards shouldn’t hide while Muggles play god.” 

“What does this have to do with your charges against me?” asked Severus. 

Percy stared at Severus. “Everything! You were the epitome of the bright, ambitious wizard. You were Hogwarts’ headmaster, the Dark Lord’s right hand, and you gave it up for what?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Voldemort was wrong.” 

“No!” shouted Percy. “He was right! He just needed more loyal servants.” 

“Right,” said Harry. “I’ve heard enough. _Stupefy_!” 

~

Percy stiffened in his chair. 

“Whew.” Harry exhaled. “He was giving me a headache.” 

Hermione sighed. “Harry, if this _is_ him—”

“He’ll have me up on charges?” Harry snorted. “Still worth it. Didn’t you hear that garbage about Voldemort? Ugh.” 

“I’m not saying I disagree with your actions, just alerting you to the possible consequences.” 

“Did he sound like Percy to you?” asked Severus, looking thoughtful. 

Harry shrugged. “I’m no Percy expert. Hermione?” 

“Percy was always rather…rigid.” Hermione shook her head. “Maybe?”

Severus hummed. “He seemed like someone playing a role.”

Harry sighed. “Right. I guess time will tell.” 

~

“How much longer?” asked Harry, playing with Azizi. 

Hermione checked her watch. “We arrived at three, and it’s three-fifty. Five minutes.” 

Severus, pacing back and forth at the window, glanced once again at Percy, who hadn’t moved. “I think we must at least entertain the possibility that he’s an unMarked Death Eater and not someone Polyjuiced.” 

“If he _is_ a Death Eater, I’m not sure how we prove it,” Hermione sighed. 

“Tell them what he said?” Harry suggested. 

“After we hexed him?” Hermione snorted. 

“Look!” Severus pointed to Percy, who was morphing into…someone else.

“No!” cried Harry. “That’s impossible!” 

~


	38. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 603: Real. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Reveal

~

“No, whispered Harry. “This isn’t real.” 

“We must accept the evidence of our own eyes,” said Severus, coming up to Harry and embracing him. “As difficult to believe we’re again dealing with…this person.” 

Azizi arched her back, hissing. Harry picked her up, holding her firmly against his chest. 

“Well,” said Hermione, walking around to look the imposter square in their face. “It’s been a long time. How did you do this?”

“She’s Stunned,” Harry reminded Hermione. “And Disarm her first.” 

“Right.” Hermione drew her wand “ _Expelliarmus! Finite!_ ”

“Hem, hem.” Umbridge smirked at them. “Hello, children. Did you miss me?” 

~

“Where’s Percy?” snapped Harry. “If you’ve hurt him—”

“What do you care?” Umbridge’s eyes glittered with malevolence. “The only one you care about’s your precious Snape!” 

“I care about lots of people.” Leaning forward, Harry stared her in the eyes. “Now, where is he?” 

“You believe you’re all grown up, but you’re still just children,” Umbridge spat. “A boy and girl in over your heads. That’s why you’ve no real power. Either of you.”

“Yet, these two, with their meagre power, have captured you.” Severus smirked. 

Umbridge’s smirk widened. “That’s what you think. I’ve been preparing for a long time.” 

~

Harry frowned. “Preparing? How?” 

Umbridge tittered. “Yes, I’ll tell you my master plan so you can thwart it.” She snorted. “Do I look like an idiot?” 

“That’s a rhetorical question, right?” drawled Harry. “Because from where I’m standing, you’re out of options.” 

“As I said, I’ve been preparing for a long time.” Umbridge’s eyes narrowed and she stared at Severus. “And to think, I once admired you, thought you were a real man. But you’re just a filthy pillow-biter.” 

Harry lunged for her, but Severus restrained him. 

Hermione huffed. “Enough. She’s not going to tell us anything without Veritaserum.” 

~

The uproar when Dean and several other Aurors arrived surpassed even Harry’s expectations.

“How’s this possible?” Robards snapped as Umbridge was carted away cackling. “She’s imprisoned in a cell in Azkaban! I checked, and the guards say she’s still there. So which is the real Umbridge?” 

“We have no idea, Head-Auror.” Hermione’s smile was sharp. “But given the…irregularities that have occurred, and the fact my client has clearly been accused under false pretences—”

“Yes, yes,” muttered Robards. “I’ll have a word with the Head Mugwump. Once I explain what happened, Snape should be free to go.” 

Hermione nodded. “Lovely.” 

~

“You’re quiet,” murmured Severus as he and Harry collected their things from the holding area. “Is something wrong?” 

Harry sighed. “Something just doesn’t feel right.” He turned to face Severus. “It doesn’t seem real, you know? The whole thing was resolved too easily.” 

“I was held in a cell for two days,” Severus said. “Trust me, there was nothing easy about that.” 

Harry grinned. “Not even last night?” 

Severus inclined his head. “Admittedly, that was…enjoyable, but I would still have preferred it in our own bed.” 

“I’m still here,” sang Hermione. 

“Sorry, Hermione!” Harry grinned. “We’ll be home soon.” 

~

“We still need to find Percy,” Hermione reminded Harry once they’d finished packing. “And I’m with you, Harry. That all went a bit too smoothly for my comfort.” She raised an eyebrow. “And I thought Slytherins were innately suspicious?” 

“Indeed.” Slowly, Severus nodded. “As much as it pains me to admit it, I agree.” 

Harry chuckled, clasping Severus’ hand. “There’s the paranoid Slytherin I love.” Inside his robes, Azizi purred. “And I think even Azizi concurs.” 

“Lovely, it’s unanimous,” Severus drawled. “What shall we do now? And how do we locate the real Percy Weasley?” 

Harry blinked. “I’ve an idea.”

~

“They’ll never allow it,” said Hermione once Harry outlined his plan. 

“Why not? It could get us real answers.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You want me to tell the Aurors we want to use a Kneazle to read Umbridge’s mind to find Percy?” 

Harry coughed. “When you put it like that—”

“Say _I_ wish to Legilimise her,” said Severus. “They shouldn’t argue that since she brought false charges against me.” 

“That…could work.” Hermione sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Once she’d left, Severus took Azizi. “Now to explain what we need her to do.” 

Harry smiled. “Good luck.” 

~

Severus had finished communing with Azizi by the time Hermione returned. “They’ve agreed to let Snape have a crack at Umbridge,” she said. “But we’ll have to do it right now. Everyone’s eager to return her to Azkaban.” 

“I can understand that,” muttered Harry. “Can I go in there with him?” 

Hermione shook her head. “No, but we can watch from outside.” She looked at Severus. “You’ll have to be subtle about this. The whole encounter is going to be observed.” 

Severus smirked. “I can be subtle.” 

“That I believe.” Hermione snorted. “This case is a real corker. Follow me.” 

~

Umbridge was being held in a cell, chained to a chair. While Harry and Hermione remained outside, Severus, with Azizi hidden under his robes, was escorted to her. 

When he sat, Severus’ back was to the observers. 

“Madam,” Severus greeted her. “I’ve some questions.” 

“I’m sure. Hem, hem.”

“Where’s Percy Weasley?” 

“I’m sure I don’t—” Umbridge paused, staring at Severus’ chest. “What a beauty! She’d be lovely for my collection.” 

Robards leaned forwards. “What’s she on about?” 

Harry coughed. “Severus’ technique is um…real smooth. Let him work.” 

“Fine.” Robards scowled. 

Suddenly, Severus stiffened. Harry clutched Hermione’s arm. “Something’s wrong!” 

~


	39. Intelligence Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They close in on their goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 604: Grace. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Intelligence Will Out

~

Before Harry could react, however, Hermione clasped his arm. “Let Severus do his work,” she said warningly.

Inside the interrogation room, Severus stretched gracefully, his posture relaxing. 

“Look,” said Hermione. “Everything’s fine.” 

“Right.” Harry exhaled. “Sorry, this is driving me mad.” 

Hermione nodded. “Understandable.”

Robards’ wand buzzed. Growling, he rose. “I’m being summoned.” Gesturing another Auror over, he said, “Keep an eye on things, Andrews. If anything odd happens, extract Snape immediately.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

With that, Robards left. 

Inside the interrogation room, Severus leaned forward. “Now, shall we try that again? Where’s Percy Weasley?” 

Umbridge smiled vacuously. “I don’t know.” 

~

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Severus snapped. 

Umbridge, still staring at Severus’ chest, smiled vaguely. Because of the way Severus had angled his body, Azizi was still not visible. “I don’t know.” 

Severus drummed graceful fingers against the table. “Did you do something to him?” he asked after a few moments. 

“Yes. I couldn’t have him hanging about.” Umbridge blinked slowly. “So I took some hair before getting rid of him.” 

Alarmed, Harry squeezed Hermione’s hand. 

“Did you kill him?”

“No. I knew I might need more hair, so I gave him to Mopsy.” 

“Who’s Mopsy?” 

“My elf.” 

~

“Call your elf, have them bring Percy,” Severus demanded. 

Umbridge shook her head, her expression almost regretful. “Can’t. I instructed her never to do that, even if I asked.” 

“Then how do you obtain more of Percy’s hair when needed?” 

Umbridge shrugged. “She brings hair, never Weasley.” 

Severus ran a graceful hand through his hair. Unfortunately, doing that revealed Azizi. 

Andrews frowned. “Oi, is that a Kneazle? That’s not allowed!” 

Harry coughed. “She’s not interfering with—” 

But it was too late. Andrews entered the interrogation room. “This interview’s over,” he said, roughly pulling Severus’ chair away and breaking Azizi’s connection.

~

Umbridge’s face underwent a rapid change. “What have you done to me?” she shrieked. Her eyes dropped to Azizi, cradled in Severus’ arms. “What kind of Kneazle is that?”

Severus arched a graceful eyebrow at her before he turned away. “She’s my Kneazle, and that’s all you need to know.” He smirked. “Thank you for your cooperation.” 

“How dare you?” Umbridge shouted as Severus and Andrews left. “I’ll have you up on charges…!”

“Did you _have_ to interrupt just then?” Harry asked Andrews. 

“Sorry.” Andrews shrugged. “Can’t allow any irregularities.” 

“It’s fine, Harry.” Severus smirked. “We have when we need.” 

~

“We do?” Harry asked, frowning. “How can you say—?”

“Let’s discuss this in a more private venue,” interrupted Hermione. “Please excuse us, Andrews.”

“Sure.” Andrews positioned himself in front of the interrogation room door. 

“Come, Harry. Snape.” Hermione gestured towards the lifts. “We’ll use my office."

Harry sighed. “Fine,” he said, taking Azizi when Severus handed her over. Azizi gracefully stretched in his arms, and stroking her as they rode up to Hermione’s office helped soothe Harry. By the time they arrived, he was calm. 

Closing the door, Hermione turned towards Severus. “Right,” she said. “Explain.” 

Severus hummed. “Very well.” 

~

“While Azizi was holding Umbridge’s mind captive, I was using Legilimency.” 

Harry blinked, putting Azizi down. “I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“Nor did I,” Severus admitted quietly. “It was risky. It could have damaged Umbridge’s mind, or even my own.” 

Hermione exhaled. “You took quite a chance.” 

Severus shrugged gracefully. “Big risk, big reward. Anyway, I got a glimpse, and she wasn’t lying. Her elf’s been instructed not to return Percy. And the elf’s moving him daily, thus preventing any tracking.” 

“Fuck,” Harry growled. “So how do we save him?” 

Severus smirked. “ _We_ can’t. But another elf could.” 

~

Hermione stared at Severus. “Elves to track another elf? That could work!” 

“Fuck, you’re brilliant,” whispered Harry. A sudden surge of love and lust rolled through him. His Severus was sodding amazing.

Severus smiled. “I’ve my moments.” When his eyes caught Harry’s, they darkened. He licked his lips.

Hermione turned away and started digging through a pile of parchments on her desk. “I don’t have a personal elf, obviously, but we’ve Ministry elves. Although the name ‘Mopsy’ sounds familiar— Oh, honestly!”

Harry, being bent gracefully in Severus’ arms, was being snogged within an inch of his life. 

“Ridiculous,” muttered Hermione. 

~

The door slamming made Harry and Severus separate. 

“We’re alone,” said Severus.

“Yeah,” murmured Harry, his hands pressed against Severus’ chest. He blinked, his mind clearing. “Sadly, I suspect Hermione will be back too quickly for us to—” He coughed. 

“Make use of our privacy?” Severus purred. “Yes, I imagine you’re correct.” Leaning close, he whispered against Harry’s lips, “Still, we should take advantage of the opportunity this affords.” 

Laughing, Harry opened his mouth, allowing Severus’ tongue to lead his in a graceful dance. 

When the door opened, Harry sighed, pulling away. “Find an elf?”

Hermione shorted. “Better. Meet Mopsy.” 

~

Harry spun gracefully. At the door stood Hermione, an elf beside her. “Go inside,” instructed Hermione. The elf obeyed. 

Severus frowned. “This’s _Umbridge’s_ Mopsy?” 

“It is.” 

Harry blinked. “But how?”

“Snape’s not the only smart one here, you know.” Hermione grinned. “That name sounded familiar, so I checked the Ministry-elf rolls. Evidently, ‘Percy’ hired an elf months back.”

Harry shook his head. “Incredible.” 

“It makes sense,” said Severus. “Umbridge is the sort who keeps her minions close.” 

“Right,” said Harry, eyeing Mopsy. “How do we get you to talk?”

Just then, Azizi purred, and they all looked at each other. 

~


	40. Below Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 605: Expectation. 
> 
> **Summary:**
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.  
>  Sorry for the short update, but Holiday stories are kicking my butt!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Below Expectations

~

Hermione gestured to a chair. “Sit, Mopsy. I’ll be with you momentarily.” 

Mopsy obeyed, tears welling up in her large eyes.

Drawing Severus and Harry over to a corner, Hermione murmured, “I’ll try to get answers from her first. If that doesn’t work, you can unleash your magic Kneazle.” 

Severus nodded. “Agreed. I’ll need time to explain to Azizi what we need, anyway. Her mental processes are…different. We must be clear about our expectations.” 

Harry sighed. “Okay, but we have to find Percy soon. Ron’s bound to hear about what happened.”

“We will,” said Severus, expression hardening. “Don’t worry.” 

~

“Once again, Mopsy,” said Hermione, staring the elf in her eyes. “Where’s Percy Weasley.” 

From where Harry stood, it looked as if Mopsy shrank into herself. “Mopsy has said! Mopsy cannot speak of this,” she whispered. “Mistress will punish Mopsy.” 

Hermione sighed. “Your mistress will be punished by the Ministry as it is. If you help us to find Percy, it would help her.” 

Mopsy pulled her ears over her eyes. “No, no, no—”

Sitting back in her chair, Hermione shook her head. “All right, Snape,” she said, sounding resigned. She stood, an expectant look on her face. “Go ahead.” 

~

“I hope this works,” muttered Harry.

“Me, too,” Hermione whispered back. 

Together they stood behind Severus, watching as he held Azizi directly in front of Mopsy’s face. The elf’s eyes had glazed over, and she stared at Azizi as if in deep communion with the Kneazle. 

“I’ve high expectations,” said Severus softly. “I’m going to try some questions now.” 

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck.” 

“Mopsy,” said Severus, “Where is Percy Weasley?” 

“Bad Weasley is in the in-between place,” said Mopsy, tone dreamy. 

Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged. 

“And where exactly’s that?” asked Severus.

Mopsy screamed. 

~

“Well, that went spectacularly wrong,” groaned Harry. 

Hermione sighed. “I had such great expectations, too,” she said. 

“As did I.” Severus shook his head. “I fear we’ve got all we’re going to from Mopsy.” 

Mopsy, kneeling, was shaking all over as she banged her head repeatedly on the floor. “Bad Mopsy! Bad elf! Bad, bad, bad!” she kept repeating. 

“What did Azizi do to her?” Harry asked. 

Severus shook his head. “I can’t get her to concentrate enough to tell me.” 

Azizi, meanwhile, was whizzing back and forth chasing, as far as Harry could tell, shadows.

Harry groaned. “What now?” 

~


	41. Achieving Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a way around Mopsy's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 610: Free. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.  
>  It's baa-ack! :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Achieving Delivery

~

“I’ll talk to her,” said Hermione. “Excuse me.” 

While Hermione approached Mopsy, Harry turned to Severus. “Are you all right?”

Severus smiled faintly. “How could I not be? I’m free.” 

Harry grinned. “You know, now that people know you’re alive, we could return, you could resume your old life.” 

“And why should I do that?” Severus asked, cupping Harry’s face with his hands. “My new life is much more rewarding.” 

Heart full, Harry kissed him. Then, pulling back, he said, “I’m glad you said that. Because we should face the fact that we may not be able to rescue Percy.” 

~

Severus frowned. “What are you saying? Are you giving up?” 

Harry sighed. “We may have no choice.”

Severus shook his head. “We must do everything possible to free him.” 

Harry tilted his head. “I never knew you were a Percy fan.” 

Severus snorted. “I’m not, but I understand what it’s like to be trapped, a prisoner. Perhaps not as literally as he may be at the moment, but—” He cleared his throat. “If there’s anything we can do to help him, we must.” 

Ashamed, Harry nodded. “You’re right.” He clasped Severus’ hand. “I just don’t want your freedom in jeopardy.” 

~

Eventually, Hermione stood up, walking back over to them. “It’s no use,” she said. “She won’t even speak to me. She just…cries.” 

“Did Azizi do something to her?” Harry asked Severus.

“Who can tell? I’ll ask.” Severus looked around. “Where is she, anyway?” 

Harry groaned. “Merlin! Did she escape again?” 

“No, she’s there by the fire,” said Hermione.

Severus nodded. “I’ll talk to her. See what I can find out.” 

As he went to Azizi, Hermione turned to Harry. “I hope we can do something. I’d hate to have to tell Ron Percy’s trapped somewhere we can’t free him.” 

~

Severus picked up Azizi, staring into her eyes. Azizi’s tail swished back and forth as they communicated wordlessly. 

“I hope this works,” whispered Harry. “I hate thinking of Percy trapped helpless somewhere.” 

“So do I,” replied Hermione. “And Umbridge seems unlikely to help us at this point.” 

“I imagine she’d help in exchange for her freedom,” Harry muttered darkly. 

“Not happening,” snapped Hermione, voice hard. “I’m not letting that monster go free.” 

“Nor am I.” Harry clutched her arm. “Something’s happening.” 

Severus gently placed Azizi down, then walked back towards them. He shook his head. “She’s done all she can.” 

~

“That’s it, then” said Hermione. Looking at Severus and Harry, she sighed. “I’m so sorry about this.”

Severus hummed. “You needn’t apologise. You managed to free me, so you did as I asked.”

Harry nodded. “He’s right.” He frowned. “Although it’s not a satisfying answer.” 

“I know.” Hermione glanced at Mopsy, who had stopped banging her head on the floor, but who was still whimpering. “I wish I knew how house-elf minds worked.”

Harry snorted. “Don’t we all—” He paused, pursing his lips. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“I have an idea.” Harry said slowly. “But I’ll need Umbridge’s clothes.”

~

“Hopefully not all of them,” said Severus dryly. “This day’s been traumatising enough.” 

Harry chuckled. “No. In fact, since she was wearing Percy’s clothes, we can use something from that pile.” He turned to Hermione. “Right?”

“Probably.” Hermione frowned. “Why?” 

“Humour me,” said Harry. “I’d rather not say in case it doesn’t work.” 

“All right.” Hermione pressed a button on her desk. “Bridget, have an Auror bring prisoner Umbridge’s clothing, please.” 

While she was talking, Harry reached for Azizi. She hissed and, shaking his head, he freed her once more. 

“Not in the mood for cuddling?” asked Severus.

“Apparently not.”

~

Minutes later, a knock came, and Hermione answered the door. “Thank you,” she said, taking the bundle of clothes. 

“That’s evidence,” the Auror reminded her. 

“We’ll be careful with it,” Hermione promised, and closing the door, she turned to face Harry. “All right, let’s see your plan, Harry.” 

Accepting the clothes, Harry placed them on Hermione’s desk. Sorting through them, he picked a tie. 

“If you’re planning elf bondage, I formally request re-incarceration,” Severus drawled. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, “Don’t give up your freedom yet.” Approaching Mopsy, he crouched down beside her. “Mopsy, can you take something to Percy?”

~

Mopsy raised her head, staring at Harry. Slowly, she nodded.

“But you can’t take _me_ to him, can you?” 

“No,” whispered Mopsy. 

Holding the tie, Harry concentrated on it. It glowed for a moment, then faded. He handed it to Mopsy. “Deliver this to Percy, please.” 

Mopsy took the tie, eyeing him. Then, she disappeared. 

“But we’re supposed to be freeing—” Hermione started. 

Harry held up a hand. When, seconds later, Mopsy reappeared, he said, “Percy has the tie now?”

She nodded. 

Exhaling, Harry stood up. “I’ll be right back.” Closing his eyes, he concentrated, and within seconds, was…elsewhere.

~


	42. Breaking the Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were due some good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 611: Chains. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Breaking the Chains

~

Surrounded by mist, Harry blinked, looking around. He recognised nothing and, wary, he frowned. Had Mospy tricked him? “Hello?” he called. “Percy?”

A moan had him spinning around, wand out. “ _Lumos_.” 

The glow from his wand was weak, but it was enough to see by. Advancing slowly, he followed the moans, his mouth dropping open when he saw Percy, suspended in mid-air, wrapped in chains, the tie around his neck. “Merlin! Percy?”

Percy stared at him. “Potter? Help me!” 

“I will,” promised Harry, hurrying towards him. “It’s why I’m here, actually. To rescue you.” 

Percy began to cry. “Thank Godric!” 

~

The chains proved difficult to undo; Harry had to cast Diffindo several times for them to give way. 

Percy could barely stand, almost ending up on the ground. “You okay?” Harry asked, catching him.

Trembling, Percy nodded. “I still can’t believe someone came for me.” 

“Believe it.” Harry looked around. The featureless surroundings were beginning to feel ominous; he suppressed a shiver. “And now we need to get out of here. Hold on.” And concentrating, Harry tried to Apparate.

“That won’t work,” said Percy.

Harry blinked. “What do you mean?” 

Percy sighed. “Magic doesn’t work right here.” 

Harry groaned. “Bollocks.”

~

“In fact,” continued Percy, “I’m amazed it’s working for you at all. I tried wandless magic when I first arrived. It was useless.” 

“When did you arrive?” Harry asked.

“No idea,” said Percy. “Keeping track of time’s difficult here. Especially when chained up.” 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I can see that.” 

“How did you get here, anyway?” 

Harry nodded at the tie around Percy’s neck. “I placed a Tracer Spell on that.” 

“Amazing. It shouldn’t have worked. Near as I can tell, this place nullifies magic.” Percy’s eyes narrowed. “You’re that powerful?”

Harry’s grip on the Elder Wand tightened. “I guess.” 

~

“Impressive.” Percy hummed. “Maybe you _can_ get us out. Go on, then.” 

Feeling self-conscious, Harry concentrated. The air shimmered as if something was fighting him, but Harry gritted his teeth, redoubling his efforts. 

“Argh!” cried Percy, sagging against him. 

For a moment, Harry thought he’d failed, but then, the familiar Apparition squeeze engulfed him and a moment later they were back in Hermione’s office.

Severus, his face white, rushed up. “You idiot!” he shouted as Hermione helped Percy to a chair. “Do that again and I’m chaining you to me!” 

Falling into his arms, Harry smiled tiredly. “Fine with me.” 

~

While Hermione summoned a Healer for Percy, Severus checked Harry for injuries. As he worked, he chastised Harry. “…foolish, reckless—”

Smiling, Harry caught Severus’ hands in his own, staring into his eyes. “Severus,” he whispered. “I’m fine, truly. Stop worrying about me.” 

“ _Stop worrying_?” Severus repeated, voice tight. His mouth worked for a moment. “You…” Surging forward, he kissed Harry. 

Harry slid his arms around Severus’ neck, returning the kiss. 

Distantly, Harry heard Hermione and Percy talking. “…I was chained—Wait, is that _Snape_? And Harry’s with him? Merlin, how long was I gone?” 

Smiling, Harry surrendered to Severus’ mouth. 

~

Tucked beneath Severus’ arm, Harry leaned on him as the Ministry Healer finished her examination of Percy. Azizi was curled in his lap, and he absently stroked her fur, listening. 

“…malnourished, and the chains left some nasty wrist lesions you’ll need to monitor, but overall, you should recover well, Mr Weasley.” 

Percy nodded. “Thanks.” 

Just then, the door opened, and in spilled Molly, Arthur, Ron, and George. “Percy!” cried Molly, hurrying over to him. “My baby!” 

Seconds before he was enveloped in hugs, Percy’s eye met Harry’s. “Thanks,” he mouthed before disappearing in a sea of red-heads. 

Content, Harry smiled. 

~


	43. Lighting the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a place to stay shouldn't be this difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 612: Light. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Lighting the Way

~

“Where’d you find him?” Hermione asked Harry once everyone calmed down and Molly dragged Percy home for some serious coddling. 

“No clue. It was…different. Even the light there was off.” Harry shuddered.

“Another dimension, perhaps?” Hermione pursed her lips. “There’s a theory that house-elves access alternate dimensions when they store things.” 

“Wherever it was,” Severus said, “you’re never returning.” 

Smiling, Harry leaned into him. “No argument from me. It was rather creepy.” 

“It’s a shame we can’t confine Umbridge there.” Hermione smirked. “How poetic would that be?” 

Severus hummed. “Speaking of, shall we tell her we found him?” 

“Absolutely.” 

~

Umbridge screamed when Hermione told her. Face red, she was still shouting when the Aurors dragged her away. 

“I’m not a fan of Dementors,” murmured Severus as they watched her go, “but it’s times like these I wonder if we shouldn’t have kept one around.” 

Harry shivered, remembering how it'd felt to watch Sirius almost have his soul sucked out, how all the light seemed to die from the world. “No,” he whispered. “She’s horrible, but even she doesn’t deserve that.” 

“You’re right.” Turning away, Severus said, “Come on, it’s past time we go home.” 

Harry smiled. “Yes it is.” 

~

By the time they said goodbye to Hermione and left the Ministry, light was fading. “We won’t make it back to New York tonight,” said Harry. “We need someplace to stay.” 

Azizi, curled in his arms, purred softly. 

“We’ve two choices,” said Severus. “The rooms above my apothecary, or Grimmauld.” 

Harry grinned. “Your rooms it is, then, since I can see by your face you’re not excited to go to Grimmauld.” 

Severus inclined his head. “I’d be willing to go if you insisted. Or if it was our only choice.” 

“Happily, it’s not.” 

“Indeed.” Severus offered his arm. “Shall we?” 

~

They stared slack-jawed at Severus’ apothecary. “What in Salazar’s name has he done to my shop?” 

Harry bit back a laugh. Severus’ previously sedate store front had been transformed into a cornucopia of flashing lights and brightly coloured banners announcing the day’s sales. 

Inside, the shop was heaving with people, some clearly magical. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Severus growled. “He’s turned it into Weasleys’ Wheezes number two!” 

“You can’t kill him.” 

“Why not?” 

Harry coughed. “We just saved his brother.” 

“It’s the perfect time! No one will notice one less Weasley now!” 

Harry smiled. “Let’s go to Grimmauld.” 

~

Grimmauld Place was dark, and as they watched it emerge from its hidden position, Severus sighed. “I hated Order meetings.” 

“Why?” asked Harry, clasping his hand as they approached the front door. 

Severus snorted. “How could I not? Everyone hated me, no one wanted me there, even if I was risking my life to bring them information about Voldemort.” 

“What about Dumbledore?” 

“In the beginning, Albus barely trusted me to tie my own shoelaces without his supervision.” Severus shook his head. “Those were dark days.” 

Opening the door, Harry waved his wand, lighting the lamps. “Well, they’re over now.” 

“True.” 

~

Walburga’s portrait remained mercifully quiet as they walked past. Once they entered the parlour and lit the lights, Harry released Azizi to explore. 

“Not as dusty as I was expecting,” said Severus. 

“Kreacher maintains it,” said Harry. “He won’t let me free him, so—” 

Trailing a hand over the mantel, Severus hummed. “What are your plans for this place if we do buy that house in the States?” 

“I’ve been considering giving it to the Ministry.” Harry shrugged. “Why, do you have an idea?” 

“You could sell it.” 

Harry snorted. “Who’d want it?” 

“Narcissa Malfoy.” 

Harry smiled. “That’s not bad.” 

~

Sirius’ room as was the cleanest. 

Yawning, Harry positioned Azizi comfortably on a blanket before slowly undressing. 

Severus was moving equally slowly, and as they climbed into bed and doused the lights, Harry scooted closer to Severus, kissing him. “I’m exhausted.” 

“I can’t imagine why,” Severus murmured dryly, his arms tightening around Harry. “You only took your life into your hands rescuing someone from _another dimension_ today.” 

Harry grinned, kissing him. “I’m fine,” he whispered. “It all worked out.” 

Severus huffed. “You’re never going to quit charging in, are you?” 

“Gryffindor Auror,” Harry reminded him. 

Severus sighed. “Merlin help me.” 

~


	44. Reestablishing Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtime, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 613: Contact. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reestablishing Contact

~

They fell asleep snuggling, Harry in the middle of telling Severus more about the world in which he’d found Percy. 

Upon waking, Harry reached blindly for Severus, his eyes popping open when his hand failed to make contact. Sitting up, he fumbled for his glasses, relaxing when he saw Severus cross-legged on the floor, gently feeding Azizi her potion. 

“She’s growing,” said Severus softly, looking up at Harry. “No one would call her the runt of the litter now.” 

Harry chuckled. “No they wouldn’t.” 

Giving her one more drop, Severus patted Azizi’s head before tucking her back into the blanket. 

~

Yawning, Harry lay down, closing his eyes. 

“Are you spending all day in bed?” whispered Severus in his ear. 

Harry yelped, arms flailing. Severus immediately gathered him close. “Shh, I’m sorry. Apparently you fell back asleep.” 

Harry, heart pounding, exhaled. “Yeah, I did.” Flopping back onto the bed, he smirked up at Severus. “Do we have an urgent appointment or something?” 

“Definitely not.” Severus hummed. “And I _do_ think we’ve earned a day off.” 

“I’d say so, too,” agreed Harry, sliding his hand down Severus’ arm to maintain contact. “So, what shall we do with our day off?” 

Severus smirked. 

~

Hands fisting the sheets, face buried in a pillow, Harry writhed and screamed, reduced to a mindless mass of twitching muscle. 

Severus’ tongue stabbed inside him, two fingers alongside it stretching Harry’s hole, and every flicker of movement sent sparks up Harry’s spine. 

Severus pressed his nose to the top of Harry’s crack, and after bestowing one last kiss, he drove his fingers deep, even as he licked his way up Harry’s spine, his tongue maintaining contact with his skin. 

Then, his teeth catching Harry’s earlobe, Severus murmured, “Think you can come just from me fingering you?”

Shuddering, Harry did. 

~

Only after Harry was sated and drowsy did he feel Severus shift, smell the familiar scent of Severus’ anti-impotence potion. 

Severus pressed Harry’s legs wider apart, and when Severus’ thick cock pierced him, Harry whimpered. 

Severus froze. “Everything all right?” 

“No,” whispered Harry. “But it will be one you get that in me!” 

Severus’ snort was followed by the steady push as he filled Harry, lighting him up every time he had contact with Harry’s prostate. “You should see how you look taking my cock,” he growled as he moved. 

“How?” gasped Harry. 

“Like you were created for me.” 

~

Severus began slowly, but soon, he was plunging into Harry like a man possessed, his hands clutching Harry’s hips so hard, Harry knew he’d be bruised for days. Nevertheless, Harry relished it, loving the feeling of being owned, possessed. 

Severus finally came, hips shuddering against Harry as he emptied himself. He collapsed on top of Harry, his chest practically welded to Harry’s back. 

“I’m probably smothering you,” Severus gasped after several minutes.

Harry smiled. He felt warm and adored, the skin to skin contact proving energising. “Nope. I’m good.” 

Severus shifted, kissing the skin between his shoulders. “Indeed you are.” 

~

Eventually, hunger got the better of them, and, clad in Transfigured dressing gowns Harry dug out of Sirius’ closet, they wandered down to the kitchen. 

Despite his long absence, Harry found fixings for beans on toast and tea, which they devoured. 

As they ate, they held hands, Harry revelling in the contact and the warm domesticity humming between them. 

Even Azizi seemed content, curled up by the hearth in the kitchen after lapping up the bowl of tuna Harry inadvertently discovered.

“So,” said Harry once he was full, “what now?” Grinning at Severus, he continued, “We’ve several hours to kill.” 

~

Severus raised an eyebrow. “If you think I can managed sex again—”

Harry laughed, raising Severus’ hand to kiss it. “I think you’ll manage it again _sometime_ today,” he said, maintaining eye contact.

Severus snorted. “I’d best begin brewing Stamina Potion, then.” 

“Or we could check out your shop, see what George’s done.”

Severus sighed. “Or that, yes. Since the word’s now out I’m not dead, but am having a secret affair with _Harry Potter_ , business may have picked up.” 

“If it’s picked up any more than what we saw last night, you’ll need a bigger shop,” chuckled Harry. 

“Indeed.” 

~

It took a while for them to get ready, mainly because they showered together, resulting in Severus giving Harry a blow job, and in Harry reciprocating. 

By the time they emerged, they were wrinkled but satisfied. 

Hand in hand, they Apparated to Severus’ apothecary, finding the place just as packed as it had been the evening before.

Pushing his way inside, Severus waved at George, who nodded, gesturing towards the door leading to the back room. 

Releasing Harry’s hand, Severus marched after him. Feeling bereft at the sudden lack of contact, Harry petted Azizi, and followed, preparing for the explosion.

~


	45. Contemplating Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business opportunities abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 614: Bliss. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Contemplating Bliss

~

“Come on back,” said George. “Business is booming!” 

“Indeed,” Severus said coolly. 

Harry cleared his throat. “It looks…busy out there. You’ve made a lot of changes.” 

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” George grinned at him, blinking when he saw Azizi. “Oh, who’s this, then?” 

“Azizi.” Harry smiled as George petted her head and Azizi’s eyes closed in bliss. “She’s our Kneazle.” 

“Nice. You guys are getting domestic.” George walked over to the desk. “I’m glad you came by, you need to see the books.” 

“First we should discuss what you’ve done to _my shop_ ,” snapped Severus. 

Harry sighed, bracing himself. 

~

“We agreed,” said Severus, his voice quiet, “that you would not change anything in my shop.” He gestured towards the shop. “Is this what you call unchanged?” 

George shrugged. “Technically I made a couple of upgrades, I suppose.” He smirked. “But before you get too upset, you need to see my side.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And what side is that?” 

“Well, while you and Harry were off on your blissful trip to New York, I was growing your business.” Pulling a parchment off the desk, he handed it to Severus. 

“Nothing you can show—” Pausing, Severus read the parchment. 

~

“What is it?” Harry said as Severus’ silence grew.

Looking up, Severus stared at George. 

George grinned. “Good, right?” 

“Are these numbers correct or exaggerated?” 

“I never exaggerate when it comes to business. Those are last month’s numbers, and we’re on track to make double that this month.” 

“Salazar,” breathed Severus. “This is unprecedented—”

“What is?” asked Harry. 

Wordlessly, Severus handed him the parchment. Harry scanned it, his eyes landing on the bottom number. The _large_ bottom number. His mouth dropped open. “Godric!”

“Quite,” said Severus. He hummed. “It seems we can now afford two houses in blissful New York.” 

~

Harry looked up. “We only need the one.” 

“True. Still, it’s good to have options.” Severus turned back towards George. “You seem to have the magic touch when it comes to retail.” 

George winked. “When you’ve got it, you’ve got it. Anyway, now that you’re back, I was thinking we could expand, maybe build another shop—”

“I’m not back,” interrupted Severus. 

George blinked. “But your name’s been cleared. You don’t have to stay hidden anymore. You could return, make a ton of money.” 

Severus slid an arm around Harry’s waist. “Ah, but who needs more money? I’ve found my bliss.” 

~

George nodded. “I thought you’d say that.” Retrieving another parchment, he handed it to Severus. “Which is why I prepared a buy-out offer. There’s room to negotiate, naturally—”

Eyebrow raised, Severus examined the parchment. “This…Salazar! This is most generous.” 

Leaning in, Harry read over Severus’ shoulder. The number at the bottom of that parchment was _immense._ “Bloody hell!” 

“For this sort of money I could retire,” Severus whispered. “Live in work-free bliss.” 

Harry snorted. “That would last a month and then you’d be brewing and experimenting again.” 

Severus sighed. “You’re right. Still—”

“So? asked George after a minute. “Deal?” 

~

“May Harry and I have a moment of privacy?” asked Severus.

“Of course.” George started for the door. “I should go and help Sarah, anyway. It looked pretty busy out front.” 

Once they were alone, Severus turned to Harry. “I confess, I’m tempted by George’s offer. For this amount of money, I could actually pay for half our house, with some leftover.” 

“But?” Harry prompted. 

“But, if I return to England, start a line of shops, I could make a fortune—”

Harry clasped his hand. “What would make you happy, give you bliss?”

“Whatever keeps me with you,” said Severus.

~


	46. Encouraging Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 615: Passion. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Encouraging Passion 

~

After that romantic declaration, Harry simply _had_ to kiss Severus, and so he did, pouring all the love and passion he felt for Severus into it. 

Severus reciprocated, things threatening to get out of control as they strained together. Drawing back, Severus cupped Harry’s face. “You haven’t said what you want. Do you want to stay here or move to New York?” 

Harry smiled, thinking of the house they’d picked, the friends they’d made there. “New York,” he whispered. “I think it’s our future.” 

Severus nodded. “I think it is, too, I agree.” 

Pressing closer, Harry sighed contentedly.

~ 

“Well,” said Severus after a moment, “all that remains is to let Weasley know our decision.” 

Harry grinned. “Let’s go look for him.” 

“Absolutely not.” Severus clung. “ _We’re_ finding a bed so I can…see to you properly.” 

Harry shivered at the passionate promise in his voice. “I love how you think, but George will want an answer before we go anywhere. Leaving abruptly may upset him.” 

“Nonsense. I can accept his offer by Floo.”

Harry coughed. “You mean the offer Azizi’s currently trying to shred?” 

“What?” Scowling, Severus released Harry, attempting to extricate the parchment from Azizi’s sharp claws.

~

“So,” Harry said, grinning as Azizi wrestled Severus for the parchment, “are you good at contracts?”

Severus snorted. “I can read one, but legal language gives me a headache.” 

“Good thing there’s Hermione, then,” Harry said, finally reaching for Azizi. Picking her up, he winced as she sunk her claws into his arm and yowled. “Although Azizi seems passionate about inspecting it, too.” 

“She’s probably homesick for New York,” said Severus, slipping the offer into his pocket. “And speaking of, how are we returning?” 

“Portkey, presumably. Unless you want to try Apparating?” 

Severus smirked, pulling him close. “I’m considering it.” 

~

“So?” asked George, walking in. “Have you two discussed my offer?” 

Releasing Harry, Severus nodded. “I’d like my solicitor to review it, but if everything’s in order…I agree to your terms.” 

“Excellent!” said George, clapping Severus on the back. “Who’s your solicitor?” 

Severus smirked. “Hermione Granger-Weasley.” 

“Good choice! She’s the best.” George winked. “And she wrote the offer.” He stretched out his hand, and a bottle of champagne flew towards him. “Let’s celebrate.” He chuckled. “I even have Kneazle-nip.”

Harry, cuddling Azizi who had finally calmed, rolled his eyes. “Maybe not. She’s passionate enough. I can’t imagine her high.” 

~

The champagne went to Harry’s head. As Severus and George sipped, quietly discussing the sale, Harry sat, cuddling Azizi. 

Closing his eyes, Harry relaxed. 

Lips pressing against his woke him, and, recognising Severus, Harry kissed back. 

“What if I’d been someone else?” Severus asked softly. 

Opening his eyes, Harry laughed. “Who else would kiss me?” 

“You never know.” Severus smirked. “You evoke passionate feelings in people.” 

“There’s no one else in whom I care to evoke any feelings.” 

Severus’ eyes kindled. 

“Oi! Get a room!” cried George.

Severus snorted. “Technically, this room’s still mine.” 

“Ugh! Fine.” And winking, George left. 

~

“We’re not actually going to have sex in here, are we?” asked Harry once George was gone. He grinned. “Because I’m too old to be fucked over a desk.” 

“ _You’re_ too old?” Severus snorted, pulling him onto his feet. “My back wouldn’t take it. And no, we’re probably not going to get too passionate in here right now. I just wanted to remind him we _could_.” 

“Right. Plus, it would feel weird with Azizi watch—” Harry frowned. “Hey, speaking of, where is she?” 

“She wandered off while you napped.” Severus sighed. “Why must she continually disappear?”

Harry groaned. “No clue.”

~

“I’m placing a tracking spell on her,” Harry muttered as he and Severus crawled around looking for Azizi.

“And if you don’t, I will,” said Severus. “I can’t believe I’m on my knees, looking for a _Kneazle_.” 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, usually when one of us is on our knees, something a bit more…passionate’s happening.” 

“Indeed.” Severus blinked, focussing on something behind Harry. “Wait, there she is!”

“What? Oh.” Harry sighed, spotting her behind some boxes. “Should we just let her sleep?”

“And do what in the meantime?” asked Severus.

Harry grinned. “Well, we’re already on our hands and knees—”

~

When George knocked minutes later, Harry and Severus were entwined, indulging in some passionate snogging. Harry sighed as they separated. 

“Come in,” called Severus, voice hoarse. 

George chuckled when he saw them cuddled together in the chair. “You know, you two actually give me hope.” 

Harry blinked. “Us?” 

“Oh yeah.” George grinned. 

“And why’s that?” asked Severus.

“You used to hate each other. If you can make it work, I should be able to find someone.” George’s smile was lopsided, but there was pain in his eyes. 

Severus hummed. “Trust me, if there’s someone for me, there’s someone for you.” 

~


	47. Assembling Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 616: Courage. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Assembling Courage

~

George looked away, clearing his throat. “We’ll see.”

Harry smiled. “Have courage, mate.” 

George sighed. “Anyway, how long are you staying in England? Mum’s hosting a special family dinner for Percy tonight.” 

“We’re planning on leaving for New York tonight,” said Severus. 

Harry reluctantly climbed out of his arms to stand and stretch. “Yes, we really should get back.”

“You’re sure?” George grinned. “Mum considers you two family.” 

“Such a kind invitation, unfortunately—” Severus paused an Azizi emerged from her hiding spot and proceeded to climb up his robes. 

Harry laughed. “As you can see, we really should get going.” 

~

Exiting the Apothecary, Harry, carrying Azizi, chuckled. 

“Is something amusing?” 

“I was imagining us taking Azizi to dinner at the Burrow.” 

“Merlin,” Severus muttered. “With our luck she’d try to hypnotise Arthur or something.” 

“Or something,” Harry agreed. Using his free hand, he linked his fingers with Severus’. “I almost considered saying we’d go, but I don’t have the courage to face all the Weasleys tonight. It’s probably cowardly, but all I want is to sleep in our own bed.” 

“It’s not cowardly.” Severus’ fingers tightened on Harry’s. “It’s been an exciting few days.”

Harry nodded. “Time to go home.” 

~

Upon arriving at Grimmauld, they found their Portkey waiting. “Hermione sent it,” said Harry, picking up the tattered book and its accompanying note. 

“What does the note say?” 

“This Portkey can be activated whenever we like,” Harry said.

Severus frowned. “If we leave now, we’ll arrive in New York at midday.” 

“Okay—” 

“Will you immediately go to work?” 

“Are you mad?” Harry snorted. “I’ll need a good night’s sleep before I even think about reporting to MACUSA.” 

“Not to mention before we see Ginevra and Penelope.” 

Harry grinned. “I’ll definitely need sleep and maybe some liquid courage before that.” 

“Indeed.”

~

After double checking he’d packed everything he’d brought, Harry found Severus and Azizi sitting in the parlour. 

Watching from the door, Harry smiled as Azizi rubbed herself against Severus, who stroked her fur. When Severus spotted Harry, he raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

“That’s one courageous Kneazle.”

“How’s that?”

“She’s getting fur on your robes.” Grinning, Harry walked over and, leaning in, kissed him. 

The kiss threatened to get serious until something sharp poked Harry’s arm. “Ow!” he said, glaring at Azizi. “I’m getting you declawed!” he threatened.

Azizi, unconcerned, simply licked her fur. 

Severus chuckled. “Someone definitely wants to go.” 

~

Landing in New York’s wizarding welcome port, they were quickly cleared before Apparating to their flat. 

Despite it being mid-afternoon, Harry began yawning the moment he walked in. “Damn, I missed this place.”

“As did I,” said Severus, following him inside. Setting Azizi down, he picked up the pile of post. “I’d best sort through all this.” 

“And I’d best unpack and see if there’s anything from our estate agent.” Harry frowned. “I really hope that house we liked hasn’t been sold.” 

Severus patted his shoulder. “Courage,” he murmured. “If the house is meant to be ours, it will be.” 

~

Else blinked when she saw Harry’s face in her Floo. “Mr Potter! I thought your courage deserted you!”

“Sorry,” said Harry. “A situation came up and we had to take an emergency trip back to England.” 

“Ah, well, emergencies happen. Are you still interested in the Willow Hills property?” 

“Yes. Is it still available?” 

Else hummed. “You’re in luck. Someone _had_ put in an offer, but it fell through only yesterday, so it’s back on the market. In fact, they’ve lowered the price.” 

Harry exhaled. “Well, we’d like to put in an offer.” 

Else smiled. “I’ll send over the contract.” 

~

When Harry located Severus, he was on the sofa, letters scattered around him, fast asleep. 

Smiling, Harry leaned over, kissing him. 

Immediately, Severus’ arms wrapped around him, pulling Harry into his lap and deepening the kiss. “Not worried Azizi will attack you again?” he finally whispered against Harry’s mouth. 

Harry laughed softly. “I’m a courageous Gryffindor. I can withstand a tiny Kneazle.” 

“And her claws?”

“Definitely.” Harry sighed, resting his head on Severus’ shoulder. “So we almost lost the house.” 

“Almost?” 

“Yes. Turns out the deal fell through, so I told Else so put in an offer. Full price.” 

“Good.” 

~


	48. Big Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compromises make for a happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 617: Kiss and Cry. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Big Step

~

They had a quiet evening, Severus feeding Azizi her potion while Harry cooked. Then, over a simple meal of spaghetti with Bolognese sauce, they discussed the house. 

“That basement’s mine,” said Severus.

“We already discussed that, remember? You get the basement, I get the exercise room, and we both get that fabulous master and en suite.” 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “And there’s plenty of land for the swing. Although we’ll need charms around the lake—”

Harry stared. “Swing?” he whispered. 

Severus smiled. “For children.” 

Harry tackled him, and between the kissing and crying, neither of them spoke for a long time. 

~

That night, Harry stroked Severus tenderly, applying the potion to Severus’ cock with eager fingers. Severus responded beautifully, and soon, Harry was riding him. 

Being on top afforded Harry the best opportunity to watch Severus’ facial expressions, which Harry loved. It also allowed him to bend down and kiss him, which Harry often did. 

Afterwards, when Harry collapsed and Severus drew him close, Harry could feel shudders wracking Severus’ body. Drawing back, he looked at him, seeing a sheen of moisture in his eyes. “You okay?” 

Severus sighed, his arms tightening around Harry. “Never better. Just…happy to be home.” 

~

Harry’d just finished his tea when a knock came on the door. “Are you expecting anyone?” 

Severus shrugged. “No.” 

Upon opening the door, Harry immediately had an armful of Ginny. “You _are_ back!” she cried, squeezing him. Then, she punched his arm.

“Ouch!” 

“That’s for making me hear it from Mum!” Huffing, Ginny stalked past him, greeting Severus. 

Penelope grinned. “Welcome back, partner,” she said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thanks.” Shaking his head, Harry watched Ginny chatting amiably with Severus. “Oi, how come you didn’t hit him?” 

“Because he’d hit me back!” 

Harry laughed. 

~

“Damn, so Percy was innocent? It was all Umbridge?” Ginny cried.

“Evidently,” said Severus, absently petting Azizi.

Ginny’s shoulders sagged. “This means I’ll have to apologise for bad-mouthing him when I go home next weekend. Fuck.” 

“He _was_ imprisoned in an alternate dimension,” Harry reminded her. “He probably _deserves_ a hug.” 

“Ugh.” Ginny made a face. “Must I?” 

“Are you accompanying Ms Weasley?” Severus asked Penelope. 

Penelope kissed Ginny’s cheek. “If she wants.” 

“Absolutely,” Ginny whispered.

“If you return together, it will prove…distracting. You won’t have to apologise.” 

“That’s not bad, Snape.” Ginny grinned. “You’re useful.” 

“Thanks,” deadpanned Severus.

~

Once Harry appeared at MACUSA, Head Auror Marks welcomed him back with nod and a tight smile, and by that afternoon, he, Penelope, and Ginny were surveilling a wizarding drug ring operating out of the port of New York. 

That evening, Harry got home to find Azizi draped over Severus’ shoulder while he cooked. “She believes she’s assisting me,” he said when Harry walked in. 

Grinning, Harry first kissed her, then Severus, and when she didn’t claw him, he exhaled. 

“Finally worked out how to placate her, I see,” murmured Severus. 

Harry laughed. “It was only a matter of time.” 

~

The house seemed as perfect as the first time they’d toured it. They took Azizi with them, and she began exploring the moment Harry set her down. 

“Will she come when called?” Else asked as Azizi mewled, scampering away. 

Harry smiled. “Possibly. Although we’ve a tracing spell on her just in case.” 

Else nodded. “Smart.” 

“Born of experience,” murmured Severus. “May we see the contract?” 

“Yes.” Handing it over, Else said, “Take a moment to look this over. I’ll be outside if you have questions.” 

Once they were alone, Harry clasped Severus’ hand, kissing him. “Ready to do this?” 

“Quite.” 

~


	49. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings can be hard to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 618: Natural. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Housewarming

~

“Come in!” Harry opened the door, gesturing Penelope and Ginny inside.

Ginny handed him a bottle. “Housewarming gift. And damn. You’ve moved up in the world.” 

Harry laughed. “Yes, well, Severus has excellent taste.” He led them through the living room with its gleaming natural wood. “Everyone’s on the veranda.” 

“Who’s here?” asked Ginny.

“Who’s not?” sighed Harry. “Your parents, Ron, Hermione, Luna—”

“Luna?” Ginny beamed. “I haven’t seen her in ages. Come on, Penny, I need to introduce you—”

“You go on,” said Penelope. “I need a moment with Harry.” 

Ginny sighed. “Fine, but hurry.” Kissing Penelope, she left.

~

Looking around, Penelope shook her head. “Your home’s amazing.” 

Harry smiled. “Thanks. Sorry it took us so long to invite you over, but we wanted to have the house all done.” 

“It’s gorgeous.” Penelope walked over to a large window that faced their backyard. “And I love how natural the landscaping is.” 

“That’s all Severus.” Harry chuckled. “I’m pants at gardening. I was lucky to get through Herbology at Hogwarts. I only did because of help from friends.” 

“I wasn’t much better,” Penelope confided. She laughed sheepishly. “I relied on my friends, too.” 

“Didn’t we all?” Harry said. “Drink?” 

“Sure.” 

~

Harry led Penelope into the kitchen. “What would you like?” he asked. “Severus made punch, plus we have ale, elf wine, liqueur—” 

“Ale’s fine for me,” said Penelope. “I’m not into that fancy stuff.” 

Harry laughed. “I know what you mean.” Pulling a couple of bottles out of a bucket of ice, he handed her one. “So, what’s going on? It’s not about a case, is it?” 

“No.” Penelope sighed. “Ginny’s parents are here, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m…nervous.” Penelope shook her head. “Can you imagine? Me!” 

Harry smiled. “I’d say that’s natural. But trust me, they’ll love you.” 

“We’ll see.” 

~

“Shame you couldn’t have met them earlier,” said Harry.

Penelope nodded. “It didn’t work out the last time Ginny went home. And then…”

“Then we bought this house.” Harry grinned. “Sorry we were so eager to have a housewarming, but you know how it is when you find the perfect house.” 

“Alas, I don’t.” Penelope snorted. “Although it’s natural to want to show this place off, it’s beautiful.” 

“Thanks.” 

She sighed. “So, any advice?” 

“Just go out there and be yourself. I’m no romance expert, but I do know I had to fight for Severus. He didn’t make it easy.” 

~

“Really?” Penelope laughed. “You two seem so natural together, I can’t imagine a time when you weren’t a couple.” 

Harry shook his head. “Believe me, it took dedication to get him to see me as partner material. Actually, I had to grow up a lot before I was ready to see _him_ as anything but a teacher I disliked a lot.” He winked. “At least you and Ginny didn’t have that problem.” 

Penelope blushed. “I suppose not.” Tipping back her ale, she drained the bottle and reached for another. “Right. Guess I’ll go meet the Weasleys and see what happens.” 

~

Harry finished his ale. As he put the bottle down, Azizi ran into the kitchen and, spotting him, mewled. 

Harry laughed. “Hello,” he said, leaning down to pick Azizi up. “How’re you? Are you being nice to our visitors?” 

Azizi rubbed her head against Harry’s chin, tickling him. “And no brainwashing,” he warned.

“Harry!” said Hermione, walking in. “Everyone’s cooing over Ginny’s girlfriend. Are you coming out?” 

“Eventually.” Harry put Azizi down. 

Hermione tilted her head. “What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Harry beamed. “Isn’t it brilliant? Nothing’s wrong! It feels…unnatural, but great. Is that weird?” 

Hermione smiled. “Not at all.” 

~

Outside, Harry found Severus in his element, expounding on their herbs and plants. 

After greeting people, Harry wandered down by the lake. Several people were sitting at lake’s edge and, after checking they all had drinks and food, he returned to the house. 

“Impressive place, Potter,” said Head Auror Marks. “Although it’s made my wife want a new house.” 

Harry laughed. “Sorry?” 

Marks clapped him on the shoulder. “No need.” He winked. “She’s not really into all this natural stuff, she’s a city lover.” 

“I was, too, once,” said Harry, eyeing Severus. “But in the end, I followed my heart.”

~

“Thanks for having us!” Molly, drunk on elf wine and punch, swayed. “Your home’s lovely.” 

“Thanks for visiting,” said Harry. “And you’re welcome anytime.” 

“Although do Floo ahead,” murmured Severus behind him. 

Molly staggered away, oblivious, but Arthur gave them a quick wink and nod before going after her. 

Harry bit back a grin. “Severus!” 

“What?” Severus smirked. “It’s only natural that two people who just bought a house together and are planning their bonding enjoy some…privacy.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry went to hug Ron and Hermione goodbye. They were the last guests, and once they left, Harry collapsed. 

~

Harry closed his eyes, and when he felt the sofa dip beside him, he smiled. “Hey.” 

“Hey, yourself.” Leaning over, Severus devoured Harry’s mouth. Throwing his arms around Severus’ neck, Harry kissed him back.

“Great party,” said Harry. “The housewarming to end all housewarmings.” 

“Indeed. Even Lucius and Narcissa approve of our home.” 

Relaxing in Severus’ arms, Harry snorted. “Naturally! It’s nicer than theirs.” 

“More welcoming, certainly,” Severus agreed. He hummed. “I’ve missed you all day.” 

Harry laughed. “I’ve been right here.” 

Searching Harry’s eyes, Severus smiled. “Sometimes I find it difficult to believe this is my life.”

“Believe it.” 

~


	50. Uncompromising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much help can be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 619: Compromise. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Uncompromising

~

“…quite a party.”

Harry, passing the living room, paused. 

“Indeed,” said Severus. “We were delighted you could attend.” 

“Lucius and I were happy to.” Something in Narcissa’s voice made Harry frown. “We trust we’ll be invited to the bonding, too?” 

_Bonding_? Harry bit his lip. 

“We haven’t discussed formalising things as yet,” said Severus. 

“But you will,” said Narcissa, sounding confident. “And when you do, I’m available to help with event planning. After all, every couple needs someone to help with necessary style compromises.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. Style compromises? What the hell—?

“We’ll let you know. Good day, Narcissa.” 

~

Harry waited for Severus to mention his conversation with Narcissa, but he didn’t, so Harry dismissed it. After all, they were happy. Bonding would come later.

But apparently, the world was conspiring. 

“Mum’s been nagging.” 

Harry, poring over a MACUSA Auror’s manual, looked up. “Oh?” 

Ginny nodded. “She keeps asking when your wedding will be, she wants to help plan the ceremony.” 

Harry put down his quill. “Bloody hell! Her, too?” 

“Has someone else offered?” 

“Narcissa Malfoy.” 

“Your big day’ll be…interesting.” Ginny grinned. 

“Maybe we’ll elope,” Harry muttered. 

“And disappoint everyone?” Ginny hummed. “Sound like you’ll need to compromise.”

~

That evening, as they sat on their back porch overlooking the lake, sipping wine, Harry said, “I overheard your conversation with Narcissa the other day.” 

Severus smiled. “I know.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“Well, I _was_ a spy, Harry.” 

“Right. So why didn’t you say anything?” 

“It seemed unnecessary.” Severus’ arm, which was slung over Harry’s shoulders, tightened. “Plus, we haven’t even discussed marriage yet. I didn’t want to push.”

“Discussing it isn’t pushing. _Narcissa_ was pushing.” Harry coughed. “What’s a style compromise anyway?” 

“No idea.” Severus kissed Harry’s temple. “What brought that topic up?” 

Grinning, Harry told him. 

~

“Salazar! Molly _and_ Narcissa are vying to be our wedding planners?” Severus shuddered.

Harry laughed. “Isn’t it horrifying? The idea makes me want to elope.” 

Severus hummed. “I could be persuaded.” 

“Except they’d kill us.” 

Severus sighed. “Possibly an accurate assessment. But as it’s _our wedding_ , if we chose someone else to coordinate it, they’d have to live with their disappointment.” 

“Or they’d team up and hex us,” Harry said. 

Severus chuckled. “A valid concern, but Molly adores you, and Narcissa hates bad publicity.” 

“And we’re back to eloping.” 

“Surely there’s a compromise,” Severus said. 

Harry hummed. “I’m all ears.” 

~

Harry pondered options all evening while he fed Azizi and got ready for bed. “I wish there was a way to decline without upsetting both of them.” 

Severus sighed. “I fear there’s no way to have them not see it as a snub.” 

Harry nodded, climbing into bed. “And be insulted. Then, of course, our friends will pick sides. And something tells me there would be no compromising on that.” 

“Quite.” Slowly and unmistakably, Severus caressed the back of Harry’s thigh, making him tremble. “Now, have we exhausted this topic for the night, you think?” 

Scooting closer, Harry laughed. “Definitely.” 

~

The next day, however, Harry was still contemplating what to do. Ginny, naturally, prodded him until he explained his concerns.

“I dunno how you get out of that one,” she said. “Has Severus even proposed yet?” 

“No.” Harry exhaled. “So I suppose that means we do have some time to consider what to do…” 

“Or maybe you shouldn’t wait for him to ask you, you should ask him.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so eager for us to get married?” 

“So Mum will stop the constant nagging!” Ginny huffed. “C’mon, Harry, surely we can work out a compromise?” 

~

When Harry got home that night, he stumbled through the Floo, closed it, and shuffling over to the sofa, collapsed. He closed his eyes, smiling as he felt Azizi’s soft weight jump into his lap. 

From the silence, he knew Severus was in his basement lab. “It’s my turn to cook,” he whispered to Azizi as he stroked her fur, “but I think I’ll take a nap first.”

Azizi purred agreement, and Harry relaxed, drifting until familiar lips touched his. He opened his eyes, panicking when he smelled food. “It was my turn—!”

“Shh.” Severus smiled. “Shared lives require compromise.” 

~

“Maybe they could collaborate and compromise?” suggested Hermione. When Harry raised an eyebrow, she sighed. “All right, perhaps not. Have you considered eloping?” 

Ron was no help either. “The answer’s obvious, mate! Mum throws a great party. Narcissa Malfoy’d probably have some posh do involving dress robes and a fancy string quartet.” 

Luna simply smiled and offered to do a Nargle-cleanse for them.

“Ugh!” Harry groaned. 

Azizi came and sat in his lap, looking up at him. 

Shaking his head, he stroked her. “You’re smart. What do you think I should do?” 

Azizi tilted her head, and Harry gasped. “Perfect!” 

~

When Harry explained, Severus nodded. “Acceptable.” 

The following weekend they visited Scotland. Minerva McGonagall eyed them across her desk. “You want to have your wedding here?” 

Harry smiled. “We both consider Hogwarts our childhood home, so…yes.” 

Minerva nodded. “I believe we can accommodate you. When were you thinking?” 

“We haven’t picked a date yet,” said Severus. “We wanted your agreement before we consulted a calendar.” 

“Given the interesting weather here, perhaps sometime in summer would be best. Although I can compromise on dates.” Minerva hummed. “And, as Headmistress, I’ll have to coordinate everything.”

Harry’s fingers tightened on Severus’. “Brilliant.” 

~


	51. Creativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may not be able to escape this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 620: Creative. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Creativity

~

“That’s a creative solution,” Hermione praised when Harry told her their plan. “I suspect you’ll need to be flexible when it comes to your all wedding arrangements.” 

“No kidding!” Harry rolled his eyes. “Anyway, why did you Floo?” 

Hermione smiled, turning pink. “We wanted you to be the third to know.” 

“Know?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Know what?” 

“We’re pregnant!” Hermione squealed. “We’re telling Ron’s parents this weekend and my parents next week.” 

Harry beamed. “That’s brilliant, Hermione! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled tentatively. “You’ll be her godfather, right?” 

“Merlin! Of course— Wait… _her_?” 

Hermione winked. “A girl can hope.” 

~

Severus looked pleased when Harry broke the news. “Molly must be ecstatic.” 

“She doesn’t know yet. They’re telling her and Arthur this weekend.”

“I hope no one lets it slip they told _us_ before them.” Severus smirked. “If they do, they’ll need a creative way out of that dilemma.” 

“Not our problem,” said Harry, grinning. Spotting Azizi, he reached down for her, pulling her into his lap. “Oof, you’re getting heavy, kitty.” 

Severus nodded. “Time to stop administering that growth potion. I believe she’s having a growth spurt.” 

As Azizi draped herself over Harry, he grinned. “You could be right.” 

~

As weeks passed, Ginny wouldn’t quit nagging. “How can you plan a wedding when neither of you has proposed?” 

Harry shrugged. “We just can. I mean, I know what Severus’ answer would be if I asked, and Severus knows mine.”

Ginny shook her head. “Still, I’d want an actual commitment before starting to plan a big, expensive event like a wedding.” 

“I don’t think it’s going to be that expensive, actually.” Harry grinned. “Severus can be quite creative when it comes to Knut pinching.” 

Throwing up her hands, Ginny huffed. “You’re impossible. You’re taking all the romance out of this!” 

~

“What’s wrong?” asked Severus that evening.

Harry, head in Severus’ lap, hummed. “Do you think we’re doing this wedding planning thing…wrong?” 

Severus, stroking Harry’s hair, paused. “Wrong? In what way?” 

“Not…romantic enough?” 

Severus went silent for a moment. When he finally spoke again, his voice was soft. Harry had to strain to hear his words. “We’re pledging ourselves to each other publicly, agreeing to cleave to one another, creating a family. I’d say there’s no greater romance than that.” 

Sitting up, Harry kissed him breathless. 

“I take it you agree?” Severus gasped against Harry’s mouth. 

Harry grinned. “Definitely!” 

~

“…generous, Narcissa, but I must check with Harry—”

Harry, outside the door, paused. 

“Please do. We realise you’ve already chosen Hogwarts for the ceremony, but we’d be honoured to host your engagement party here at the Manor.” 

Engagement party? Harry rolled his eyes. Narcissa was getting creative.

“As I indicated before, it’s possible Harry has already made his own arrangements through the Weasleys.” Severus sounded irritated. 

Harry bit his lip. 

“Of course! Just let me know. Good day, Severus.” 

Harry walked in as soon as the Floo closed. “Engagement party?” 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Salazar help us.” 

~

They discussed the problem all evening, reaching no conclusion. “Let’s deal with this tomorrow,” Severus suggested. 

“Works for me,” said Harry. “I’ll tuck Azizi in.” 

“I thought we’d try something different tonight,” said Severus as they climbed into bed. “Something creative.” 

“Sure.” Harry grinned, perking up. “I’m up for experimentation.” 

“Clearly,” said Severus, eyeing Harry’s growing erection. “Come here.” 

Harry went, and as they kissed and caressed, he relaxed into the familiarity of love-making with Severus. That is until Severus whispered something, and they began to float. 

“Severus?” 

“Relax,” instructed Severus. “Let me show you what I have in mind.” 

~

Making love while essentially weightless was amazing. “Fuck,” breathed Harry as Severus thrust into him from behind and below him. “I can practically taste you, Severus.” 

“Because I can go deeper this way,” panted Severus, clutching Harry’s hips and speeding up his movements. 

“Yes!” Harry groaned as Severus’ cock slid back and forth over his prostate, sending pleasure thrumming through his body. When he came, his cock spurting, his vision whited out, and he convulsed. 

Severus’ arms supported him, his hips shuddering as he, too, came. 

“Wow,” whispered Harry afterwards. “That was…creative.” 

Severus kissed Harry’s temple. “I’ve my moments.” 

~

“Do we _have_ to have an engagement party?” Harry whispered into Severus’ neck.

“We don’t _have_ to do anything. Not even marry.” 

Sitting up, Harry straddled Severus. “I want to get married.” 

“As do I.” Severus gazed up at him, eyes glittering. 

Harry frowned. “But?”

“There’s no ‘but’.” Severus’ hands settled on Harry’s hips. “The idea of claiming you as mine before family and friends appeals.” 

Harry smirked. “I’d no idea you were so kinky.” 

“Prat.” Severus snorted. “You know what I mean.” 

Harry nodded. “I do. So? Engagement party?” 

Severus sighed. “Unless you’ve another creative way out.” 

Harry groaned. 

~


	52. Crisis Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 621: Crisis. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Crisis Management

~

Severus entered the living room. “Salazar save me—”

Harry smiled. “Narcissa again?” 

“Yes. Another crisis.” Severus rolled his eyes. 

“What now?”

“She’s requesting our guest list.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “For?” 

“Our engagement party.” Severus sighed. “She’s already planning to invite the Weasleys, their significant others, the entirety of Hogwarts’ staff, your Auror corps year-mates, your current MACUSA colleagues…”

Harry blinked. “Godric, how many people is she planning for?” 

“Several hundred, obviously.” 

“Just for our engagement?” Harry groaned. “Are we having all those people at our wedding?” 

“I didn’t think so.” 

“Bloody hell.” Harry sighed. “This is ridiculous.” 

“Indeed.” 

~

“Sorry, Harry.” Penelope smiled sympathetically. “Severus already agreed she can throw the party, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“And if you back out now, it’ll cause a crisis in his friendship with those people?” 

“Yes.” Harry groaned. “Probably.” 

“Then I see no way around it.” 

“I was hoping you had a magical fix.” 

Penelope grinned. “You could fake your own death.” 

“Your death won’t be fake if you two don’t _shut up_!” hissed Ginny over their earpieces. “We’re supposed to be on stakeout!”

Harry winked at Penelope. “But I need advice, Gin.” 

“Maybe you can ask the smugglers,” snapped Ginny. “Because they’re here!” 

~

Hermione had no better ideas. “The invitation arrived. It’s going to be quite the affair.” 

Harry groaned. “She already sent them out? Damn.” 

“It arrived this morning.” Hermione eyed him through the Floo. “What’s wrong? This is hardly a crisis, Harry.” 

“It’s just…” Harry dropped his voice. “This whole thing feels out of control! I want our plans to reflect us, not the Malfoys.” 

“Your wedding will, though, right? You’re having that at Hogwarts, and you’re planning the entire thing.” 

“Right, but who throws an engagement party with more people than will be at the wedding?” 

Hermione sighed. “The Malfoys?” 

~

“We can’t,” said Severus when Harry approached him about calling off the engagement party. “Narcissa’s good at hiding her emotions, but she’d be inconsolable.” 

Harry sat beside him on the sofa. “I don’t want to upset her, and I still owe her a life debt. But I don’t want to do this engagement party!” 

Severus nodded. “Truth be told, neither do I. But I don’t think we have a choice now.” 

Just then, Azizi wandered in, hopping up onto Severus’ lap. Absently, he stroked her. 

Sighing, Harry laid his head on Severus’ shoulder. “I just want a crisis free life.” 

~

The day of the engagement party was approaching, and Harry, resigned to his fate, went formal robe shopping with Ginny. 

Something he’d thought would be simple, turned into an all-day procedure. Finally, Ginny narrowed her recommendations down to three robes. “You could just get all of them.” 

Harry gave her a flat look. “That would cause a crisis in my Gringotts account.” 

Ginny snorted. “Oh, please. Everyone knows you’re loaded.” 

“Not if I keep spending hundreds of Galleons on robes I’m only going to wear once!”

Ginny huffed. “Fine, which one do you prefer?” 

Harry grinned. “I’ll make Severus decide.”

~

Pulling his face from the Pensieve, Severus eyed Harry. “They all looked fetching,” he said. 

Harry laughed. “You’re no help! I need to pick one for this bloody engagement party.” 

“True.” Severus drew him close. “Or you could wear your wedding robes.” 

“To our engagement? Wear the same thing twice?” Harry smiled. “People would talk. It would spark a social crisis.” 

Severus smirked. “Not if no one saw you wear it the first time.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “How’ll that work? Everyone will be at our engagement.”

“Yes, but if we marry first—”

“What are you suggesting?” 

“Elope with me.” 

~

Harry stared at Severus. “Did you just…propose?” 

“Surely you knew it was coming.” 

“Yes, but—”

“Harry, you haven’t answered my question.” Severus swallowed, an unsure look creeping into his eyes. “Is there a reason you’re giving me a crisis of conscience?” 

“No.” Harry blinked as a horrified look crossed Severus’ face. “I mean yes!” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Would you like to try that again?” 

“Yes.” Looping his arms around Severus’ neck, Harry exhaled. “Yes, I would _love_ to marry you, no, I didn’t mean to cause you anxiety.” 

Kissing him, Severus dragged him towards their bed. “Good answer.” 

~

“You honestly think we can elope?” Harry whispered, his chin on Severus’ naked chest. 

Severus, caressing Harry’s bare back, sighed. “We’ve been forced into it.” 

“What will Narcissa say?” 

“She’ll understand.” 

“Or she’ll be angry.” 

“Not if we still let her have her party.” 

Harry snorted. “Except we’ll already be married. So will that work?” 

“We surprise everyone at the party by telling them we got married. It’ll become a wedding party.” Severus hummed. “Narcissa will love it.” 

“What about the Headmistress? Won’t that cause a crisis with her?” 

“Not if she performs the ceremony.” 

Beaming, Harry kissed Severus. “Brilliant!” 

~


	53. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys bite the bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 623: Belief. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bonding Time

~

Harry struggled with their secret. With people constantly making wedding suggestions, it was all he could do not to blurt out the big news. 

Headmistress McGonagall approved them moving up their ceremony, and as the date approached, Harry got nervous. And, since he couldn’t discuss his worries with any of his friends, he made do. 

“I’m _so_ ready to marry him,” Harry whispered into Azizi’s fur while cuddling her by the fire. “It’s just scary. It’s always been my belief I’d never find anyone willing to put up with me.” 

Azizi purred reassuringly. 

“Thanks, girl.” Harry grinned. “You’re the best.”

~

Severus noted Harry’s preoccupation. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Harry sighed. “I’m concentrating on not tipping anyone off about the new ceremony date, and it’s more difficult than I thought.” 

“Oh?” 

“I feel like if I relax too much it’ll slip out.” Harry chuckled. “Sometimes I believe Ginny’s just waiting for me to slip up and reveal something, you know?” He shook his head. “Maybe I’m paranoid.” 

“Perhaps not. Given who her mother is, your belief may be well founded.” Severus smirked, pulling him close. “Perhaps I just need to keep you distracted thinking about… _other things_.” 

Harry laughed. “Couldn’t hurt.”

~

Ostensibly, Severus and Harry were visiting England so Harry could meet the Princes. That they were also getting married and slipping back to America with no one the wiser was an added benefit. 

When Severus led him to dilapidated estate house, however, Harry said, “Wait, I’m _actually_ meeting your family?” 

“I find it best to lie as infrequently as possible.” Harry must have looked nervous, because Severus then smiled, saying, “I believe they’ll love you.” 

Harry snorted. “We’ll see.” 

The Princes adored Harry, and after receiving everyone’s blessing, Harry relaxed. 

“Ready to do this?” asked Severus later.

Harry grinned. “Definitely.”

~

Their wedding day dawned bright and clear. Harry expected disaster, but nothing went wrong. 

Wearing matching robes, they gathered Azizi, picked up the chintz plate Portkey McGonagall sent, and within moments were standing in Hogwarts’ private Headmistress’ garden. 

McGonagall was waiting. “Welcome,” she said. “Right on time.” She eyed Azizi. “And I believe I need an introduction.” 

Introductions made - Azizi adored McGonagall, naturally - they stepped into place, with McGonagall performing the simple Bonding ceremony, Azizi draped around her neck.

Afterwards, hands clasped, Harry and Severus gazed at the Great Lake.

“Perfect day,” said Severus. 

Smiling, Harry leaned against him. “Perfect.”

~

“Presumably, you’re staying the night?” said McGonagall after a simple, delicious meal. 

“We shouldn’t inconvenience—”

“Oh Severus.” McGonagall’s expression was warm as she regarded him and Harry. “You can’t believe I’d throw you out on your Bonding night? I’ve had the Headmistress’ cottage prepared for you.” 

“That’s kind of you, Minerva, but we also have Azizi—”

“Who I’m happy to entertain.” McGonagall chuckled. “Something tells me we’ll get along famously.”

Which was how Severus and Harry found themselves lounging in a bed under an open air canopy.

“We’re married,” whispered Harry. “Can you believe it?” 

Severus hummed. “I’m getting there.” 

~

“We should have sex now.”

Severus, sipping wine, choked. Once recovered, he said, “It’s our wedding night. Sex is assuredly part of the evening’s plan.” 

“I figured,” laughed Harry. “But we’re so relaxed, I didn’t want us to…forget.” 

“Forget?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Believe me when I say, I’ve never _forgotten_ to have sex with you, Harry. And the day I do, you should check for hexes or Polyjuice.” 

Winding his arms around Severus’ neck, Harry smiled. “You know, there’s an old saying, something about starting as you mean to go.” 

“Oh,” murmured Severus, dousing the lights. “We shall.” 

~


	54. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 624: Share. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Wedding Night

~

After sharing the last of the wine with Harry, Severus wasted no time. Rolling on top of Harry, he slanted their mouths together, kissing him.

Moaning into Severus’ mouth, Harry arched up, winding his legs around Severus’ hips. They rocked together, gasping, hands clutching, bodies straining. 

It wasn’t until Severus was balls deep inside him that it occurred to Harry they hadn’t used the Impotence Potion. “We forgot the potion,” he whispered. 

Severus undulated his hips, startling a whimper from Harry. “Or I…handled it earlier.”

“Without me?” 

“It’s our wedding night. It should be special.” 

Harry smiled. “It is.” 

~

Curled together, they rested, the cool evening air rustling through the curtains and refreshing their overheated bodies. Once Harry caught his breath, he began to move his hand over Severus’ body in light, teasing caresses. 

“You want to go again?” asked Severus, tone dry. 

Laughing softly, Harry deliberately kept his hand roaming. “It’s our wedding night, and we’re sharing a ridiculously romantic bed in the wilds of Scotland. We shouldn’t waste it.” 

Severus snorted. “Salazar, you’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you? If you’re like this now, what are you going to be like on our honeymoon?” 

~

“Honeymoon?” Harry whooped, sitting up and straddling Severus. “You mean you actually want one?” 

“Of course I want one.” Severus smirked up at him. “Although, since we’ve eloped, we won’t be able to do it until after Narcissa’s party.” 

“That’s okay, it’ll give us a chance to plan where we should go.” Harry rested his palms on Severus’ chest, bracing himself. “So, where do _you_ want to go?”

“I’ve no idea.”

Harry leaned down. “Someplace tropical?” he whispered. “We could share a hammock on the beach.” 

“Me on a beach?” 

Harry grinned. “Trust me, I’ll protect you from the sun.” 

~

“You want to go to the tropics and spend all our time inside?” 

“Not _all_ our time.” Harry grinned. “We’d spend time fucking on the beach, fucking in the ocean, maybe some time fucking on a boat—”

“I’m sensing a theme,” deadpanned Severus. He hummed. “I’m more of a mountain man.” 

“I like mountains.” Harry smiled. “We’ll fuck on hikes through the mountains, fuck in hot-tubs, fuck in mountain lakes—”

“You have a one-track mind.” 

Harry chuckled. “It’s our honeymoon! We’re supposed to fuck a lot.” 

“We’re supposed to prepare to share our lives together.” 

“ _And_ fuck a lot.”

“Indeed.” 

~

When dawn arrived, it found Harry curled around Severus, their legs entwined. Blinking, Harry opened his eyes and moaned. “Ugh. Bright.” 

Severus grunted and rolled over on top of Harry, blocking the light. “’Morning, husband,” he said, arms tightening around Harry.

Harry, his face buried in Severus’ neck, smiled. “’Morning, husband.” 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Harry sighed. “If you’re thinking we could just stay here and share this cottage forever, then yes.” 

Severus chuckled. “I was thinking if we don’t get moving soon, Minerva and Azizi will walk in and find us naked.” 

Harry groaned. “Merlin help us.” 

~

By the time Minerva and Azizi got there, Severus and Harry were dressed and sharing breakfast. 

“Good morning,” said Minerva, sitting down. “Azizi and I got along famously.” 

Azizi purred as if in agreement before jumping into Harry’s lap where she promptly fell asleep. 

Severus smiled. “Good morning, Minerva. Thank you for performing our wedding and allowing us the use of your cottage.” 

“Of course.” Conjuring a cup, Minerva poured herself some tea. “So, I understand you’re returning to the States today?” 

“We are,” said Severus.

Harry smiled, his hand buried in Azizi’s fur. “Yep. Time to face the music.” 

~


	55. Busy Social Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life gets complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 625: Social. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Busy Social Life

~

It was rather anticlimactic to walk into MACUSA the following morning. Harry, sure his face would give everything away, was surprised when no one said anything to him except, ‘Welcome back.’

Even Ginny seemed unaware anything unusual had happened. She treated him the same as always, teasing him about their upcoming posh engagement party at Malfoy Manor, while flirting with Penelope. 

Relieved not to have to lie, Harry relaxed, settling back into the routine of Auror work. 

“We’re assigned to track down some potion smugglers,” said Penelope when assignments were handed out. “C’mon, time to get social down in SoHo.” 

~

SoHo proved fascinating, wizarding SoHo even more so, the shops and people completely different to what Harry was accustomed to. 

Hanging back, Harry watched Penelope expertly canvas the area, using her knowledge of the locals to narrow their search field. 

Her technique was successful, and after calling for backup, they apprehended the smugglers quickly with minimal fuss. 

To celebrate, most of the department decided to go to a nearby pub and socialise, but Harry, already missing Severus, declined. 

“You have it bad,” teased Ginny, arm in arm with Penelope. 

Harry laughed. “You’ve only now figured that out? See you tomorrow.”

~

Harry and Severus arrived home at the same time, Severus having spent the day socialising and brewing with Matilda. He’d taken Azizi, and said she’d made herself useful hunting rodents. 

Chuckling, Harry picked her up, snuggling her. “I dunno why, but I thought, with her mind-control powers, that she’d be above chasing mice.” 

Severus smirked. “I suspect it’s a hard-wired instinct. I’ve seen Minerva twitch when a mouse or rat’s nearby.” 

Laughing out loud, Harry said, “And now I’ve a vision of the Headmistress chasing mice in human form.” 

They were both still laughing when they eventually went to bed. 

~

“…help you dress if you like. After all, you both need to be appropriately dressed for the party.” 

Harry, passing the living room, paused upon hearing Narcissa’s voice. 

“Be assured we shall dress appropriately, Narcissa. Harry and I haven’t shown up naked to a social event in at least a week.” 

Severus’ voice was clipped, and Harry covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a chuckle. 

“There’s no need to be snippy, Severus.” 

“And there’s no need to be patronising, Narcissa. Goodbye.”

Walking in, Harry hugged Severus from behind. “Are you _sure_ we can’t go naked?” 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

~

When Molly Flooed, Harry wasn’t surprised. He’d been expecting a call. “I received an invitation to your engagement party at Malfoy Manor, dear.” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Mrs Malfoy insisted.” 

Molly pursed her lips. “Well, I wish I’d known. I could have assisted with the planning.” 

Harry bit his tongue. He was pretty sure _that_ collaboration would have resulted in hexing. 

“Anyway, Arthur and I have been talking, and we would love to host something for you two as well.”

Harry froze. “Um…” 

“Nothing fancy, mind, just something relaxed where everyone can be social. Check with Severus, yes?” 

Harry sighed. “Okay.” 

~

Severus groaned. “We have to accept.” 

“I know.” 

“If we don’t, Molly will never forgive us.” 

“I know.” 

“ _And_ you work with her daughter.”

“I know.” 

Severus glared at him. “Stop saying that.” 

“I kn—” Harry dodged his hex. “Sorry! But I agree. We have no way out of it.” 

Shaking his head, Severus drew Harry close. “Shame we can’t get Azizi to brainwash everyone into not throwing us parties. I’ve no desire to be this damned…social.” 

Harry smiled. “Speaking of our magic Kneazle, let’s take her to the parties.” 

“Why?” 

“She could have fun.” 

“I suppose _someone_ should.” 

~


	56. A United Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret's out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 626: United. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A United Front 

~

“Must we go?” Harry groaned the day of Narcissa’s party. “I could feign illness, and you could say you have to stay home and take care of me. That could work.” 

Severus snorted. “There’s no chance. Knowing Narcissa, she’d send her personal Healer to tend to you.” 

“I could say I got injured on the job—”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Severus snapped. “While I’ve resigned myself to the fact I’ve united my life with that of a reckless Gryffindor, I worry enough as it is without you tempting fate.” 

“Sorry.” Contrite, Harry hugged him. “I guess we’re going.”

“Indeed.” 

~

“We need to present a united front tonight,” said Severus as they approached Malfoy Manor, which was lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Agreed,” said Harry. “When should we tell them we’re married?” 

Severus pursed his lips. “Before the official engagement announcement. Narcissa would never forgive me for making her look a fool.” 

“Right.” Harry cleared his throat. “Is it weird I’m nervous?” 

“Certainly not.” Severus clasped his hand. “I’m rather anxious myself.”

Harry smiled. “At least Azizi’s fine. I think she’s asleep in my robes.” 

“I’m not surprised. She probably won’t wake up until after the festivities are done.” 

~

“There you are!” Narcissa, resplendent in silver robes, smiled. “I was contemplating sending someone to fetch you.”

“As you can see, that’s unnecessary.” Severus eyed the decorations. “Isn’t this all a bit…over the top?” 

“Not at all,” Narcissa said. “It’s not every day we get to celebrate the unification of three great houses.” 

“Three?” said Harry. 

“Why yes.” Narcissa smirked. “Potter, Prince, and Black. Or had you forgotten you’re the heir to the house of Black?” 

“Oh, right.” Harry coughed. “No I hadn’t forgotten—”

“Good. Because that makes us related remember?” Narcissa’s smirk widened. 

Harry froze.

“Steady,” murmured Severus.

~

Harry was still ruminating on being related to the Malfoys by the time more guests arrived. “That means I’m related to Draco!” he whinged. “Eww.” 

Severus laughed. “Must I remind you of the inbred nature of all members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight?” he asked. “It could be much worse.” 

“How so?” Harry muttered darkly, stroking Azizi’s head absently. 

“You could be related to the Crabbes, too.” 

“Eww.” Harry groaned. “If I find out a Potter ever united with a Crabbe I may have to dissociate myself from my family.” 

“Don’t look too far back, then,” Severus advised, smirking. 

Harry groaned. 

~

“Narcissa really went all out,” Harry said once he’d recovered. “The food’s delicious.” 

“Quite,” agreed Severus, snagging another canapé. He nodded toward a buffet table. “Mr Weasley’s certainly enjoying himself.” 

Grinning, Harry walked over. “I see you found the food,” he teased. 

Ron, his mouth full, gave him a thumbs up. Hermione just rolled her eyes. “I’d hoped we could see more of the decorations,” she said. “But _someone’s_ not left the food since we arrived.” 

“Explore on your own,” said Ron. “We can reunite later.”

“Absolutely not.” Hermione shuddered. “I go nowhere alone in this house.”

Harry nodded. “Understandable.” 

~

Ron paled and, dropping his plate, hugged Hermione, who eventually hugged him back. 

“What just happened?” asked Severus quietly. 

Harry exhaled. “Bellatrix tortured Hermione here during the war. I can’t blame her for not wanting to be alone.” 

“Salazar.” Severus shook his head. “I recall hearing about that.” He frowned. “We should have insisted we have this in a marquee.” 

“It’s fine,” said Hermione, facing them, her expression calm. “It was a long time ago.”

“Time doesn’t heal all wounds,” said Severus. 

“True,” said Ron. “But you’ve got us, love. And we’re united with you. No one will hurt you.” 

~

After making sure Hermione was all right, Harry and Severus circulated, meeting and greeting more of their friends. They had just started chatting with McGonagall when Narcissa glided up beside them. “It’s time for the announcement,” she said. “Please join Lucius and me on the stairs.”

“Of course. Excuse us, Minerva.” 

McGonagall inclined her head. “Let me know if you need me to watch Azizi,” she said. 

Azizi, apparently content with the snacks Harry had been slipping her in his pocket all night, stirred at her name but didn’t emerge. Harry grinned. “Will do.” 

“And stay united.”

Severus hummed. “Indeed.” 

~

Lucius wore robes that were the masculine equivalent of Narcissa’s. Harry decided she wore them better. 

“Right,” said Lucius. “The elves are circulating with champagne, and as soon as everyone has some, I’ll make the engagement announcement.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “Actually, you can’t.” 

Narcissa, standing beside Lucius, frowned. “What do you mean?” She looked between them. “Are you getting cold feet?”

Harry clasped Severus’ hand, wordlessly supporting him and presenting a united front. Severus’ hand tightened on his. “No,” he said. “Actually, it’s the opposite. We got married a few weeks ago. So this should be a marriage announcement.” 

~


	57. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 627: Divided. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Divide and Conquer

~

To Harry’s surprise, Lucius’ shoulders slumped while Narcissa beamed. “How wonderful!” 

Severus frowned. “Did you hear me? We—”

“Got married weeks ago.” Lucius eyed Narcissa. “You win.” 

“Naturally.” Narcissa looked like a Kneazle who’d scarfed all the cream.

“What’s happening?” asked Severus. 

Narcissa hummed. “I wagered Lucius you’d elope, he thought you’d wait.” 

“You _wagered_ on our nuptials?” Severus’ voice had an edge. 

Lucius eyed hm flatly. “You eloped.” 

Harry coughed, stepping before Severus. “So, what are you announcing?” 

“Your marriage,” said Narcissa. “And how we helped you romantically elope.” She winked. “No divisions amongst family.”

“Of course,” drawled Severus.

~

“Ahem.” Everyone present turned towards Lucius. “Thank you for coming this evening to celebrate the union of Severus Snape with Harry Potter.” 

Harry, scanning the crowd, saw Hermione frown. He sighed. Of course she’d notice Lucius’ choice of words immediately.

“While the purpose of this party was to announce their _intention_ to marry,” Lucius smirked, “they’re in fact already married, having quietly celebrated, with our blessing, their nuptials weeks ago.”

As people began murmuring, Azizi emerged from Harry’s pocket to poke at and divide the threads of his robes. 

“Join us in congratulating them,” said Lucius.

Slowly, people began clapping.

~

“That could’ve gone worse,” murmured Severus after Lucius raised his glass to toast ‘the happy couple’. 

Harry sighed. “Er, speaking of worse,” he said, nodding towards Molly, who was making a beeline towards them, an upset look on her face. 

“Salazar. It’s not looking much better in this direction either,” said Severus, and when Harry glanced back over his shoulder where Severus was facing, he saw a scowling Hermione approaching. 

“Right.” Harry squared his shoulders. “I’ll take Molly, you take Hermione, and maybe—”

“Absolutely not.” Severus embraced Harry, drawing him close. “Divide and conquer they say. No, we stick together.” 

~

Molly and Hermione arrived simultaneously, and both started speaking immediately. 

“…can’t believe you eloped!” 

“…attend your wedding—!”

Severus held up a hand and they continued talking, so he snapped his fingers and immediately silence fell. Both Molly and Hermione were still talking, but no one could hear them. 

“Blimey,” said Ron. “Teach me that spell?” 

Hermione shot a dirty look at him. 

Severus coughed. “Ladies, we will answer all your questions, but you cannot both speak at once. Now, I’ll remove the charm and you’ll agree to divide up the questions, perhaps take turns?” 

Grudgingly, both Molly and Hermione nodded. 

~

In between haranguing from Molly and Hermione, people came offering congratulations. Harry began mentally dividing them into two categories. 

The first sidled close, realised Molly and or Hermione were upset, and backed away quietly, and the second would push in, shake his and Severus’ hands, and abruptly leave upon getting a nasty look from Molly or Hermione or both. 

“…listening to me, Harry?” Hermione huffed.

Harry blinked. “Er…yes?”

Severus coughed. “Perhaps this would be better done at a different time?” 

“Oh no,” snapped Molly. “I’m upset and you need to know why—”

Sighing, Harry settled in for the duration. 

~

Finally, even Molly and Hermione ran out of steam, allowing them to get a word in edgewise. 

“Your concerns seem to centre around two points,” said Severus. “You’re upset you weren’t there to see us get married, and you’re angry we told the Malfoys before you.”

“I don’t care about the Malfoys,” said Hermione.

“Well, that’s just rude,” muttered Lucius from the sidelines. 

“I do!” Molly dabbed at her eyes with a lacy kerchief. “Narcissa knew before me! I’m practically Harry’s mum!” 

Severus sighed. “She knew only moments before you.” 

“Severus!” Narcissa hissed. 

Ignoring Narcissa, Severus hugged Molly. “Forgive us.” 

~

As Severus spoke quietly to Molly, Harry clasped Hermione’s hand, drawing her and Ron into a hug. Evidently the time to divide and conquer had come. 

“I’d have told you, but can you honestly say you wouldn’t have told Molly?” Harry whispered. 

Ron sighed. “Well I would’ve.”

“I wouldn’t have,” said Hermione. “I can keep a secret.” 

“From your husband?” Harry asked. 

Hermione huffed. “Fine, you’ve a point,” she finally said. “But it’s still hurtful.” 

“I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head. “Everything was just getting too complicated. One day we just woke up said, fuck it, and eloped. Forgive us?” 

~

Upon arriving home, Harry and Severus collapsed onto the sofa. “Whew,” said Severus.

“Narcissa and Lucius surprised me.” 

Severus snorted. “They surprised me, too. I should’ve realised they’d arrange things to make it look like they planned our elopement.” 

“At least Molly and Hermione know the truth.” 

“That doesn’t matter.” Shifting, Severus pulled Harry’s head onto his shoulder. “Narcissa cares about perception, and people will think she planned the whole thing.” 

Harry shook his head, and as Azizi curled on his chest, he sighed. “Well, the important thing is we’re married and now people know.” 

Smirking, Severus kissed him. “Quite.” 

~


	58. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People aren't speaking to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 628: Late Night.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Late Nights

~

“I’m not speaking to you,” yawned Ginny the following morning when Harry reported to MACUSA. 

Harry sighed. “Spoke to your mum, did you?” 

“More like she spoke to me. All night long. It was a late night, and not in the good way.” 

“Sorry,” said Harry. “But everything was just getting too mad. Between the Malfoys and your mum and all the competing—”

“I understand.” Ginny hugged him. “But Penny wasn’t happy about her girlfriend having spent all night calming down her mum by Floo.” 

“No, I wasn’t,” said Penelope. 

Harry winced. “Sorry?” 

Penelope smirked wickedly. “Oh, you will be.” 

~

Groaning, Harry limped in, almost tripping over Azizi. “Bloody hell!” he wheezed as she scampered past him. “Stop!” 

“It’s fine,” said Severus, walking in. “If we let her tire herself out now, she won’t keep us up all night tonight.” 

Harry nodded. “Okay.” 

Severus stared at him. “Are you all right?” 

“Tired.” Harry limped towards him. “Penelope put me through my paces today. It’s apparently hex Harry day.” 

“Oh?” Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. “Molly gave Ginny a late night, which upset Penelope, so—”

“So she punished you?” 

Collapsing into a chair, Harry said, “She called it training.”

“Indeed.”

~

“It wasn’t vindictive,” Harry insisted over dinner. 

Severus snorted. “You look like Erumpents ran over you.” 

“It was good practice.” 

“For?” 

Harry coughed. “Um…going undercover someday?” 

“As what? An Erumpent trainer?” 

Harry laughed. “No. And she was right, actually. I’ve gone soft. I could barely keep up with the other Aurors. I really need to get back in shape.” 

“Soft?” Severus gave Harry a once-over. “I may be somewhat biased, but I don’t see a soft spot anywhere. Although,” he smirked, “I’m willing to make it a late night checking you over.” 

Harry yawned. “Maybe after a nap?”

~

Sitting up, Harry stretched. He was alone, it was dark, and after checking the time and discovering it was late night, he moved toward the edge of the bed. 

A mewl made him pause. “Azizi?” 

Purring, she crawled into his lap. 

Harry petted her. “You always make me feel better,” he whispered.   
“Even when you’re temperamental. Why’s that?” 

To his surprise, Azizi shifted, placing her paws on his chest, and staring into his eyes. ::Love::

Harry smiled. “I love you, too.”

Butting her head against his chest, Azizi curled back up in his lap. 

And that’s how Severus found him. 

~

“At least Azizi’s getting some love.” 

Looking up, Harry smiled. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.” 

Severus walked in carrying a phial. “I’ll forgive you since I’d planned a late night in my laboratory.” 

“Oh?” Harry eyed the phial. “Doing some experimenting?” 

“Just perfecting something.” Severus uncapped the phial and downed it, placing it on the bureau. His expression intent, he stalked towards Harry. 

Azizi lifted her head, looked at Severus, and scrambled off Harry’s lap just in time for Severus to pounce on Harry, pressing him into the mattress. 

“It’s like our Kneazle’s psychic,” laughed Harry.

Severus snorted. “Quite.” 

~

Despite a late night with Severus, in which he showed Harry the latest improvements he’d made in his Impotence Potion, Harry was bouncy the next day. Even Ginny commented on it. “You must have got some. You’re positively cheerful! I thought you’d be sore.” 

Harry smirked. “That’s what comes from living with a Potions master. There’s a potion for almost everything.” 

“Does that mean I should have you battle the recruits again today?” teased Penelope.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “A potion for _everything_ ,” he repeated. “If you never want to safely eat or drink again, then—”

Penelope blanched. “Point taken.”

~

Late that night, Harry tried contacting Hermione. When Ron came to the Floo instead, he sighed. “Too soon?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Ron coughed. “No.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” 

“Well—”

“Who is it, Ron?” 

Ron looked panicked. “Er—” A moment later an unsmiling Hermione appeared. “Hello.”

Harry smiled. “Hey.”

They eyed each other until Hermione burst out, “Did I make you feel you had to elope?”

“Not at all! That was Molly and Narcissa.” Harry exhaled. “Then we decided it’d be romantic.” He shrugged. “We didn’t mean to exclude you.” 

“Okay.” She smiled. “But prepare for Molly’s revenge.”

~


	59. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry square things with Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 629: Privacy. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Privacy

~

“She said Molly’s plotting revenge?” Severus hummed. “But she gave you no details?” 

“Nope.” Harry, his body being spooned by Severus’, sighed. “I don’t think she knew them.”

“Hm.” Severus rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “That’s…disheartening.”

“Maybe we should tell people we’re on our honeymoon so they’ll leave us alone for a while,” Harry said. “Is it so bad to just want a little privacy?” 

“Absolutely not.” Severus’ arms tightened his arms around Harry. “I should think Molly would understand that desire.” 

“Well, according to Hermione, we hurt her feelings.” 

Severus huffed. “Perhaps it’s time she grows up.” 

~

Harry entered MACUSA, heading towards his desk. Ever since his performance in Penelope’s spontaneous “attack the American Auror” demonstration, he’d been released to work on his own. 

It was odd not having a partner, although the privacy was a nice change. 

Settling at his desk, Harry began working on an overdue report. 

“Miss me?” 

Looking up, Harry smirked. “Were you gone?” 

Penelope stuck out her tongue at him. “Jerk! I mean now that you’ve your own office.” 

Harry grinned. “It’s weird, but the quiet’s nice.” 

Penelope snorted. “Sure, rub it in.” 

Harry frowned. “Huh?” 

She walked in. “Can we talk?”

~

Harry gestured to a chair. “Of course. What’s wrong?” 

Penelope cleared her throat. “I know you and Severus don’t like attracting attention.” 

Harry nodded. 

“And I understand your desire for privacy, I really do.” Penelope’s hands were clenched into fists.

“Okay—” 

“But I like privacy, too, damnit!” 

Harry frowned. “Have we done something to encroach on your privacy?” 

“Indirectly, but yes.” Penelope leaned forward. “Ginny’s mom is driving me crazy! She Floos constantly, asking Ginny what she thinks about this idea or that idea for your party. I get the impression she’s competing with the other one.” 

Harry groaned. “Damn.” 

~

“Outdoing Narcissa? That’s what this is about?” Severus rolled his eyes. “But why? The beauty of Molly’s parties are they _aren’t_ the sort of formal soirées the Malfoys tend to host.”

“I know!” Harry threw up his hands. “I give up. I say we tell Molly we want to host a party to celebrate our marriage and ask her to cater it. That way we maintain our privacy, we’re not waiting for the wand to drop, and she gets to do something Narcissa didn’t.” 

Severus blinked. 

“No?” 

“Actually,” Severus replied, “I think it’s brilliant. We just need to convince Molly.” 

~

Molly was across the table from Severus and Harry. Tea sat between them cooling, untouched. Arthur hovered behind Molly, looking anxious. 

“We’re sorry our elopement hurt your feelings,” said Severus. 

Harry nodded. “We didn’t mean for it to. We just decided we wanted some privacy for the ceremony.” 

Molly nodded. “I understand that! What I don’t understand is why Narcissa Malfoy got to know ahead of time and I didn’t.” 

Severus sighed. “She lied.” 

Molly blinked. “Excuse me.” 

“She lied,” said Harry. “She was as surprised as everyone else, she just hid it better.” 

Molly’s eyes narrowed. “Why that fuc—”

~

“Wow,” said Harry after Molly and Arthur left. “I didn’t think Molly knew those words.” 

Severus smirked. “Molly can be earthy.” 

“No kidding!” Shaking his head, Harry gathered up the cups and saucers, charming them to wash themselves. “At least she’s agreed to cater our party.” 

“Yes, that was a relief.” Severus came up behind Harry, embracing him. “And we managed to postpone it to next month, giving us several weeks of privacy.” 

“Is that why you did that?” Turning in his arms, Harry smiled at him. “I did wonder.” 

“I’ll go to any lengths to be alone with you.” 

~

“Azizi!” Harry peered out into the darkness. “Azizi?!” 

“Has she not come in?” asked Severus.

“Not yet. She usually comes right away.” Harry frowned. “Actually, she’s been acting weird. She’s usually cuddly, but the past week she’s craved privacy.” 

Severus flicked his hand, and a light appeared in the garden. “There she is.” 

Sighing, Harry Summoned his shoes.

“I’ll get her,” said Severus, stepping outside. “Wait here.” 

“Okay.” Shrugging, Harry turned away. Walking over to the sideboard, he poured two glasses of wine, setting one aside to breathe. He’d just taken a sip when…

“Harry? You’d best get out here!” 

~

Something in the tone of Severus’ voice made Harry hurry. Throwing on his shoes, he palmed his wand, sprinting outside. There he found Severus eyeing something in the grass. “What is it?” 

“Come and see. I believe I know now why Azizi has been craving privacy.” 

Severus looked calm, so, slowing down, Harry walked over to him, craning his neck to look into an especially tall pile of grass to see…Kneazle kittens? “What the—How?” 

Azizi, standing protectively over them, purred, and Harry would have sworn her expression was a smirk. 

“Azizi,” said Severus, “has been unfaithful to us.” 

~


	60. A Good Kneazle’s Hard to Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 630: History.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Good Kneazle’s Hard to Find

~

Once they brought the kittens inside, Azizi fed them, and they were tucked in for the night, Harry collapsed on the sofa. “Kittens are hard work!” 

“Quite.” Severus exhaled. 

“When’d it happen?” asked Harry. “We’ve been watching Azizi for weeks. When did she have a chance to run off and, er—” He hesitated. “You know.” 

“Fornicate?” Severus snorted. “That’s not the important question. The important question is, who’s the father?” 

“Well, I think if we knew where she went, we could figure out who he is.” 

“We’ve been several places. We’ll have to retrace our steps, recall our travel history.”

~

Lucius denied all knowledge of Kneazles at Malfoy Manor. “Felines and peacocks don’t mix.” 

“Does this mean you don’t want a kitten?” Severus asked.

Lucius hummed. “I’ll see if Narcissa’s interested and let you know.” 

Hermione wasn’t helpful either. “Pet’s aren’t allowed at the Ministry. I’ve never even brought Crookshanks to work.” 

“I didn’t let her out of my sight,” McGonagall assured them. “Although, of course, there’s always the possibility she somehow encountered a wild Kneazle.” 

Closing the Floo, Harry sighed. “Maybe she was magically impregnated?”

Severus snorted. “History suggests otherwise.”

Harry coughed. “We could ask her.”

Severus hummed.”Perhaps.” 

~

Azizi and Severus stared into each other’s eyes. 

Harry sighed. History indicated they’d be a while, but he felt impatient. The kittens mewling distracted him. “Who’s your daddy, hm?” he whispered. “Do you guys know?”

The kittens, beginning to show distinct differences, crawled towards him and he picked each one up, placing them in his lap. Smiling, he cuddled them, wincing as their sharp baby claws scratched his skin. 

When Severus stirred, Harry looked up. “Did she tell you?” he asked, gently placing the kittens back in their basket. 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not exactly.” 

Azizi purred. 

~

“Maybe she just didn’t want to tell you.” 

Severus looked up from his plate. “Possibly. Although I’m not sure why not. What could I do about it?”

Harry shrugged. “Maybe she’s being coy?”

Severus snorted. “Our Kneazle doesn’t have a history of being coy or subtle. When she wants us to know something, she tells us.” 

“So why isn’t she telling us now?” 

“I have no idea.” Severus sighed. “But I did tell her we can’t keep seven Kneazle kittens.” 

“And?” 

Severus smirked. “She agreed. She also said she’ll be determining where they go.” 

Harry blinked. “This should be interesting.” 

~

“Kneazle kittens?” Ginny grinned. “Can we come and look at them? We’ve been contemplating getting a pet.” 

Harry nodded. “Sure. Just be aware, Azizi has claimed the right of refusal.” 

Penelope hummed. “Historically, that usually results in the best wizard Kneazle matches, so we agree.”

“Even if she decides you don’t get a kitten?” 

“Even then,” Penelope assured him, Ginny nodding her agreement. 

Several other people at work expressed interest, and by the time he left MACUSA, Harry had more people interested in Kneazle kittens than there were kittens. 

Severus wasn’t surprised when he told him. “Good Kneazles are popular.” 

~

That night, after making love, Harry and Severus cuddled, Harry’s head on Severus’ chest. “I’ll miss the kittens.” 

“You want to keep one?”

“No. We already have more people interested than there are kittens to distribute.” Harry smiled. “But if Azizi’s _unfaithful_ again, maybe—”

“Or we could get another pet.” 

“Another Kneazle?” 

“Or a Crup.” 

“I wouldn’t mind a Crup.”

Severus snorted. “Yes, you seem the Crup sort.” 

“Whereas you’re definitely a Kneazle man.” 

“Indeed I am.” Severus hummed. “So, shall we go looking this weekend?” 

“Sounds good.” Harry coughed. “Although maybe we should take Azizi with us.” 

“Good idea.”

~


	61. The Spice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crup time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 631: Spice.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Spice of Life

~

Having kittens underfoot spiced up life considerably. They had to be careful where they stepped, since more than once Harry almost trampled a kitten. And they somehow found their way into _everything_. When one went missing, they searched for hours, finally locating it inside Harry’s Invisibility Cloak. 

“We must distribute these monsters,” Severus declared afterwards. 

Harry, exhausted, agreed. 

They had all interested parties visit, and after a staring contest with Azizi, people either left with or without a kitten. At least Azizi’s mental powers ensured no one argued her decision, and by the end of the week, they were kittenless. 

~

Harry slept in Saturday morning, meandering out to the kitchen after nine. Yawning, he kissed Severus good morning and was halfway to the kittens’ basket when he remembered. 

Severus didn’t comment, but the moment breakfast was over, he said, “I thought we’d visit the animal shelter early. That way, if we need to pick up supplies for our new Crup, we can stop on the way home. Plus, we could do with some cooking spices.” 

Perking up, Harry nodded, and within twenty minutes they’d Apparated to the shelter. Azizi in his arms, Harry looked around. 

Severus sighed. “Go on, browse.” 

~

It was Azizi who found him, of course. Harry had walked past the cage when Azizi sunk her claws into his arm. “Ow!” 

Aggrieved, Harry glared at her. “Why’d you do that?” A soft whimper distracted him, and when Harry looked down, he fell instantly in love. “Ohhh,” he whispered, stooping down to look deeper into the brown eyes of a Crup puppy. “Hello.” Stretching out his hand, he grinned when the puppy licked it.

“Found him have you?” murmured Severus. 

Harry looked up. “Look at him, Severus! Isn’t he wonderful?” 

Severus smiled. “An exquisite representation of his species indeed.” 

~

Harry was hugging the Crup as they left the shelter. “We can come back next weekend,” he said as he saw Severus eyeing a couple of older Kneazles. 

Severus cleared his throat. “Since Lucius didn’t show up to our impromptu Kneazle party, I thought perhaps—”

Harry grinned as Azizi batted at the Crup from her vantage point on his shoulder. “It will certainly spice up his life.” 

Severus chuckled. “Indeed.” 

“Where to now?” asked Harry as they strolled down the street. 

“There’s a farmers’ market here on weekends.” Severus inclined his head. “I thought we could check it out.” 

“Lead on.” 

~

Severus was in his element at the market. It was Muggle, so they were careful. After purchasing various fruits, vegetables, and assorted fresh herbs and dried spices, Harry ducked behind a tree and shrank everything in order to allow them to carry all their purchases. 

Once home, Severus proceeded immediately to the kitchen, where he unpacked their purchases and started a stew. 

Harry settled the Crup and watched him play with Azizi. “What should we call him? I doubt he’ll be as forthcoming with his name as Azizi was.” 

Severus laughed. “Perhaps she’ll name him for us.” 

Harry smiled. “Perhaps.”

~

That evening they ate on the back veranda, watching the sunset. By the time they’d finished and were sipping spiced wine, the puppy, exhausted, dozed on Harry’s lap. Azizi lay across Severus’ shoulders, her tail swishing. 

Harry sighed. 

“Why so pensive?” asked Severus. 

“I’m not.” Harry shook his head. “Did you ever see yourself living in a place like this? I’m just remembering how, as a kid, I used to wonder what life would be like for me when I grew up. I never envisioned this.” 

“Neither did I.” Severus grasped Harry’s hand. “Contentment’s something I never thought I’d have.” 

~


	62. All Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy gets a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 632: Natural.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All Natural

~

“It’s not natural,” Severus muttered. 

Harry leaned against Severus to peer through their kitchen window. Outside in the garden were Azizi and the puppy (Harry hadn’t yet thought up a name for him) were playing like best friends. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“Kneazles and Crups traditionally don’t get along.” Severus shook his head. 

Laughing, Harry whispered, “I can’t believe you’re surprised. Since when have we ever done anything the traditional way?” 

“Hm.” Severus sighed. “I suppose it is too much to expect anyone associated with us to do what’s expected.” 

“See?” Kissing him, Harry moved away. “Now you’re getting it.” 

~

Harry entered Severus’ laboratory. “I…”

Severus, mid-stir, held up a hand. 

Nodding, Harry leaned against the wall, watching him. He looked at peace, a man happy in his natural surroundings. He was graceful as he brewed, executing intricate wand movements in the direction of one cauldron while stirring another. 

With a flourish, he finished, turning to face Harry. He raised an eyebrow. “What’s so amusing?”

Grinning, Harry sauntered towards him. Embracing Severus, he kissed him, deepening the kiss, walking him backwards until he was up against his work table. 

“What was that for?” Severus gasped. 

Harry hummed. “Your…general sexiness.” 

~

“While kissing you is entertaining, this isn’t the most natural place for…shenanigans,” whispered Severus eventually.

Harry laughed. “I thought you liked cauldrons.” 

Severus snorted. “You were about to tell me something when you came in.” 

“Yes.” Harry cleared his throat. “Molly Floo-called.” 

Severus groaned. “Salazar. What now?” 

“She’s planning our party and gave me some dates that work for them. She wants us to pick the best one for us.” 

“Ah.” Severus hummed. “Nothing too bad, then.” 

“Not at all.” Harry smirked. “Now, if you’re done in here, perhaps we could retire to a more shenanigan-friendly spot?” 

Severus laughed. 

~

_Shenanigans_ lasted until dinner, after which they took turns suggesting puppy names. Well, Harry did. Severus, naturally, just read his book while rejecting Harry’s suggestions. 

“Spot.”

“He’s not spotted.” 

“Ewok.”

“Too Muggle.”

“Admiral.”

Severus snorted. 

Harry sighed. “We have to come up with something! We can’t keep calling him ‘puppy’.” 

“I don’t see why no—” Severus froze as Azizi jumped into his lap, wriggling between him and his book. 

Harry waited as Azizi and Severus communed wordlessly. 

Finally, Severus exhaled. “Merlin.” 

Harry frowned. “What?”

Severus shook his head. “According to Azizi, his name’s Amiri, meaning…Prince.” 

“Amiri?” Harry smiled. “Perfect.”

~

“Oh shit!” cried Harry just as Severus climbed into bed and reached for him. 

“Should I take that as commentary on my lovemaking?” Severus sounded amused.

Snorting, Harry scooted closer to him. “I promised to Floo Molly back today with our preferred dates for the party.” 

“I see.” Rolling Harry beneath him, Severus slid their cocks together. Harry’s breathing hitched. “I believe your return Floo’s going to have to wait.” 

“Mmm.” Harry wrapped a leg over Severus’ hips. “What Floo?” 

“Exactly.” Severus picked up his Impotence Cream. “Now, care to help me apply this?”

Naturally, Harry’s non-verbal answer was unmistakable. 

~


	63. The Triumph of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes on a tough project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 633: Triumph.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Triumph of Love

~

“The tenth?” 

Severus hummed. “Aren’t we supposed to have dinner with your MACUSA director and his wife that evening?”

“Yes, right.” Harry scribbled something down. “The sixteenth?” 

“That’s Amiri’s surgery.” 

Harry sighed. “ _Must_ we get him fixed? Maybe we’ll want Crup puppies one day.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “If we want more Crups, we can return to the shelter. We were irresponsible when we didn’t get Azizi attended to, we shan’t make that mistake again.” 

“When are we fixing Azizi?” 

Severus coughed. “I’ve been…discussing it with her.” 

“Uh huh. And who triumphed in _that_ discussion?” 

“No comment.” 

Harry laughed. 

~

“Poor little guy,” crooned Harry, carrying Amiri in his arms. “Are you sore?”

Amiri snuggled close to Harry’s chest, whining softly. 

“I’ll bet you are.” Harry glanced at Severus, walking beside him. “Don’t worry. Your papa will make you a good pain potion, right, Papa?” 

Severus sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

“After all,” continued Harry, “it was his idea that you should never be a papa yourself.” 

“Harry,” Severus chided. “Come on.” 

Harry sighed. “Sorry. I just feel bad for my little buddy here.” 

“He’ll grow up safe and happy. It’s a triumph, not a tragedy.” 

“I guess.” 

~

That night, Azizi crawled into Harry’s lap, batting her head against his chest. Harry smiled at her. “You’re being friendly.” 

Purring, Azizi curled up in his lap and promptly fell asleep. Petting her, Harry yawned. 

“One would think _you’d_ had surgery,” remarked Severus, emerging from his laboratory carrying Amiri. 

Harry stuck his tongue out at Severus. “Hush, you’ll wake her.” 

Rolling his eyes, Severus placed gently Amiri into his Crup bed. “I adapted a human Pain Potion for him. He’ll be fine tomorrow.” 

“Thank you,” whispered Harry. 

Leaning over, Severus kissed him. “As I often say, potions triumph over pain.” 

~

“Molly looks pleased with herself,” said Harry as he and Severus approached the Burrow hand in hand. Festooned with bunting and balloons, everything was bright, cheerful. 

“She looks positively triumphant.” Severus groaned. “Also, Salazar help us.” 

“What?” asked Harry, alarmed. “Is something wrong?” 

“Narcissa and Lucius beat us here.” 

“So?”

“So, how long do you think it will be before Molly and Narcissa begin comparing notes about when they knew what about our elopement?” 

Chuckling, Harry looked around. “Well, there doesn’t appear to have been any hexing yet. That’s a triumph for Weasley-Malfoy relations.” 

“We’ll see how long it lasts.” 

~

Everyone who’d been at Narcissa’s posh soiree was present at the Burrow with their children, and they all seemed more relaxed. The kids were out by the pond, splashing about, the adults mostly stayed in or around the cooler house and tent. 

“Molly outdid herself with the food for this,” said Harry, stuffing a third meat pastry into his mouth. 

“Quite.” Severus nodded towards the dessert table. “Have you seen that cake? It’s a triumph of buttercream and fondant.” 

Sighing, Harry leaned against Severus. “We have great friends.” 

“I suppose they’re tolerable.” 

Harry laughed. “Come on, let’s go and circulate.”

~

Hermione gestured around them. “Now, isn’t this lovely?”

Harry shook his head. “You just couldn’t resist saying ‘I told you so’, could you?” 

“Not really.” Hermione grinned. “I have to take my triumphs wherever I can get them.” 

“Ha. Like you don’t win every one of your cases?” Harry nudged her shoulder. 

Hermione sighed. “I wish. Why, just last week—”

“No,” said Ron. “No work talk remember? We’re celebrating Harry and Snape eloping.” He winked. “By the way, thanks for that. I wasn’t looking forward to having to wear formal robes.”

“At least _someone_ approves of our choice,” murmured Severus. 

~

“…then the board suggested—”

Harry excused himself, leaving Severus with Minerva to talk school politics. Refilling his cup, he spotted George and wandered over. “Nice party.” 

George snorted. “If you like this sort of thing.” 

Harry grinned. “Since people keep throwing us ‘congratulations on your elopement’ parties, I’m adjusting.” 

George’s laugh was bitter. “It’s wise to accept the inevitable.” 

Harry frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry! Feeling melancholy. I don’t mean to sully your triumphant celebration. Since I’m destined to be alone, wedding-themed parties generally depress me—” George shrugged. 

“You’ll find your someone someday,” Harry said softly. 

“I suppose we’ll see.” 

~

“George? I’ve tried introducing him to people,” said Hermione. “But he’s never interested. I even bought him a subscription to Brown’s matchmaking service one year. What a disaster.” 

“George?” Lavender, holding hands with Neville, snorted. “I’ve tried, but he couldn’t seem to find his match. I refused to accept him for a second year’s subscription.” 

“George? As far as I know he likes girls,” said Ron when Harry questioned him privately. “Why?”

“No reason,” said Harry, his mind racing. “Just curious.” 

Ron frowned. “I know that look. Just don’t! Not every project can be a triumph, mate. Some are hopeless.” 

~

“You want to set George up with a MACUSA Auror?” Severus frowned. “Where did that idea come from?” 

Harry shrugged. “I just figured since he’s apparently exhausted his English options, we should expand his field.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Does George approve?” 

“I haven’t asked him. We should keep it a surprise. Maybe invite him for dinner with some people, and then, if it works out—”

“Why are you so determined to do this?” Severus asked. 

Harry smiled, linking their arms. “Because I’m happy and I want everyone happy, too? It’s the triumph of love.” 

Severus groaned. “Salazar help us.” 

~


	64. Love's Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works on his pet project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 634: Glow.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Love’s Glow

~

“…annoying, actually,” said George, through the Floo.

“What is?” asked Severus.

“You and Harry being so disgustingly in love.” 

Harry, sitting on the sofa, looked up. “Oi, I’m right here!”

“Clearly,” said George. “I can see your glow from here.” 

“Fuck off,” said Harry, grinning. 

“Best offer I’ve had all year,” laughed George. “Anyway, that’s the report, Snape. The shop’s doing great! I’ve deposited your money—”

Once the Floo closed, Severus stood, turning to face Harry. “What’s wrong? You’re frowning.” 

“Am I really glowing?” asked Harry, trying to see his reflection in a side table. 

Severus smirked. “The night’s young.” 

~

As Severus put Azizi and Amiri to bed, Harry secured the house. He joined Severus, who was already in bed reading, the soft lamplight making his face glow.

“Now _you’re_ glowing,” Harry teased, shrugging off his dressing gown and slipping under he covers. 

Severus eyed him over top his reading glasses. “As I should be since I’m _nauseatingly_ in love according to George.” 

“I think he said disgusting.” 

“Hm.” Setting aside his book, Severus doused the lamp. “Disgusting, am I?” 

“Apparently?” Harry sighed as Severus caressed him. “Not a word I’d use.” 

“No? What would you say?”

“Spectacular, wonderful, perfect.” 

~

“George’s type?” Ginny grinned. “Female?” 

“That’s broad.” Harry sighed. “Anastasia?” 

“She’s cute.” Ginny shrugged. “She wouldn’t be my first choice, though.” 

“How come?” 

“Honestly? I don’t see George with an American.” 

Harry frowned. “Why not?” 

“Because…I think he needs someone with whom he has a shared history, you know?” 

“But he’s already _had_ an opportunity with them.” Harry shook his head. “I thought matchmaking would be easier.” 

Ginny laughed. “Mum does make it look simple.” She hummed. “Why are you so determined to set him up?” 

“He deserves to find someone who makes him glow.” 

Ginny smiled. “Good luck.” 

~

Harry ducked, avoiding a hex. Shooting jinxes off towards the criminals, he peered out from behind his cover. 

“Stay down, Potter!” shouted Penelope, just as a hex exploded his cover into splinters. 

“Trying!” he cried, scuttling towards a low wall. He’d almost made it when another spell hit it, sending him sprawling. 

“Harry!” screamed Ginny. “Bastards! _Reducto_!” 

Hearing shouts and cursing, Harry looked, seeing the warehouse had collapsed. “Wow, Gin.” 

Ginny grinned. “Thanks. They just pissed me—No!” 

She shoved him, but it was too late. Something hit him from behind. The world glowed for a moment before going dark. 

~

“Ow,” moaned Harry.

“Finally!”

Hearing Severus’ voice, Harry smiled. “Sev’rus?” Opening his eyes, he winced at the lights. 

“ _Nox_!” snapped Severus. 

Harry eyed Severus woozily. “Your head’s glowing,” he murmured. “You look like one of those saints in those Medieval paintings.” He giggled. “Saint Severus the Sexy.” 

Severus snorted. “You’re delirious.” 

“Maybe,” admitted Harry, looking around. Finding Azizi cuddled on one side, Amiri on the other, he blinked. “Where are we?”

“Hospital. You were injured. Don’t you remember?” 

“Some.” Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry closed his eyes. “Sorry. I know you worry.” 

“With good reason.” Severus sighed. “Sleep. We’ll talk later.” 

~

“I’m sorry I distracted you while we were on a mission.” 

Harry shrugged. “It’s fine.” 

“No it’s not!” Ginny exhaled. “Penelope’s cross with me, and justifiably so. You’re an excellent Auror. If I hadn’t distracted you, you’d have seen the attack.” 

“Maybe.” Harry exhaled. “The annoying part’s being on leave until the Healers clear me. I’m going mad here!” 

Ginny chuckled, nodding at Amiri asleep in his lap. “Even with company?” 

“Yes, even with adorable company.” Harry stroked Amiri. “I miss Severus.” 

“Ask and you shall receive,” said Severus, walking in. 

Ginny shook her head. “And there’s that glow again.” 

~

“I _can_ walk, you know,” muttered Harry. 

“The Healer said no walking.” 

“But—”

“Harry,” said Severus, tone implacable, “I’m carrying you home and that’s that.” 

Harry’s face glowed as people stared. “Fine.” 

“That pout shan’t dissuade me,” said Severus. Apparating them home, he opened their door, walking in. Kicking it closed, he carried Harry towards their bedroom. “Plus, it’s wedding tradition.” 

Harry gave him a flat look. “I missed the one where one groom carries the other groom over the threshold.” 

Severus smirked. “You’re welcome to return the favour once you’re back on your feet.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” 

~


	65. Sharing Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry refines his big plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 635: Joy.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sharing Joy

~

Harry sighed, staring out at the garden. It was a stunning view, but he still felt out of sorts. 

“Pouting again?” asked Severus, walking in with a tray. 

Uncrossing his arms, Harry attempted a smile. “Sorry. Just going mad being cooped up in here.” 

Settling the tray across Harry’s lap, Severus sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. “I know. But I come bearing good news.” 

“You do?” Perking up, Harry said. “Tell me!” 

“You’re off bed rest.” Severus smiled as Harry whooped. “ _But_ —”

“But?” Harry’s impending joy dimmed. “What?” 

“You’re still off work for a week.” 

~

“I can handle that.” Harry hummed. “Did you ask the important question?” 

Severus affected a puzzled look. “Which is?” 

Carefully setting aside the tray, Harry fisted Severus’ shirt, dragging him close. “Can we fuck now?”

Severus smirked. “You know, I believe he did say supervised exercise is allowed—”

Harry kissed him, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. Their clothes disappeared, and within moments Harry was frantically helping Severus apply his cream and was flat on his back, legs draped over Severus’ shoulders as Severus fucked into him. 

Afterwards, as they recovered, Harry curled up in Severus’ arms, wallowing in joy. 

~

“What are you doing?” snapped Severus. 

Harry, his arm raised to throw a stick, blinked. “Playing.” 

Rolling his eyes, Severus pointedly eyed the chair behind Harry. “You’re supposed to stay seated. That’s the only reason I allowed you outside. All exercise is supposed to be supervised!” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m being supervised.” 

“By whom? Amiri?” 

Amiri wagged his tail as Severus said his name. 

“I was thinking Azizi, actually.” Harry nodded towards another chair where Azizi lay dozing. 

Severus snorted. “Well, she _is_ more of an adult than you.” 

“Hey!”

Severus sighed. “Sit.” 

Joyous laughter bubbled up in Harry. “Yes, dear.” 

~

“…exhibition tour, the Holyhead Harpies are now visiting New York. Team captain Angelina Johnson—”

Harry, dozing as he listened to the news on the wireless, sat up.

Severus, reading, looked at him. “What is it? Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine.” Harry grinned. “Did you hear that? On the radio?” 

Severus snorted. “As soon as Quidditch coverage comes on I tune out.” 

“I thought you liked Quidditch. I remember you getting quite excited when Slytherin would play Gryffindor.” 

Severus smirked. “Beating Minerva gave me great joy.” 

Harry laughed. “Well, I think I know just who to set George up with.” 

~

George narrowed his eyes. “This feels like a set up.” 

Harry, trying to look innocent, shrugged. “I’m on medical leave from MACUSA, everyone else is busy, so I thought it’d be nice to have someone over for dinner for a change. And it’ll allow you and Severus to talk about the business, which is after all, your pride and joy—”

“True.” George shook his head. “I know you’re plotting something, Harry, but I’m curious enough that I’m accepting your invitation.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry smiled. “We’ll see you tonight.” 

“He won’t be happy,” said Severus. 

Harry grinned. “I bet he’ll be overjoyed.” 

~

“Right,” said Severus. “Time for your nap.” 

Harry, dozing, woke up. “No, I’m fine.” 

Severus snorted. “You may think you’re back to one hundred percent, but you’re not. That Energy Draining Hex you took is serious. The only reason you’re not still in hospital is because your magical core’s so strong.” 

“And I’m stubborn.” 

“That, too. Now, am I going to have to carry you to bed?” 

Harry grinned. “Although I enjoy being in your arms, we’ve a dinner party tonight and I should—”

“Hush, it’s been handled.” Severus smirked. “Now, am I carrying you?” 

Harry laughed. “As you wish.” 

~

Amiri went too, curling up and tucking his nose under Harry’s arm. Smiling, Harry stroked him before drifting off. 

He woke in the evening. The only thing visible through the windows were the stars.

Hearing the Floo, Harry winced, checking the time, exhaling when he saw it was too early for guests. When the Floo closed several minutes later, he sat up, getting dressed. 

Entering the dining room, he gasped. The table was covered with food. “How—?”

Severus smirked. “Molly. She was overjoyed to help when I told her your plan.” 

Harry shook his head. “I only hope it works.” 

~


	66. Social Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matchmaking is apparently Harry's superpower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 636: Social.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Social Success

~

“So, what’s this social occasion in aid of _really_?” 

Harry, seated on the sofa, smiled. “Making Severus’ life easier.” 

Severus, handing George a drink, snorted. 

George laughed. “Right. Except he doesn’t seem to be in on your plan.” 

“It’s _supposed_ to be a surprise.” Harry winked at Severus. “Surprise!” 

Rolling his eyes, Severus showed George a chair before settling beside Harry and muttering, “I hate surprises.” 

Leaning close to him, Harry kissed his cheek, whispering, “I know.” 

Watching, George shook his head. “You two are ridiculous.” 

Harry coughed. “Sorry.” 

George sighed. “I should be as ridiculous.”

“It’ll happen,” promised Harry.

~

By the time the Floo sounded, the topic of conversation had moved on to new products George was contemplating selling in the shop. 

Harry began to stand, but Severus stopped him with a look. “A moment,” he said, moving towards the door. 

George eyed Harry. “Did you invite someone else tonight?” 

“Maybe.” 

George groaned. “Tell me this whole evening wasn’t just a matchmaking ploy!”

Harry coughed. “Severus says I’m a terrible liar—” 

“I knew it! I knew this couldn’t be a genuine social—” George froze, his eyes going wide, his mouth gaping. 

“Hello, Harry,” said Angelina Johnson, walking in. “George.” 

~

George, looking like someone had smacked him on his head with a Quaffle, whispered, “Angelina?” 

Angelina, beautiful in mint-green robes, smiled. “Yes, it’s me. Is everything all right? I heard yelling.” 

Harry looked over at George, who was staring. “We were just discussing some new items for George’s shop.” 

“Ah.” Walking over to one of the chairs next to George’s, Angelina sat, crossing her legs. Harry hid a smirk as George’s eyes were immediately drawn to them. “So, what are you considering, then?” 

George blinked mutely at her. 

Harry hummed. Perhaps ‘social’ wasn’t the best word for the evening ahead. 

~

When, minutes later, Severus brought wine for Angelina, George had recovered and was able to speak.

Harry watched as he and Angelina chatted, and as George subtly tried to find out as much as possible about Angelina’s personal life. “So you’re on tour with your team? Sounds…lonely.” 

“It’s not bad—” Looking up, she smiled at Severus. “Thank you, Professor. Oh! I mean—”

Severus smirked. “Since you’re here socially, you may call me by my first name, Ms Johnson.” 

Angelina laughed. “I hope you’ll do the same, Severus.” 

“Quite.” Severus hummed. “So, now that we’re all here, shall we eat?”

~

“This was delicious,” sighed Angelina. “Thanks for the invitation. I don’t get many opportunities to be social while on tour, so this was lovely. Although I’m thinking about retiring soon, so—” 

George, who had been staring at her, an infatuated look on his face, sat up straight. “You are? When?” 

Angelina shook her head. “I’m not sure yet.” She laughed. “These new players fresh out of school are making me feel old.” 

“The playing life of a professional Quidditch player is short,” agreed Severus. 

“What will you do?” asked Harry. 

“Not sure.” Angelina flicked a glance at George. “Maybe retail.” 

~

“They’re planning dinner together when she returns to England,” said Severus, watching from the kitchen door. “And Azizi’s in Angelina’s lap.” 

“She’s a smart kitty.” Harry grinned. “And things are clearly looking up for George in the social life department.” 

Shaking his head, Severus walked towards Harry. “Why’d you choose her for George?” 

Harry shrugged. “The idea came to me when I heard about her team being on tour on the wireless.” 

Severus hummed. “You realise they are the second couple you’ve successfully paired up?” 

“Who was the first?”

“Ginevra and Penelope.” 

“Oh, right.” Harry beamed. “Maybe matchmaking's my superpower.” 

~

When Severus and Harry re-entered the parlour, George and Angelina sprang apart. 

Harry, moving carefully, settled in a chair. Immediately, Amiri bounced into his lap, falling asleep. 

Azizi, stretched out on the sofa, jumped down. She approached Severus who, sighing, nodded. Climbing up his body, she draped herself around his neck. 

“Enough social time,” said Angelina. “It’s my bedtime.”

“Oh.” George’s face fell. 

Angelina cleared her throat. “I’d love an escort back to my hotel, however.” 

George blinked. “I could—”

“Perfect.” Grabbing his hand, Angelina waved at Harry and Severus before heading for the Floo. “Thanks again for dinner. Goodnight!” 

~

“Well,” said Severus once the Floo closed. “That worked.” 

“Right?” Harry stood, placing Amiri on the chair before approaching Severus. “Actually, you forgot one other couple I managed to get together.”

Eyeing Harry, Azizi jumped off Severus.

“You scared our Kneazle.” Severus embraced Harry. “And who’d I forget?” 

“Us,” whispered Harry. “If I’d waited for you, we’d still be eye-fucking each other across the counter of your apothecary.” 

Severus snorted. “Oh, I knew you had more on your mind, trust me.” 

“Oh?” 

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “You were obviously ready to socialise.” 

“And you weren’t?”

Severus laughed. “I never claimed that.” 

~


	67. No Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 637: Accident.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

No Accident

~

Harry woke to curses. He blinked, patting the bedside table until he located his glasses. Upon putting them on he saw Severus, barefoot, glaring down at a cringing Amiri. “What’s wrong?” 

“Your Krup’s had an accident!” Severus raised one damp foot off the floor in obvious disgust. 

Harry giggled, turning it into a cough when Severus glared at _him_. “Well, he’s just a puppy. We should train him.” 

“ _We_?” 

“ _I_ should train him?” Harry smiled. “Once I’m medically cleared.” 

Severus huffed. “We’ll both train him.” He glared at Amiri once more. “He obviously needs all the help he can get.” 

~

Harry, reading _Keeping Krups_ , looked up when Severus entered carrying dinner. “Mmm, soup and sandwiches!” 

“And treacle tart for afters.”

“Wow, what’s the special occasion?” Closing his book, Harry set it aside. 

Clearing his throat, Severus said, “I may have been rather…harsh with Amiri earlier. He _is_ just a puppy. There will be accidents.” His face darkened. “I shall simply have to remember to wear shoes around the house from now on.” 

Harry grinned. “Wise choice. I’ll do the same, provided I’m ever allowed to walk again.” 

Severus snorted. “Keep that up and I won’t let you top later.” 

~

“Hey! You said I could top,” Harry protested as Severus straddled him. 

Saying nothing, Severus positioned himself, his arse swallowing Harry’s cock. Pausing to adjust, he began riding, arms braced against Harry’s chest for support. “You _are_ topping.” 

“I thought—”

“I know what you thought.” Severus sped up. “But our position’s no accident. You’re supposed to be resting, and you know…how you are when you…top.” 

Harry thrust upward, clinging to Severus’ hips. “No. How am I?” he breathed. 

Leaning down, Severus kissed him, then whispered, “You’re raw power and beauty, passion personified.” He hummed. “You’re anything but restful.” 

~

“In my defence,” whispered Harry once they’d both come and were curled together in bed, “sex isn’t a traditionally restful activity.” 

“Depends on who you’re having sex with,” quipped Severus. 

Harry snorted. “The way _we_ do it isn’t restful,” he clarified. “Better?” 

“Yes.” Severus hummed. “And your point’s valid. Although, would you rather we not have sex at all? Because your Healer was adamant you should avoid all strenuous activities.”

“Damn.”

“Quite.”

“Do you think he won’t clear me for work?” 

“I imagine you’ll be fine.” 

“I know! I’ll just remember not to let it accidentally slip about the sex.” 

~

Severus hummed. “One shouldn’t lie to one’s Healer.” 

“Maybe he won’t ask?” Harry shifted so his chin was resting on Severus’ chest. 

Severus’ hands settled on Harry’s bum. “I think that’s highly unlikely. Healers, in my experience, ask _all_ the questions.” 

“Even the embarrassing ones?” 

“ _Especially_ the embarrassing ones.” 

“Well, fuck.” Slowly, Harry grinned. “I know! We’ll tell him it was an accident.” 

“An accident?” Raising an eyebrow, Severus eyed Harry. “What, I slipped and fell on your cock? Repeatedly?” He snorted. 

Laughing, Harry leaned up, kissing Severus on the mouth. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Severus hummed. “I know.” 

~

The kissing morphed into another bout of sex, after which they dozed. 

At some point in the night Amiri and Azizi got into bed with them, and, since they were used to accommodating animals, they both adjusted. 

Just before dawn, something woke Harry. Yawning, he looked over, seeing Severus asleep. 

Looking around, he saw Azizi. The moment Harry moved, she padded across the bed to sit on his chest, her tail swishing back and forth. 

Harry grinned at her. “It’s no accident I was woken up, was it?” 

Azizi purred. Then jumping off the bed, she started for the door. 

~

“Hungry?” Harry concentrated, and a moment later Azizi’s full food bowl sailed into the room. “Good thing I’m a wizard.” 

Amiri, curled between Harry and Severus, raised his head and whined.

“Naturally you want yours, too.” Shaking his head, Harry Summoned Amiri’s food, watching with a fond smile as he and Azizi made short work of breakfast. 

And speaking of breakfast…

Eyeing Severus, who hadn’t moved, Harry leaned down, kissing him. “Guess I accidentally shagged you out.” 

Seconds later, Harry was on his back with Severus looming over him. “You wish,” Severus murmured. “Potions masters are prepared for such occurrences.” 

~

It was his favourite position, and Severus knew it, which was probably why he was fucking Harry face to face, with Harry’s legs draped over his shoulders. 

Harry loved watching Severus lose himself, loved when his long, slow strokes morphed into rough thrusts. 

“Close?” gasped Severus, hips rocking urgently against Harry’s. 

Harry nodded, dragging Severus down for a kiss. They came within moments of each other, with Harry drinking Severus in. 

As Severus rose to go to the loo, Harry stretched. 

“FuckingMerlinbedamnedpieceofshit!” 

Harry sat up, seeing Severus, feet wet, glaring at Amiri. Again. “Another…accident?” 

“Obviously!”

Harry sighed. “Slippers.” 

“Indeed!” 

~

“Excellent,” said the Healer, lowering his wand. “You’re cleared for duty next week. Rest up this weekend.” 

“Okay.” Harry bit his lip. “Um…”

The Healer smiled. “Ask me anything.” 

Clearing his throat, Harry said, “Can I top during sex?”

The Healer blinked. “Of course. As I told your husband, sexual activity’s encouraged. It’s good exercise. Just avoid the more strenuous forms, like wall sex or door sex.” The Healer stood. “Good day.” 

Once they were alone, Harry eyed Severus. 

Severus hummed. “Did I accidentally forget to mention topping was fine?” 

Harry smirked. “Now I know what I’m doing this weekend.”

~


	68. Hero Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never boring for our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 638: Hero.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hero Complex

~

On his first day back to work, Harry walked into MACUSA carrying pastries. 

“Thank goodness you’re back,” said Penelope. She shot a look at Ginny. “Now maybe people will stop fretting.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t _fretting_ ,” she said, although all day she sat near Harry as if assuring for herself he was all right. 

He was hailed a hero for bringing food, and after the last of the treats were gone, he said, “Maybe I’ll bring pastries every day.”

Penelope laughed. “You’d be popular. If it’s one thing all Aurors can do, it’s eat.” 

Harry had to agree. 

~

“Did your colleagues enjoy the pastries?” asked Severus when Harry got home. 

“Yes, although now they’re expecting more tomorrow.” 

Severus snorted. “Then they can get their own.” He looked Harry over, a possessive glint in his eyes. “You did all right today? You didn’t overexert yourself, did you?” 

“No I didn’t.” As Severus raised an eyebrow, Harry shook his head. “I promise I didn’t.” 

“Hm.” Severus huffed. “You’ve a hero complex a mile wide. I can’t be faulted for worrying.” 

Shaking his head, Harry walked over to him, hugging him. “I’m fine.” 

Smirking, Severus kissed him. “Yes, you certainly are.” 

~

Harry had just changed into his sleep trousers when he heard the Floo. He glanced at Severus, who was already in bed, Azizi on his lap, Amiri curled by his feet. “Who could that be?” 

Severus hummed. “Few people have access to our Floo after hours.” 

Sighing, Harry Summoned a dressing gown. “I suppose it could be work. I’ll be right back.” 

“Just don’t be a hero!” Severus called after him. 

Padding down the hallway, Harry entered the living room. He blinked when he saw who it was. “Hermione?” 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No.” Harry frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“Umbridge’s escaped!” 

~

“Explain to me again how one of the most secure prisons in the wizarding world _lost an inmate_?” Severus growled. 

Ron, having replaced Hermione in the Floo, shook his head. “I’ve no idea.” 

Harry, standing behind Severus and rubbing soothing circles on his back, snapped, “Have you investigated the backgrounds of the guards on duty when she escaped?”

“No…You think we should?” Ron said, tone dry. “Of course we did! They’re squeaky clean. We do know how to Auror, mate.” 

“Sorry.” Harry sighed. “Just…thinking aloud.” 

“Well, if you’ve some new-fangled heroic technique to track her, let me know.” 

~

“She can’t find us here,” Harry whispered as he and Severus lay in bed together. “Right?” 

“I would say no, except she’s surprised me at every turn.” Severus shifted closer to Harry, his arms tightening around him. “We do have every manner of protection on this place, though. She won’t get in easily.” 

Azizi, curled up behind Harry, purred as in agreement. Harry smiled. “And don’t forget our live-in heroic protectors.” 

Severus snorted. “Azizi I see in that light. Amiri, however—”

Harry giggled. “Hey, at least he’s stopped piddling all over the place.” 

“Obviously his survival instincts finally kicked in.” 

~

Harry, working on a report, winced as Ginny stormed into his office. Without a word, she flung herself into the chair across from his desk, heaving a sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Harry.

“Nothing.” Arms folded across her chest, Ginny huffed. 

“Uh huh.” Sighing Harry flicked his fingers, turning on the electric kettle. “Tea?” 

“My hero.” Ginny smiled briefly. “But it never tastes the same here.”

“I know. I think it’s the water. Still, it’s the best I’ve got.” 

“Okay,” said Ginny, sounding subdued. 

Minutes passed with them silently drinking tea. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

“Penelope has a fiancé!” 

~

Harry blinked. “What?” 

Ginny glared at him. “You heard me!” 

“I must have misheard. Did you say Penelope—?”

“Has a fiancé, yes. One who’s not me!” Ginny snapped. “And to think I trusted her!” 

“I…this sounds fishy. Who told you?” 

“Does it matter?” Ginny whinged.

“Yes!” Standing up, Harry walked around to perch on the front of his desk. “If you didn’t hear it directly from her, don’t believe it. You know how the rumour mill is.” 

“True…” Sighing, Ginny stood up, hugging him. “You really are my hero, you know.” 

Laughing, Harry ducked his head. “Go find Penelope.” 

~

Harry had just got back to his parchments when his door flew open again. “Hero Harry at your service—Oh, hey, Penelope.” He winked at Ginny. “Long time no see.” 

“We’ve an emergency,” Penelope snapped. “Let’s go.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Look, while I’m honoured you two trust me to hear about the intimacies of your relationship, I really think you need to talk to each other—”

“Harry!” Ginny shouted. “She’s not joking! It’s an emergency!” 

“Okay, okay!” Harry stood, Summoning his Auror robes and pulling them on. “What’s the problem?” 

“We just got word your house is under attack.” 

~


	69. Under Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 639: Fire.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Under Fire

~

Harry arrived home with a crack, Ginny and Penelope getting there seconds later. “Severus!” he screamed. 

Everything looked intact, no one seemed to be around. Frowning, Harry spun to look at Penelope. “Who told you my house was being attacked?” 

“It came in over the Auror alerts wireless. It’s usually accurate.” Penelope gestured at the house. “We’re not in the clear yet, though. Why don’t we go inside?” 

“Let me check where Severus is,” said Harry. “We don’t want him opening fire on us thinking we’re intruders.” 

“Smart,” said Ginny. 

“Paranoid, is he?” asked Penelope.

Harry smiled. “You’ve no idea.” 

~

Severus was in his laboratory, Amiri and Azizi in the corner playing, when Harry walked in. Looking up, Severus frowned. “What’s wrong?” Waving a hand to douse the fire under his cauldron, he walked over to Harry. “Are you all right? Have you had a relapse?” 

“I’m fine.” Harry exhaled. “I’m checking on you, actually.” 

“On me?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason for this concern?” 

“Someone called in saying this place was under attack,” said Ginny, walking in with Penelope.

Severus pursed his lips. “And you trust this source?” 

“I did,” growled Penelope. “But obviously something’s amiss.” 

~

After searching the house, they concluded the emergency call was a hoax. 

“Why, though?” asked Harry as they all returned to the laboratory. He leaned against the wall, watching Severus return to his work bench. “We don’t have any enemies here. At least I don’t think we do.” He glanced at Severus, who’d just turned on the fire under his aborted potion. 

Severus snorted. “You’ve met more people here than I have. And I’ve maintained good relationships with the few acquaintances I’ve made here.” 

Penelope sighed. “Right, let’s head back. Looks like this was a bust.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank goodness.” 

~

“You coming, Harry?” 

Harry nodded. “You guys go on ahead, I’ll be right behind you.” 

Ginny rolled his eyes. “This wasn’t an excuse for you to sneak in a quickie over lunch. If you’re not right behind us, I’ll be back, and I don’t care what I walk in on.” 

Holding up two fingers in a rude gesture, Harry said, “Goodbye, Gin.” He smirked. “Maybe you should take the opportunity to talk to Penelope rather than make assumptions.” 

“Assumptions about what?!” called Penelope from the hallway. 

Ginny’s eyes flashed fire. “Thanks a lot, Harry.” 

Harry smiled. “You’re welcome. Now go!” 

~

Once they were alone, Harry embraced Severus. “Damn, that scared me.” 

Severus hugged him back. “It was just a mistake.” 

“Was it?” Harry asked. Drawing back, he stared into Severus’ eyes. “Am I the only one who thinks it odd that right after Umbridge escapes prison, someone happens to call in a fake attack on our house?” 

Slowly, Severus smiled. “It seems some of my paranoia’s rubbed off on you.” 

Harry sighed. “It’s not paranoia when someone who hates you with the fire of a thousand suns is on the loose.” 

“Granted.” Severus kissed him. “We can handle her, though.” 

~

“Finally! I was about to come get you,” said Ginny when Harry walked in. 

“Sorry.” Harry exhaled. “You should know, Umbridge escaped Auror custody days ago.” 

“Wait, what?” cried Ginny. “That bitch again?” Growling, she fired a hex at one of the targets on the wall. 

Penelope’s head popped up. “Wasn’t that the crazy Dark witch who impersonated Ginny’s brother and tried to get Severus imprisoned a while back?” 

“The very same.” 

Penelope’s gaze sharpened. “Why didn’t you tell us this before?” 

“It didn’t seem important?” Harry groaned. “Plus, technically she’s not MACUSA’s problem.” 

Penelope hummed. “Maybe she is now.” 

~

“…all I know,” said Harry. “For more information, you need to talk to Ron.” 

Penelope nodded. “I Firecalled England’s DMLE, but the time difference means we’ll have to wait until they’re back in the office.” 

“Right.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I just feel as if I should be doing something more, you know?” 

“I understand.” Penelope cleared her throat. “And you’re sure you have adequate warding up around your house?” 

Harry almost laughed. “You’ve met Severus. Does he strike you as the sort to leave any stone unturned when it comes to security?” 

She smiled. “Good point.” 

~

When Harry got home, Severus was cooking, Amiri was asleep in his bed, and Azizi was on a shelf, her tail swinging as she watched Severus work. 

“Everything all right?” asked Harry, walking over to Severus and kissing him. 

Waving his hand, Severus put out the fire under the pot he’d been stirring before gathering Harry close and kissing him properly. When they broke apart, Harry was smiling. “Everything is fine,” said Severus. “You told them about Umbridge?” 

“I did.” Harry exhaled. “I feel better now they know she’s loose.” 

“Agreed.” Severus gestured to the table. “Now, are you hungry?” 

~

After dinner Harry double-checked the wards before entering the living room, where Severus was reading and Azizi and Amiri were curled up by the fire. 

Settling beside Severus, Harry leaned on his shoulder. “I checked the wards.” 

Humming, Severus turned a page. “As did I.” 

“Yes, I figured we’d both be on heightened alert tonight,” said Harry. He pursed his lips. “Umbridge could have been the one behind the fake call, and it could have been her attempt to find out where we live.” 

“That occurred to me, too.” 

Harry sighed. “I guess all we can do is be ready.” 

~


	70. Morning Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus discuss career choices.
> 
>  
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 640: Test.  
>  (Apologies for the short update).
> 
> **Beta(s):** and **emynn**.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Morning Discussion

~

“Can’t I call in?” Harry groaned into Severus’ neck. 

Severus hummed. “You’re the one who chose to be an Auror. I’d be fine if you retired. Although, knowing you, you’d probably decide on another ridiculously dangerous occupation in order to test my patience.” 

Chuckling, Harry said, “I wouldn’t. I’d choose something safe.” He nuzzled Severus’ jaw. “You know, like dragon keeping or Dark artefacts curse-breaking—”

Snorting, Severus’ arms tightened around him. “You probably would. Which means I’d have to dissuade you. My heart couldn’t stand it if you began playing with dragons.” 

Harry laughed softly. “Stick with Auroring, then?”

“Indeed.”

~


	71. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MACUSA gets protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt# 641: Pure.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Following Orders

~

“Absolutely not,” said Harry. 

Ginny smirked. “Told you he’d say that.” 

Penelope exhaled. “Look. I know it’s not ideal to have strangers watching you—”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “ _Not ideal_?” He laughed. 

Penelope continued. “—but this Umbridge character’s clearly dangerous. You’d benefit from having some Auror protection.” 

“It’s pure speculation that Umbridge is anywhere near here,” said Harry. “And I can tell you exactly what Severus is going to say.” 

“Don’t tell him.” 

Harry snorted. “Right. What about when he sees the Aurors, and trust me, he will, and he hexes them?” 

Penelope sighed. “Sorry, but this isn’t a suggestion.” 

~

“It’s a direct order from Head Auror Marks?” Severus huffed. “I still don’t like it.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Harry embraced Severus from behind, resting his chin on Severus’ shoulder. “I’m not thrilled either, but apparently someone’s decided Umbridge poses a big enough risk we need protection.” 

“That woman’s beginning to get on my nerves,” growled Severus. 

“That woman’s pure evil,” replied Harry. “I’m almost glad I had to deal with Voldemort in the war and not her. She has a twisted mind.” 

“Indeed.” Turning away from the window, Severus smirked. “So, shall we give your colleagues a show?” 

“Severus!” 

~

“Waiting’s pure hell,” muttered Ginny. 

“Alas, being an Auror’s not all exciting broom chases and duels,” said Harry.

“I know!” Ginny bit her lip. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Something _else_ you mean?” 

Ginny’s eyes narrowed. “Did you get laid last night? You’re unusually sassy today.” 

“I get laid every night.”

“Harry!”

“Shh, we’re on a stake-out, remember?” 

“Sorry.” 

“Ask away.” 

“I’m considering putting my name in for Obliviator.” 

Harry blinked. “Wow.” 

“Is that a good wow or a bad one?” 

“Definitely good. You’d be brilliant.” 

“Really?” 

“Absolutely.”

“Great,” deadpanned Penelope by intercom. “Now, can we maintain radio silence, please?” 

~

“Obliviator?” Severus nodded slowly. “Yes, I can see Ginevra doing that.” He smirked. “She’d expunge memories with pure grit and determination.” 

Harry grinned. “True.” 

Severus scowled as an Auror peered in the window. “Any news on Umbridge?” 

“No. Sorry.”

“How much longer are we to be subjected to…unwanted guests?” Severus asked. “We can’t be under guard forever!” 

Azizi, curled in Harry’s lap, stood, stretched, and jumped off, stalking over to the window where she perched, looking out. 

Harry grinned, curling up on the sofa beside Severus. “Pity we can’t just have Azizi guard us.” 

Severus hummed. “Perhaps we can.” 

~

“How’d you do it?” 

Harry looked up from his parchment. “Huh?” 

Penelope leaned against his desk. “Mark’s ordered your guards recalled. Home defence is purely your own. So…how?” 

“Hm.” Harry pursed his lips. “Severus must have done something.” 

“Marks isn’t usually susceptible to outside pressure.” 

“Severus can be…determined.” 

Penelope hummed, straightening up. “Just be careful, all right? Your place is lovely, but there are all sorts of open areas from where people could attack.” 

“Noted.” 

Once he was alone, Harry sent a Patronus to Severus. The reply came quickly. ::Yes, I handled it. Hurry home. Time to celebrate::

~

“You took your time,” grumbled Severus as Harry stepped inside the house. 

Harry sighed. “I _was_ actually working. I couldn’t just leave in the middle of the day without at least finishing what I was doing. My colleagues would have suspected my motives weren’t entirely pure.” 

Severus walked Harry backwards until he was pressed against the door. Leaning in, he murmured, “ _My_ motives are entirely _impure_.” 

Throwing his arms around Severus’ neck, Harry grinned. “I was counting on that.” 

They kissed, all words ceasing. And as they made their way to bed, they forgot about everything but the two of them. 

~

Harry woke slowly. It was early evening, and he watched dusk’s glow through the window, the setting sun leaving the sky a pure, azure blue. He sighed, snuggling deeper into Severus’ arms. 

“You should spend afternoons here more often,” whispered Severus. 

Harry laughed softly. “My colleagues will be suspicious.” 

“Your point?” Rolling Harry beneath him, Severus kissed him soundly until they were both panting. “Let them be suspicious. As long as I get to have more days like this with you, it’s worth it.” 

“You don’t have to work with them!” 

“True. Do you really care what they think?”

“No.” 

~


End file.
